Locked Up
by masterphantom05
Summary: Otalia in Prison- R
1. Chapter 1

Title- Locked Up A/U  
Rating- M  
Summary- Olivia and Natalia are prisoners in San Cristobel Federal Prison  
Warnings - none so far  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the guiding light characters, CBS and tele something does.

All misrakes are mine and there are a few.

Comments are happily received.

**San Cristobel Federal Prison**

Natalia Rivera rode on the ferry. She had never been on one before. She never though this was the reason she would.

The sun beamed down on her face. The wind blew through her long unwashed brown hair. Natalia took a long look at the mainland, before gazing ahead at her new home for the next 5 year.

Two women sat beside her. One of the women had been looking at her since the boarded the boat. They both looked like they belonged there, she on the other hand never pictured her life in the hands of the Feds. _The things we do for our children._

The three prisoners sat quickly all plotting there life at the the island prison.

**Cell Block F**

"New Fish, New Fish." The guard yelled as she walked in the prison unit with the three new inmates. Officer Reva Oneal was never the one to keep anything to herself, she happily announced everyone business whether it hurt or helped them she did it anyway, but she was far from the worst guard.

Olivia Spencer laid on her bunk, one hand cradling her head as the other held a book. New inmates never excited her. The rest of the unit scrambled to their doorway to catch a glimpse of the new fish.

"Hey Olivia." Doris Wolfe, the red head was doing 15 years for political corruption. "You got to see these new fishes!" The red head disappeared from the door.

Olivia slowly got up from her bed and walked out of the room. She leaned against the rail, looking down at the three new women.

The first one was a blond, with a shaved head and gang tattoos. _She's probably been here before._The second woman was a black haired woman, with braids. She threw a mean look at everyone looking out their doors. _She's going to be a problem._ The last woman was a brunette who looked too frighten to walk. Her hair whipped wildly as she looked from side to side. _The other prisoners are going to eat her alive._

People who were scared never lasted long.

The cat calls started as the brunette passed by each cell. She visibly trembled all the way down to her knees as she walked, which was more of a shuffle. The arms didn't even look strong enough to hold the extra set of clothes, the blanket, sheets, or personal items, but she was holding on to them as if they were the key to getting out.

Natalia looked up at the women standing behind the rail. There were a lot of them all of them looking at her with predatory hungry. Her eyes locked with a pair of green eyes. They stayed locked until the two other women stopped. She ran right into the women in front of her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The young black girl threw her property down, getting in Natalia's face.

"I'm sor…sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Natalia stuttered.

"Yea, I been waiting for this since the ferry." The young girl snatched Natalia's belongings out of her hands throwing them to the ground.

She stepped back getting into a fighting stance. "Let's go bitch."

"Alright that enough!" The over weight female guard grabbed the girl by her collar. "Your going to the hole, Cooper we got one already."

The male guard walked out from behind the Officer station. He stared at Natalia hungrily, then he turned to the young black female. "I knew you we're going to be a problem."

"Why ya'll trippin on me. She started it." The girl pointed at Natalia.

"Is that true Mrs.…" Frank too a long look at Natalia's name tag pinned to her chest, "Rivera."

"No, it was an accident." Natalia shook her head in earnest. _The last thing I need is to go to the hole._

"Lets go." Frank dragged the girl out the way they came.

"I'm going to get you for this." The girl shouted as she was dragged out the electrical unit doors.

"Alright the excitement is over everyone go back your room. NOW." The women scattered back to their rooms. "Alright Mrs. Rivera and Mrs. Kennedy, you two will be roommates in cell 120. You two can work out who gets which bunk." The guard pointed to the cell.

"If you need anything just holler. My name is Officer O'Neil. Reva O'Neil." She walked away swing the baton on her wrist.

"Yo, I got the bottom bunk. " The young girl pushed pass Natalia throwing her things on the bunk.

Natalia picked up her spilled items, taking them to her cell.

The cell was 9 by 9 with no door. A bunk bed sat against the wall, across from it was a block of metal holding a toilet and a sink. The far wall had a metal desk bolted to the wall. The room was too small for any real walking room. The dingy walls marked with past inmates mocked Natalia. She had worked hard to keep this in her home looking new.

Natalia climbed on to the top bunk, making up her bed. _Its going to be a long five years_.

"Alright ladies, free time starts in 10. Have your beds made up and I.D. badges on." Deputy O'Neil came over the loud speaker.

Natalia walked around the unit. Her orange jumpsuit stood out form the white ones everyone else had on. They either gave an admiring look or an angry gaze. Her roommate obviously had been her before. She found her friends and was nowhere to be found. _I don't want to be anyone's friend anyhow, just do my time. _ She walked aimlessly around the unit, before being approached.

"Hey, new fish." The woman was too cheery to be in prison scaring Natalia into a moment of silence.

"My name is Natalia Rivera." Natalia snapped back. She hadn't meant to, but being called new fish was irritating.

"Oh, spice, I like that."

Natalia kept walking hoping the woman would get the message.

"So let me guess you've never been lock up before." Doris ran circles around Natalia, checking her out.

"No. I haven't."

"Me neither… Sooo you want to have sex with me." Natalia jumped back from the red head. _I've seen this on TV. I have to punch the first person who comes on to me._ She balled her fist.

Doris stepped back holding her hands in surrender. "Whoa don't hit me."

"I'm not gay." _Which isn't exactly true._

"Me neither. I'm just prison gay. And I was trying a new line. You think that is too forward or not enough. I'm trying to get this woman." Doris swooned, batting her eyes as she thought about her prison crush.

"How long have you been here?" Natalia was ready to run. Something is up with this woman, but she was the only one who was talking and the silence would kill her.

"What's today?" Doris scratched her head calculating. "Three weeks."

"You couldn't wait more that three weeks?"

"I'm here for capital murder. Serving a life sentence. Might as well get started." Doris fought to keep the smile off her face.

"I think I'm going to go." Natalia back peddled away for her.

"Wait let me tell you about the gangs!"

"I don't care about…"

"Trust me you'll want to hear about them." She jumped into her speech. "There is the San Cristobel Queens, the Cell Block F Gangsters, and the Block F Mafia. Don't get them confused they hate it." Doris checked Natalia out again admirring her scared features. "Anyway, let me show you around." Doris pulled Natalia by her arm.

"This is the showers. The Mafia has it from 8 to 10. The Queens have it from 10 to 12 and the Gangsters have it from 12 to 2."

"Who has it after that?" The whole place was beginning to be overwhelming. Doris talked too fast for Natalia to catch everything. If her ride over wasn't a wake up call, Doris tour of the unit was.

"Everyone, but you don't want to be in there when you're not supposed to. The laundry room is through those doors." Doris pointed through the showers at an open door. "Always stay with your things." She pulled Natalia out of the shower and out a metal door. "This is the activity area."

The space was about half the size of a football field. There was one basketball court and a few weights. Under the over hang, rows of picnic tables sat.

"Queens, Gangsters and Mafia gang." Doris pointed at their respective tables.

"Try not to get caught up in the gang thing. It gets messy. Those tables over there anyone can still, but you still have to ask who ever is over there…That's where I sit. ."

"Is everything like that?" _I'm going to forget and get beat up. I'm too old to be in a gang._

"Mostly. Come over here. This is where I like to sit." Doris dragged Natalia over to the bench at the edge of the roof. As they got closer, Natalia saw the green-eyed woman she saw earlier. "And this is my friend Olivia Spencer." They stopped in from of Olivia.

"Hi. I'm Natalia." Natalia reached her hand out only to be dismissed. Olivia rose from the bench walking away from the two.

"Don't mind her, she's just grumpy in the mornings and evenings."

Natalia watched as Olivia walked away.

"Breakfast is at 5, lunch is at 11 and dinner is at 4. Today we are having spaghetti for lunch. Word to the wise don't eat it. Your bed has to be made up every time you leave the room."

"Hey D.W." A blond headed woman sat on the bench in front of them.

"Blake, please stop begging it's really unbecoming of you." Doris said loudly for everyone to hear. A few women laugh, most of them rolled their eyes.

Natalia ducked her head hating to be the center of attention.

"In your dreams." Blake tossed her hair in a dismissive manner. "Hi my name is Blake." She reached out her hand to Natalia.

"I'm Natalia." Natalia took the hand, limply. She study Blake, the way her hair looked perfect,she had to be over 30 but still held a look of youth which was hard in the present setting.

"Don't mind her." Blake pointed a Doris. "She just been here for six months and thinks she knows everything."

_She said three weeks._ Natalia eyed Doris, taking another step away from the woman.

"I bet she told you she was here for murder too." Blake smiled when the knowing look registered on Natalia face.

_I can't believe anything she has said. This woman is probably a pathological lair._Natalia took another step.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" A group of women walked to the table. The leader was a short Latina. Mafia was tattooed on her neck.

Natalia tried hard to remember what Doris had said about them.

"Nothing much." Doris answered not looking at them, she studied the empty basketball court..

"What are you doing over here with them?" The young Latina looked at Natalia waiting for an answer.

"I didn't know I couldn't be over here." _I should have watched more prison movies before coming. I should have studied more or asked for protective custody.  
_

"Now you know. Come over here with us." The leader looked Natalia up and down. The way she licked her lips scared the new inmate.

"I think I'm going to go back to my room." Natalia started to walk away.

"I said come over here, with us." The woman grabbed a hand full of Natalia's jump suit stopping her escape.

"Why don't you…" Doris started.

"Stay out of it Dark Wing." The leader cut the ex-politician off.

"It's D.W. How hard is that? Not from the cartoon."

The young woman dismissed Doris smiling at Natalia.

Natalia was frozen with fear, too scared to fight.

They all stood battling wills until Olivia came back and sat beside Blake. The young woman released Natalia, who quickly step back to the table.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know." The young Latina apologized before leaving with her group.

Olivia's eyes were set hard on the group as they walked away.

The four sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you." Natalia directed her words at Olivia, who turned around and opened her book.

"Like I said grumpy." Doris spoke up. "So what are you here for?"

"Uhm, manslaughter." Natalia's eyes moved from Olivia to the other two women.

"Let me guess you didn't do it." Blake rolled her eye. If you ask them, everyone here was innocent. She had never claimed to be innocent even to the detectives.

"No I did. I did it." Natalia had told the judge the same thing.

"Well I'm here for robbing a bank." Doris bounced on her toes winking at Blake.

"You just said you were here for murder." Natalia couldn't believe she had the nerve lie in her face.

"Oh yea, I'm here for the first one." The red head tried to remember saying that. She bit at her fingernails.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm here for forgery, plus some." Blake eyed her painted nails.

"What she means is gold digging."

Blake slapped Doris's arm. "Shut up. No one asked you." Blake pouted.

The red head gave Natalia a thumbs up,like she was part of some plan. "Hey Blake you want to have sex?"

"God no, not today or tomorrow or when I get out." Blake let out a exaggerated breathe.

Olivia laughed at them both. Natalia couldn't help but smile it was turning out to be far more entertaining than she thought.

"This time you didn't say never, I think I'm wearing you down. Wolfe isn't my last name for no reason." Doris touched Blakes' knee before having her hand pushed off by the woman.

When the horn sounded the women in the yard filed into the building.

"That sound means we have to go back inside. You have two minutes to lock-down. If you don't they'll spray you with mace and you go to the hole. The bell means you have one minute to be up for headcount, which is twice a day." Doris pulled Natalia back inside.

"I didn't get to shower." Natalia hadn't showered or ate in almost two days. The stay at the holding facility was less than ideal or constitutional.

"Don't worry we'll be back out after an hour or so. Hey look for me when you get out."

Doris and Olivia made their way up the stairs to their room.

"Hey we're neighbors. I'm in 119. If you need anything don't hesitate to say something." Blake walked beside Natalia dropping her off at her cell.

Natalia made it back to her room. Her roommate sat on the bottom bunk reading a magazine. For the first time she noticed the word 'Queen' tattooed on her neck. _Just great everyone is part of a gang_.

Natalia stood by the rails of the bed, trying to feign interest in the activity outside of the cell. She looked out the door, across the unit on the second level Olivia and Doris stood in the doorway of their cell. Doris waved at her. She waved back, Olivia just stepped out of sight.

After a few tense moments of her roommate staring at her back, Natalia climbed onto her bed. Laying down staring at the ceiling, Natalia thought of her son. _The things I do for you, Rafe._

* * *

"So what do you give her?" Doris stood at the door of their cell.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia flipped the page of her book. She had been stuck on the same page since the new arrivals.

"Rivera! I want to say a nine but I need to see her naked first. So I'm going to say a high eight." Doris turned around looking at Olivia for an answer.

"Whatever." Olivia flipped over onto her stomach laying the book on the bed.

"Come on I know you think she pretty."

"I'm here to do my time." She gave up on reading the book. Olivia closed it, laying it on the floor.

"Me too. But hypothetically." It wasn't in Doris's blood to give up before getting an answer. Even as a child she wore teachers and her parents down with questions.

"Hypothetically...at least a nine. Did you see those dimples?" Olivia almost smiled,but quickly took control of her emotions again.

"You want your spaghetti?" The ex-politician climbed on the top bunk.

"Nope you can have it." Olivia rarely ate what was on the menu, her family sent enough money so she ate commissary.

"Good cause I already traded it."

"Activity time ladies!" The loud speaker sounded in all the rooms.

"You coming outside?" Doris jumped off the top bunk.

"Nah, I'm going to take a shower in a few." Olivia gathered her toiletries.

"Your so boring." Doris shook her head at Olivia.

"Its prison not high school."

"Still." Doris shrugged her shoulders walking out the doorway.

"Hey, Rivera." The red head ran up to Natalia. "Where you going?"

"I was thinking the mall but then I decided its too far." The sarcasm dripped from every word, the amusement of earlier fading to anger of her confinement.

"Whoa, someone just came out of their shell."

"Look I'm sorry. It just been a difficult day." Natalia gave Doris an apologetic smile.

"I get it. If you ever want a friend, you know who to call." The over cheery woman walked away.

Natalia turned off the shower. _God I feel so much better, cleaner._ It felt good to finally wash the holding facilities grime away. She blindly reached for her clothing on the metal hook only to find them missing.

"Looking for these?" The young Latina from earlier stood holding Natalia things.

"I don't want any trouble." Natalia trembled trying to hold a tough bravado.

"Well you should have though about that before you got in the showers during our time. Now if you would stop playing hard to get." The young girl smiled.

"I'm not, I just want to do my time." Natalia stepped backwards bumping into the cold tile of the shower wall.

"My cell mate just moved out. I'll talk to the guard to get you moved in. We can have fun then." The four of them cornered Natalia.

She crossed her arms trying to cover herself. The young woman leaned forward planting one hand beside Natalia's head.

"From now on you are ours. You'll clean our clothes, make our bed and buy us stuff. And spread those pretty little legs when told."

Natalia was stiffened with fear. The thought of being taken by a group of teenagers constricted her heart to the size of a pea. She struggle to breathe before she passed out.

"And this towel is going to have to go." The woman pulled at it. Natalia pulled back. The tug of war went on until someone cleared their throat at the door.

They all looked at the door, find an unhappy Olivia standing.

The four younger women dropped Natalia's clothing on the wet floor. They walked away from the older woman without another word.

Natalia watch in relief as they left.

Olivia stopped the young girl with a hand on her shoulder. She whispered something in her ear. Natalia strained her ear to hear, but nothing was picked up.

The leader looked back nodding her head, then she left.

Olivia sat her things on the bench and started to undress. Natalia stood in shock. _That's the second time she saved me in one day._ "Thank you, Miss Spencer."

Olivia silently walked passed Natalia to the shower at the far end. _She definitely a ten, _Olivia thought as Natalia dressed.

Natalia quickly dressed in the wet clothes and returned to her room. _This the safest place to be right now._ She stayed in her room till lunch.

The red head was right, spaghetti was on the menu. Natalia could barely see the sauce, it was so watered down. Natalia took her tray filing outside with the other inmates. She spotted Doris sitting at the table. She walked over to the lonely woman.

"You mind if I sit."

"Nope, it's a free world." Doris said.

Natalia took a seat across from the red head. "Where's yours?"

"I don't eat this stuff, it will kill you. I gave mine her." She pointed at another woman who had two trays in front of her. "Later on, she's going to give me some cigarettes."

"You smoke?"

"No but I been meaning to start."

Nothing on the plate look appetizing to Natalia, but she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She picked up the fork, swirling the spaghetti in the sauce trying to make it stick.

"I'll be back in a sec." Doris walked away from the table.

"Mrs. Rivera."

Natalia turned at her name. The other guard from earlier stood behind her. "Yes, sir."

He raised one foot stepping on the bench beside the brunette. He leaned forward whispering in her ear. "Why don't you and me go some where private? I'll let you know all the rules. Break you in... properly..."

She froze at his suggestion. "I don't think that is very appropriate. Sir."

"What, you think your too good. Your in here, so don't act innocent with me." Officer Cooper moved closer to her ear.

She could feel his hot breathe down her neck. "I'm not a prostitute." Natalia head hung in embarrassment. She stared at the food.

"Fine, we'll see how long you last with that attitude." He removed his foot, from the bench. "I hope you weren't hungry." Frank knocked the tray onto the ground. The food spilled at his feet. The other women laughed. Her stomach growled in dismay. "Clean this mess up." He walked away from the bench. "5 minutes ladies, lets go!"

The horn sounded. Natalia walked back to her room. Her roommate came in a few seconds later. Natalia laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. _First day and I already have too many enemies._

She stayed in her room until lunch was called. Natalia impatiently stood in line waiting for her tray as the deputies passed them out.

"Next."

She stepped up. "Rivera, 072587."

"Ah, Rivera." Frank picked up her tray. He gathered his spit before letting it drop onto her plate. Frank swirled the food around with his finger before handing it to her. "Have a nice dinner."

The women laughed at her misfortune.

Natalia walked away. The tears stung at her eyes as her stomach caved even more. Natalia put the plate on the cart for the dirty trays. She stood looking at the tray contemplating whether it was worth it.

Olivia looked down on the scene from the second floor. The brunette walked outside. She could see the tears leaking. Frank was an asshole who should have lost his job a long time ago. He thought his badge gave his the right to sleep with any woman in the units. She had told him to his face her disdain of him.

The brunette stood just outside the door, watching the women laugh and eat. Natalia couldn't stand it anymore, she was two second from stealing someone's food. The new inmate walked back to her room, to try to sleep through the hunger.

The bell rang rousing Natalia. She turned over slipping back into an exhausted sleep.

"Psst. Psst. Natalia." Natalia sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Get up, shift change." Blake peaked around the corner of the doors. "Come on your late already."

"Hey step back." Edmund Winslow yelled.

"Sorry. Mahler, 172107"

"Kennedy, 072586"

Natalia jumped out of the bed looking for her badge.

"Hey Lewis. We got one that wants to be late for role call." He yelled at Deputy Lewis who was on the top level.

"No sir. I'm sorry. I was sleeping and I forgot what the bell meant." Natalia stood by her room.

"Well maybe a few days in the hole will help your memory." His eyes were as evil as Officer Cooper but something there was no trace of humanity ever being there.

"No, it won't happen again." Natalia kept her eyes on the floor.

"I know. Cooper on your way out take this one to the hole." He walked away to the other side.

Joshua Lewis continued his count on the top level.

"Wolfe, 792296."

"Spencer, 111569. Lewis why don't you take it easy on the new girl." Olivia held his elbow stopping his progress.

"Spencer, you know Winslow. This job is just a power trip." He moved to the next cell.

Frank walked over to Natalia, with handcuffs. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Natalia sighed and followed Frank out of the unit, her roommate snickered as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia walked down the corridor with Frank.

"Just can't stay out of trouble can you? Look I'm going to tell you this once, and only once. Stay off his radar and you'll be fine." He gripped her arm, pulling her through the electronic door. "Officer Foley, new fish make her feel welcome. Rivera"

Natalia looked around. It was almost like their unit but with larges door on the cells. The occupants of the cells screamed and beat on the door like animals. The noise hurt her ears.

The officer squared his rectangular jaw, before speaking. His blue eyes bored into her. "I'm Cyrus Foley. Alright Mrs. Rivera, strip."

"What!"

"Strip down. You can kept your underwear, shirt and socks. No shoes or jumpsuit." He rubbed the dark stubble on his face.

She slowly undressed. The cold air hit her like a brick wall.

"Come on." He escorted her to the cell. "If you need anything just yell." He laughed, "Like everyone else."

Natalia stood in the doorway not fully in. She looked a the small cell. It was smaller that the cells in Block F but smaller. A bed stretched from one wall to the other. A sink sat over a metal toilet. There wasn't any fixtures or windows to let light in.

The guard pushed her the rest of the way in. "Have fun." He closed the door shutting out the light. The only light to be seen came under the door and through the tiny window on the door.

The cold chilled her to the bone. Natalia sat on the small metal bed. She wrapped herself in the sheet, trying to stay warm. She slipped into a dreamscape, shivering, trying to block out the noise.

"Food." The trap on the door open shedding light into the cell. Natalia crawled across the floor, taking the tray from the guard. "Enjoy."

In her hazy she tried to recognize the voice, _Winslow_.

The trap was closed. Even in the dark she could see the bugs crawling all over the plate. "GUARD!"

He opened the food trap sticking his head in. "What?"

"There are bugs on my plate." Natalia pointed at the offending animals.

"So? If you wanted a fresh meal you shouldn't have come to prison. If you don't want it," He opened the door, and pulled the tray out. "Then I won't bother you with it anymore." He slammed the door harder than needed. "You can always earn it back, I think you know what I mean."

Natalia crawled back on the metal bed, falling to sleep listening to the music of her stomach growl. The constant banging and screaming of the other inmates resounded off the walls.

"Spencer, report to the guard station" The loud speaker bounced of the walls.

Olivia sat up in her bed. It was still dark outside. She hated when they came in the middle of the night. It wasn't quite time for breakfast.

"That sounded like Lewis. Early morning rump?" Doris smiled at Olivia who stood in the middle of the room stretching.

"Go back to sleep, Wolfe." She groaned before dressing and leaving the room.

Olivia sat in the small room with no windows. She was still half sleep. Josh and Frank walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Spencer wake up." Josh sat beside her holding two vanilla folders. Frank sat on the opposite side of the table from Olivia.

"What is this about? We just met two days ago, there's nothing new to report." Olivia almost whined. It was too early for her to be up.

"We know you're not a morning person, but cheer up. At least you get out of your cell." Frank smirked.

"What's the difference Cooper. A small room with no windows in exchange for a small room with no windows." Olivia gave Frank her best hard look.

He slumped in his chair, a little scared.

"Hey you two we got business." They both straighten given Josh their full attention. "We got two new arrivals next month." He opened two folder unveiling two pictures. "This is the leader of the Queens of San Cristobel, Rachel Royal. She coming back for the third time." He pointed to the picture of a tall dark skinned women, tattoos covered her body. She had black hair, barely there because of her buzz cut. "She might cause us problems."

"Whose the other?" Frank studied the second picture.

"This is her rival, Harley Davidson." The picture was of a blond with long hair and blue eyes.

"She's pretty." Frank handed the picture to Olivia.

"Olivia I want you to watch your back. With these two together, they're bound to clash. Its just what we need another gang." Josh sighed.

"Right, Harley's Angels right? I knew I remember her." Frank studied the first picture. "Yep we are going to have a mess on our hands. "

Josh took control of the meeting. "This is the plan, Frank, Winslow is going to work days with you. I'm going to work night with O'Neil. Maybe she will talk to me. You need to get Winslow to talk more."

"No problem captain. And I doubt you and Miss. O'Neil are going to be talking much."

Olivia laughed at Frank's joke.

"At least I don't have sex with the inmates. And by the way stop it. You keep it up and I'm going up stairs. This time you'll lose more than your stripes."

Olivia smirked at Frank. Even if he did put in a good word for her, he was an asshole, power went straight to his head.

"You act like I force them. They offer." He shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair.

"So that stunt you pulled with Rivera." Olivia threw at the undercover agent.

"Oh come on. I wasn't going to actually force her. I have to stay in character. If I hadn't at least asked, Winslow would have. I have to make him think I'm like him."

"So you spit in her food." Olivia leaned over the table in anger.

"It was one time. I was going to let up tomorrow, but she got herself sent to the hole. Why do you care you got something with the new fish?" Frank defended himself.

"Olivia, he's right. Winslow needs to think Frank is like him. We can't let up because we hurt someone's feelings. You have to get in with these women and learn more." Josh gathered the pictures off the table.

"Yea and what's with the silent act?" Frank laughed at the stunt she was pulling. For 3 months he'd been working at the prison Olivia had hardly talked to anyone.

"The less you say, the more you hear." She quirked her eyebrows, daring Frank to disagree.

"Whatever."

All three got up from the table, with a new since of purpose.

"After this I'm finished."

"Hey we're helping you. You had life sentences for killing Alan and Phillip Spaulding." Frank scoffed.

"I'm helping **you**. You know I was set up." Olivia's jaw clenched as she spoke.

Josh stepped in between the two. "Olivia you know I have never lied to you, for the pass two years we've worked together. They promised me after this case you would be out. I'll make sure you are reunited with your daughters, after we close this crime ring. Hang in there with me."

"Fine. Remember that Josh, cause I'm not being tracked off to another prison after this. I've been to three already."

"And it helps your reputation. These girl are scared of you."

"Whatever. Lay off her, Cooper." She walked out of the room followed by Josh.

Officer Lewis walked the upper deck of the unit, while O'Neil walked the lower.

"Spencer 111569. Lewis where's Rivera. Its been two days now."

"I'll check on her today." Lewis checked off her name.

"Where's Winslow?"

"He's been working the hole." Deputy Lewis checked his watch.

"He never works the hole." Olivia remembered the hell hole she was in and Winslow made it that much worse. "They could be doing anything to her!"

"Spencer I said I'd check." Josh looked around. "Lower your voice okay."

"Doris."

"Oh yea." Doris ran inside the room. She came back with a bag of chips and Oreos in her hand.

"Give this to her. Winslow isn't feeding her." He refused to feed anyone who refused to sleep with him. He made everything much worse that it had to be.

"How do you know that?" Lewis knew it too. There were a few guards at the prison who got off on torturing inmates.

"You know how I know."

"Inmates in the hole aren't allowed commissary." The guard reluctantly took the food.

"Just this once."

He never could resist her pleading eyes. "Once, Spencer." Lewis moved to the next cell.

Doris and Olivia went back into their cell. Olivia laid on her bunk trying to think of something beside the new inmate.

Doris laid on the ground, in a push up stance.

"Doris what are you doing?" Olivia rolled on her side watching her room mate.

"It's D.W. and I'm getting buff. I think that's why Blake is resisting me." The red head struggled to push off the floor. "One." "Two." She flopped onto the concrete out of breathe. "That's enough." She jumped off the floor dusting her white suit off. "Don't you have a visit tomorrow?"

"Yep, Ava's going to bring Emma." Olivia rolled onto her back. "She'll be nine in September." She turned to the wall beside her. It was lined with pictures of Emma and Ava. She traced their faces with her finger. "When I get out I'm going to throw her the biggest birthday party ever."

"When I get out I'm going to Cancun for Spring Break."

Anyone who knew Natalia would say she had a strong will. She had finished high school, working two jobs and taking care of Rafe. She worked until her finger bleed to keep a roof over his head and food on the table.

As a single mother she got him all the way through school and he had a full scholarship to play baseball in college. All her life she had struggled to keep everything afloat. Now that will was a portion of itself. The only thing she had consumed in three days was water. She drank it out of the rusting sink to fill her stomach.

Her stomach wasn't fooled in the least. It constantly growled.

Every meal it was something different, if they bothered to bring it to her, they made the food inedible. She didn't even bother to go to the door when the trap opened for food. Officer Foley and Winslow took the two shifts making sure she didn't eat.

The cell offered no comfort. During the day it was too hot to breathe and at night it was too cold to think straight. As this rate she was bound to catch a cold.

When the trap opened again Natalia only rolled over away from the bright light that flooded through the space.

"Rivera." The voice sounds different from her two tormentors.

Natalia sat up on the bed. "Mrs. Rivera, I have something for you." Josh dropped the two items through the trap and onto the floor. "Hide them your not supposed to have them."

"Yes, sir." Natalia crawled over to the door, picking up the items. "Oh my god thank you so much sir."

"It's Officer Lewis and your friends over in F sent them to you." She looked up at the man. His salt and pepper bread was cut neatly around his mouth. Even without much light she could see the kindness in his eyes. "I came to check on you."

"Thank you. Can you get me out of here. I haven't eaten." She plead.

"I can't, you've been sentenced to three days in the hole. Just hang in there, keep your head up."

"Who sent this?" Natalia needed to know who even gave her a second thought.

"Lewis what the hell do you think your doing?" Winslow pulled the other guard away from the open space. The light pierced through Natalia eyes hurting them. She crawled back to the bunk hiding the items behind her.

"Nothing, just checking on the new inmate."

Natalia could hear them talking. Her hands trembled as thoughts of eating the food occupied her mind.

The trap was closed, blocking the light. She made sure the footsteps were going away before opening the cookies. She shoved all five of the chocolate disk in her mouth, not bothering to chew much. _I have to make this last._ She looked at the bag of Doritos. She hid the bag under her sheet. Natalia laid back down basking in the feeling of a semi-occupied stomach. Sleep came easier without the growling of her stomach.

The banging and yelling of the other inmates didn't bother her anymore.

Hours later the door to her cell opened, the light startling Natalia.

Officer Foley stood at the door holding a plate with two hot dogs. "You ready. Look I even bought you some hot dogs for practice." He laughed as he waved the items.

The aroma of the fresh food filled Natalia nostrils. Her stomach plead for her will to break. "No."

"Fine, you got one more night, no food or water." He closed the door.

Natalia heard some noise on the outside of her door. She walked to the sink trying to turn on the water. Nothing came out of the sink. She laid back on the cold metal, hugging the bag of chips close. _One more day, one more day._

Doris sat on the picnic table with most of the inmates gathered around her.

Olivia walked over to her cellmate pushing through the crowd. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, taking bets. Rivera gets out today, but you already knew that." Olivia's roommate stuck her tongue out. The other inmates laid down their jolly ranchers and cigarettes.

"Why doesn't it surprise me your taking bets on a woman's sanity."

"Not just her sanity. If she, you know." Doris make the obscene gesture with her hand towards her mouth. "Everyone is against her. They think she's broken." Doris wrote down more names.

"She isn't."

"You want to put your candy where your mouth is?" Doris dared Olivia.

"Why not? Put me down."

"Cooper is going to tell me before he goes to get her." The red head gather more loot from the other inmates

Olivia left the outside area headed back to her room to ready for her visit.

Olivia sat in the visitors booth. The metal shield on the glass had yet to rise. She sat on in the hard chair trying to compose herself. The last time she saw Emma she cried for half the visit. It shield rose giving her a view of her two daughters.

"Mommy!" Emma bounced in Ava's lap.

"Hey baby girl! How are you doing?"

"Fine Ava let me drive." Emma nearly shouted. Olivia gave her older daughter a chastening look.

"I let her sit in my lap when I pulled into the drive way."

"How are things Ava?" Olivia's eyes softened.

"Fine. Both businesses are still running like a well oiled machine. The hotel is doing better than ever now that the Hilton closed. Spaulding is doing great. I'm making investments and Uncle Alan has been helping a lot."

"That's good. I want you to let him run Spaulding and Sam can run the hotel. You focus on Emma and your life, okay." Olivia pressed her palm to the glass, both of her girl mirrored the action.

"Mom what did they say this time?"

"They said this was the last time."

"They said that last time." Ava argued.

"I know. I trust Lewis. He hasn't lied to me for the last two years. Think about it, anything less that life is good."

"I know you didn't kill dad or grandpa." Ava played with Emma's ponytail.

"Me too." Emma agreed with her sister.

Olivia gave them a sad smile. "Phillip was a good man he loved you both. I'm just sorry he didn't get a chance to see Emma grow up. He loved watching you."

"Mom, he was a sperm donor."

"Still he was my friend and ex husband." Olivia followed Emma's finger trail with her's trying to keep up.

"For business reasons. You only married him to combine your companies and so Emma and me would get a share if anything happened."

"Ava, you can admit that you miss him. So tell me what I have missed since last time." Olivia sat back in her chair, burn the image of her growing daughter in her mind. Ava always had a chip on her shoulder, no matter how hard Phillip tried.

"I grew two inches!" Emma shouted a the glass.

Winslow came over the speaker. "Visitors you have 2 minutes." They had talked the whole hour. The end of their conversation was interrupted by the announcement and a loud noise in the unit behind Olivia.

As soon as Frank and Natalia walked through the doors the applause started. Some of the women whistled, while some of them groaned. Frank led her to the cell.

"Get yourself cleaned up, lunch is in 30." Frank walked away from the stunned Natalia.

Doris quickly took his place in the doorway. "You look bad and you smell worst." Doris stepped back.

"Leave me alone." Natalia climbed onto the bunk facing the wall. She had made a plan to sleep through her sentence. Somehow she would slip into a coma and wake up when it was time to leave.

"Oh, don't do that, they'll put you on suicide watch." Doris warned. Even in her short time she had seen many women fall into depression, only to end up in a worse place; naked and on suicide watch.

"I don't care." Natalia pulled the thin blanket up to her chin.

"Hey, at least Olivia won the bet, even if she cheated."

"What bet?" Natalia sat straight up.

"Oh, nothing much. Just whether you would give in to Winslow." Doris shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't." Natalia insisted.

"We already know."

"How?"

"Word travels fast when your in the hole. Olivia was the only one who put money on you against those assholes."

"Whatever. I just want to sleep through this whole thing." Natalia laid back down.

Olivia came down from the visitation booth meeting Doris at the stairs. "What's the verdict?"

"She's trying to sleep through her sentence. I told her about the suicide watch."

"She'll be fine." Olivia looked towards Natalia's room.

"Good new, you won! Even though you cheated."

"Since when have you been against stacking the odds?"

"Never!" Doris laughed running up the stairs behind Olivia.

"Ava said hi."

"Isn't that nice." Doris stepped into the room. "We gotta do something and I already know you just want to do your time, but come on." She pulled at Olivia's sleeve whining like a kicked puppy.

"See what Winslow does first." Olivia looked out of her room down into Natalia's.

When lunch was called Natalia decided to try. When she got to the front of the line both Frank and Edmund smiled at her.

"Rivera, its good to see you again. Here." Winslow got her a tray from behind the guard stand. The food looked like someone had chewed it then spit it out. "Enjoy."

Natalia walked away without taking the tray. She headed outside for some fresh air. After a couple of minutes of watching others eat and laugh she headed back to her cell.

To her surprise, on her pillow two bags of chips lay peeking from under the covers. She didn't care who left it. The hungry woman devoured the two items in record time. She lick the sides of the wrapping savoring the favor. Jumping off the bed she looked out the doorway. Across the unit on the second floor, Olivia looked down at her before stepping back into her own room.

Natalia smiled as she climbed onto her bed._ I hope she left those, I don't want to be someone else's wife. I mean no one's wife, including hers._

Later that day Natalia finally got to use the phone. She dialed her parents house, she just hoped they accepted the charges. She hadn't talked to any of her family since leaving Chicago.

"Mom?" Rafe answered the phone.

"Oh my god Rafe! Baby its me."

"I've been waiting for you to call. I called them and they said you were in the hole already. Some guy named Lewis said I could schedule a visit."

"No! Rafe you stay there. I don't want you to be anywhere near a prison. It's just so good to hear your voice." Natalia leaned against the wall beside the pay phone.

"Ma I can't let you do this, I could…"

Natalia interrupted him, "Shh. They could be listening. Stop worrying. This summer you'll be in college, on the baseball team. You have a full scholarship. Don't ruin it."

"How am I supposed to play when my number one fan isn't there to yell touchdown when I hit a homerun."

"Don't worry. I'll be out in no time. You'll see. Then I can cheer you on in Yankee stadium." Natalia sighed.

"Ma, I love you...Graduation is in two weeks."

"I love you too. I really wanted to be at your graduation, send me some pictures. Tell mother to take plenty of pictures. Tell them I love them too. I don't want to run up their bill so I better go."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow same time. Bye Ma."

"Bye baby." Natalia hung up the phone and went back to her room.

Natalia laid in the bed. She had no intention of getting up and being humiliated today. For the last four days her tray was thrown on the floor, filled with dead bugs and half eaten. Breakfast was the only meal she could have eaten without Cooper and Winslow there, but she didn't trust they hadn't done anything to it. Today was going to be not different, this time she wasn't going to give them the pleasure. The only reason she would get up was to take a shower and talk to Rafe.

Olivia walked pass the room with her tray. "They'll put you on suicide watch, if you keep it up."

Natalia sat up, but Olivia had already walked away.

Olivia sat at her usual table across from Doris with her lunch tray.

"What, couldn't sell your tray." Olivia opened the milk, taking a sip.

"Nope and I don't trust this." Doris pushed around the food.

"Stop playing with it." Olivia looked over her shoulder. "It could go to better use, follow my lead. Let me see your tray."

"What are you doing?" Doris pushed the tray over to her cell mate.

"You wanted to help."

Natalia stood in the picnic area doorway with her sullied tray. She spotted her semi-friends sitting together. She walked over to them. "Can I sit?"

"It's a free world." Doris answered.

Olivia had yet to actually hold a conversation with Natalia. Natalia had found out that as long as she didn't direct anything to her Olivia wouldn't walk away. She sat at the picnic table leaving plenty of room between her and Olivia.

Natalia stared at her own tray then Doris's. The tray was empty. _She must have traded it._

Natalia tried her luck. "Olivia, I want to thank you for the food. I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I don't know how but I will." Once again she stared at her own tray. The roll had lent raveled around it, like some one had cleaned a corner with it.

"I didn't do anything for you." Olivia got up from the table, taking her milk. Doris shrugged her shoulders and took her empty tray following Olivia.

Natalia felt like crying for the umpteenth time, until she realized Olivia had left her full tray on the table. Natalia looked around to find the two walked back inside. She slid over in front of the tray. Natalia said a quick pray over the food before digging in. The double portions on the tray filled her stomach quickly. Natalia continued to eat the cold food, till she felt it in her throat.

Olivia followed Doris up to their room.

"You are so sweet." Doris laughed.

"Shut up and if you tell anyone I'm going to get another murder charge." Olivia looked down at the two guards laughing at their antics. She hated Frank, but she loathed Winslow, prayed for his demise.

"So you and Lewis going do it tonight?" Doris laid on her bunk with a magazine.

"What are you keeping a schedule?"

"Nothing else to do. Stop trying to change the subject."

"When you and Blake get together, then I'll tell you." Just as Olivia said the words she saw Blake walking from outside to her cell.

"I'm telling you, she's breaking. Yesterday she didn't even hit me that hard when I offered to soap her up." Doris flipped another page.

"Always the romantic aren't you." Olivia sarcastically replied.

"What can I say, I'm made of sugar."

"The kind that gives you cancer." Olivia looked down at Frank, who smile up at her. She gave him the one finger salute and his goofy smile faded.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia sat at the picnic table watching the women play basketball. Things were better, even though Olivia still wouldn't talk to her and Doris wouldn't shut up.

"Hey Rivera." Gail, a member of the Mafia gang, ran over to her table. Ever since Natalia had gotten back from her second trip to the hole the women had started to show her some respect. Even Winslow had stop playing with her food. Two months into her sentence and everything was settling down.

"Hey we need a fourth for spades, you want to…oh that's okay. Didn't mean to disturb you." She backed away from Natalia like she was contagious.

Natalia was confused until she saw who was standing behind her, just a few feet away. She balled her fist ready to exploded. Natalia stomped from her sit to Olivia. She got right in her face. "What is your problem?"

Olivia stared at the brave woman, with a blank face.

"Look if you don't want to be my friend that's fine but you have to stop hovering, running people away." All week she had noticed Olivia's presence had been running people away. She was sure it had been happening for the last month she just hadn't recognized it.

Two perfectly arched eyebrow raised higher at Natalia's tone.

"Yea, I said hovering. Every time I turn around your there. Standing all silent. I know your not mute so give up the act."

A crowd of women gather around the two. Natalia was on a roll she couldn't stop if she wanted to. "You said you didn't want me around so stop following me. And back to this silence act. Sure it was sexy at first, but now its annoying. So either say something or leave me alone." Natalia walked away through the circle of women.

Olivia looked at the crowd, they all scattered away from the green eyed woman. She could still hear some of their mumbling.

"Did you see that?"

"New fish just check Spencer."

"Spencer is going to kill her in her sleep."

A little embarrassed Olivia went back to her cell. She laid on her bunk fuming until she realized what Natalia had said. _She said I was sexy._

"Oh my god tell me didn't just talk to Olivia Spencer like that." A group of women came to sit at the same picnic table Natalia was.

"I did. I don't know why everyone is afraid of her anyway." Natalia shrugged her shoulders. She was starting to feel bad about yelling at Olivia.

"You haven't heard. Word is she's been to six different prison in the last two years. No one can hold her."

"I heard she shanked a guard."

"I heard she killed her roommate for snoring too loud."

"No your both wrong she shanked her roommate cause she looked at her funny."

Natalia's eyes bounced from woman to woman as the spread the gossip about Olivia.

"You know she killed her husband and his dad in cold blood."

"No she blew up their car."

"Yea as she was still standing there laughing when the police came."

"I heard she got the mob to blow up the car."

"No she did it after she shot both of them then blew up the car to make it look like an accident."

"Wait." Natalia interrupted her gossip. "Who told you this?"

"We just heard it." They said together.

Natalia left the group headed back to her room. Last week Olivia and Doris had been moved down stairs right across from Natalia's room. Natalia looked across the to find the room empty. She gathered her personal items and headed to the showers. When she got there Olivia was already occupying the last showers.

Natalia stepped back behind the wall watching Olivia. _God she has a gorgeous body. I stare at it all day_. Natalia got so caught up in her day dream she hadn't realized Olivia had finished and was standing right in front of her wrapped in a towel. Olivia's green eyes were filled with anger.

"Its not what you think." Natalia voice shook with fear, staving off the impending storm.

"I think you were watching me shower." Olivia stalked forward until Natalia's back hit the wall, effectively pinning the other woman with her stare.

"Okay it is what you think, but I just wanted to talk to you."

"Look I don't owe you anything..."

"That's not what I was talking about." Natalia interrupted Olivia.

"No one told you to take the fall for that stuff." Olivia said defensively. She angrily shoved her legs into her jumpsuit.

"I know but it wasn't right what he was doing and D.W. told me how much your visits mean to you. I didn't want you to miss it because of him. He was only messing with you cause I was there." Natalia replied, hoping Olivia would calm down.

"Don't flatter yourself he does it to everyone who doesn't see things his way."

"I just wanted to tell you that my son put some money on my books so I can pay you back for the food you gave me." Natalia eyes shifted to the floor.

"We're even." Olivia turned and left the shower room.

Natalia stood shocked from the events that just took place. _I can't believe she caught me staring, I'm such a perv_.

**Last week.**

Natalia , Doris and Olivia sat at the picnic table. Olivia and Doris played cards while Natalia watched afraid to ask to join.

Officer Winslow walked over to their table hovering over Olivia.

"You want something Winslow?" Olivia didn't even turn around.

"Spencer your going to the hole."

Olivia jumped up from the table getting in his face. "What! You can't do that I have a visit."

"Well its canceled. Look what I found." He held up a pen. "You know you're not allowed to have these pencils only. That's two days in the hole."

Winslow grabbed Olivia arm but she pulled away.

"Hey what's going on here?" Frank ran over to the table, it was his job to protect Olivia during the day from Winslow.

"Spencer, here, is resisting, I found this pen."

"Spencer is this yours." Frank knew Winslow was lying. Planting evidence against people was his partners specialty.

"Cooper he's lying I've never seen that pen before in my life." Olivia argued.

"Its your word against mine and mine is law around here." Winslow threw back at Olivia.

"You heard him Spencer that's two day…."

Natalia interrupted the dispute. "Officer Cooper it was mine. I didn't know we couldn't have them. It won't happen again."

"Inmate Rivera are you sure this is yours."

"No Spencer had it." Edmond whined.

"I asked her to hold it. I didn't know we couldn't have pens." Natalia put on her best innocent face, staring Frank in the eyes. "She was just telling me about the rule."

"Alright Rivera two days in the hole. Lets go." Frank escorted Natalia back into the building and to the hole.

Winslow stood ready to burst with angry. "This isn't over Spencer. I don't care who your fucking." He stomped away from the pair.

"What the hell was that about?" Doris said gathering the cards from the table. "Are you two together and didn't tell me?"

"NO! I don't know why she did that."

"Maybe she likes you." Doris said in a singy songy voice.

"Shut up." Olivia stared at the door where Natalia and Frank had disappeared.

* * *

Natalia ran out of the shower room after Olivia.

"Wait Olivia!" She caught up with Olivia in the middle of the unit with everyone's attention. "I want you to know how thankful I am for you and Doris helping me."

Olivia looked around at the women peeking out of their rooms. "It was hard at first but you really helped me." Natalia lost herself and threw her arms around Olivia's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Olivia stood stunned with Natalia hang off her. She awkwardly patted the woman back before pulling away for Natalia.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Look Rivera just forget about it okay. We're even." Olivia whispered too low for the spying ears. She quickly walked back to her room, listening to the chatter. _That woman is...I don't know what, but she is._ Olivia disappeared in her room for the rest of the day.

When night came Natalia was no where near sleepy. She lay in her bed peeking across the floor everyone in awhile. She could tell Olivia wasn't sleep, but she was pretending. Natalia threw her covers off and sat up in bed.

Just as she was about to jump down Officer Lewis walked to Olivia's room. He and Olivia walked outside to the activity area. Natalia peeked out of her room at the guard station. Office O'Neil was sleeping leaned back against the wall. She snuck to the window to the yard at the pair who stood too close. She had heard rumors of Olivia and Lewis.

Olivia leaned against the outside post. Josh stood in front of her leaning in close whispering in her ear.

"As you know there was a delay in the plan. Something about paper work."

"So when are they coming?"

"Should be sometime in the next three weeks. They've been trying to keep it under wraps."

"I found out whose working with Winslow."

"Foley right?"

"No the inmates. Maria in 102. She meets him in the kitchen every Wednesday for drug negotiations. I don't know if he gives her the stuff but I know they meet."

"Yea well that's going to change when Davidson gets here." Josh sighed leaning closer to Olivia. "I'm going to take you out tomorrow for a meeting with Cooper."

"The gangs already know they're coming. I heard F block is going to join the Angels. The Queens are waiting for their leaders. Mafia is undecided."

"I'll look into it."

They stood in silence. Olivia not wanting to go back in yet.

"So what's up with you and Rivera." Josh blurred out. He had heard about most of the happening with the pair from Frank.

"What?"

"You two together or something?"

"No why would you say that?" Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"She went to the hole for you and because she looking at us." Josh looked out the side of his eye at Natalia.

Olivia saw Natalia too. "See this is why I don't get involved with other people. Wolfe convinced me to help her now she won't leave me alone."

"I think you kind of like it or you would have done something about it. Or have you already done something and got her hooked." Josh winked elbowing Olivia.

Olivia fought a smile. "You wink that eye one more time its going to be shut permanently."

Natalia ducked when Olivia turned the her way.

"You better snatch her up before some one lays claim to her."

"They can have her. Did you hear she was watching me in the shower today." Olivia left out the part were they hugged in the middle of the floor.

"Tell me you gave her something to think about."

"NO!"

"You want to give her a show?" Josh almost wink then thought better of it.

"Office O'Neil might have something to say about that."

"So would Winslow's spies."

Natalia wasn't the only inmate slinking around the unit at night.

"What do you tell him about me, anyway?" Olivia looked out the side of her eye at Natalia hiding.

"You're okay. I've had better." Josh shrugged his shoulders.

Olivia pinched his side, pretending to be hurt. "Your better come up with something better than okay! On second thought, don't. I don't need him slobbering over me."

"You want to surprise her?" Josh laughed as Natalia peeked her head back up.

"Hell yea." When Natalia ducked back down, Josh and Olivia ran for cover behind the door.

Natalia peeked back up only to find the pair gone. "What the hell?" She whispered, looking around the yard.

"BOO!" Olivia jumped from behind the door, scaring Natalia. The younger woman jumped back landing on her butt.

"You know I'm starting to think your stalking me." Olivia looked down at Natalia.

"No I just wanted some fresh air." Natalia dusted herself off standing in front of the pair.

"Right and I'm superman." Josh laughed then grew serious. "And if I find you two out of your rooms again I will charge you with escape now move."

Office O'Neil walked over but turned around when Natalia and Olivia headed back to their rooms.

"Olivia? Are you with him?" Natalia wondered out loud.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Rivera. You jealous?"

_Of him, yes._ "No your right its not my business." Natalia walked back into her room watching Olivia lay back in bed. After an hour of playing solitaire Natalia found sleep.

Natalia woke up at headcount to find Olivia missing. As soon as they were able to move she walked over to Olivia's and Doris's room.

"Hey D.W. where's Olivia." Natalia leaned against the doorway.

"Court or something, left early this morning." Doris's eyes lit up as Blake approached.

"Hey I need a favor."

"Sure what can I do?" Natalia stood at attention ready for orders.

"Switch rooms with me."

"What, no. Olivia would be mad and your just trying to get next to Blake." Blake walked up to the two when she heard her name.

"I'll make it worth your while." Doris winked at Natalia.

"I'm not switching rooms with you. Me and my cell mate have just begun to get in sync." They had just gotten into a routine of who was in the cell at what time for alone time.

Blake's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when she heard Natalia. She waved her hands mouthing the word 'no'.

"Please. I'll give you my breakfast tray for the next month."

"Does Olivia know about this?"

"Don't do it Rivera." Blake said but Doris ignored her.

"It's a surprise. Please, help me out here." Doris smiled at Blake who rolled her eyes.

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top. Plus you two can sex in here instead of the middle of the unit." Doris begged pulling on Natalia's white shirt.

"We did no such thing, it was just a hug." Natalia defended herself.

"What ever you say but I'll keep asking until you say yes." Doris poked her lip out like a chastened child.

Natalia sighed, already seeing the stupidity of this stopped to weigh her option.,_ Olivia will be mad. No long maybe we could be come friends. Olivia will be mad. I'll would be on top of a gorgeous woman. Olivia will be mad. We'll be so close._

"Okay, but if Olivia tries to kill me I'm coming for you."

Blake huff as she walked away, "I'm going to the hole."

"Follow me." Doris pulled Natalia to the guard station. "Hey Cooper."

"What Dark Wing?" Both Frank and Winslow laughed.

"It's D.W. and I need you to move me."

"Where to the hole?" Winslow chuckled elbowing Frank.

"No, me and Natalia want to change rooms." Doris looked at Natalia for support.

"Why?"

"Me and Olivia aren't getting along any more. I'm scared for my life." Natalia's jaw dropped at Doris's accusation. "Natalia feels the same way about her roommate. So we thought we could change to prevent any problems that might arise."

Frank looked at Natalia who gave a weak smile. "Fine. You got two minutes."

The two inmates walked away, Doris with a big smile, Natalia in a daze. _This is a bad ideal_, the thought ran through her mind on repeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalia had just finished putting her things in her new room when a feeling of dread ran through her bones. _Why am I listening to a crazy woman. She's going to get me killed.  
_  
Doris ran to her old room. "Hey you finished yet? I want to play hop scotch. Already got two more people."

Natalia sat on Olivia's bunk, her shoulders slumped forward, she look right through the woman. "You know what I think?"

"That you want to play dodge ball, cause that's cool too."

"I think I've made you up in my mind to cope with this situation." Natalia whispered in disbelief. "You're not real."

"I'm flattered but, why would you make me up. You really should have went for a Victoria's Secret model, riding a horse naked, no a bike, NO a pogo stick. Yea a pogo stick." Doris's eye closed imagining the sight.

"Are you listening! This was a bad ideal. You have to move back." Natalia threw some of her things in the lock box she was given.

"No way. I'm one step away from room 119. You already agreed."

"I wasn't thinking in my right mind." Natalia argued, still she straighten the sheet on her bunk.

"That's what happen when you let sex cloud it."

"I wasn't thinking about sex. God." Natalia signed. She wasn't sure why she even tried to talk to the ex-politician.

"Of course you weren't, now can we play already." Doris motioned toward the yard.

"I don't feel like playing."

"Well its just you and me. Olivia is going to be gone all day." Doris leaned against the door frame. "I have to collect some winnings anyway. How about you come with me. We'll split everything I collect."

Natalia thought about the offer. It was better that sitting around waiting for Olivia to come back and kill both of them. "Whatever." She smoothed her clothes following Doris out the room.

"Come my child I shall show you the ways of the highlander. There can only be only."

Doris had totally confused Natalia with her bad Yoda impression.

They pair walked outside in the yard. "You know I know that you know that I know."

"Know what?" Natalia repeated Doris's words in her head trying to figure them out.

"About you and Olivia."

"There's nothing going on. I told you already."

"No, I know." Doris winked slowly.

"You shouldn't do that, you look special." Natalia used air quotes around the word special.

Blake joined the pair a the picnic table sitting in between Natalia and Doris."What she's saying, peeping at a woman like Olivia..."

"Oh god she told you, its not what it looked like." Natalia felt her face burn.

"Anyway, you have to be hurting." Blake waved dismissing Natalia's excuse.

"Hurting?" Natalia wasn't following their line of thought she too busy trying to figure out if everyone thought she was a peeping tom..

"Yea and if you are, Maria over there can get something to scratch that itch, into the prison." Blake point to the young Latina woman stand at the edge of the basketball court.

"What are you two talking about?" Natalia questioned again.

"What Blake is trying to say she can get you a sex toy in, only rubber and they don't vibrate." Doris almost shouted, again some much unwanted attention.

"Oh god." Natalia whispered.

Blake's hand shot over Doris's mouth. "God can you be any louder." She quickly moved it when she felt the tip of Doris's tongue. "Ewe stop that." She rub her wet palm on her jumpsuit.

"Then don't do that." Doris smiled wickedly.

"Maria can get almost anything in." Blake turned back to Natalia.

"How? The guards check everything."

"She tells Winslow and he has people who can get things through." Blake explained. "One time someone had a cell phone."

Natalia couldn't lie. Being stuck in a room with another person didn't leave a lot of room for private time. The pressures had been building ever seen she met Olivia, double time since yesterday. Being in a room with the woman, she was bound to explode or go crazy.

"Thanks for the advice but I think I'll pass." Natalia thought about it for a second. "Can she get some music?"

"Yep get someone to load the songs on a MP3 player for you and send it. She'll tell Winslow and he'll get it in for you, for a price." Blake told Natalia checking her nails. "All you have to do is get in good with a guard and you can do almost anything."

"How much?"

"Depends on what he wants, might be you or money. That's why I settle up front. But you can't trust Winslow. He'll cut your throat every time." Blake swiped a hand, removing her admirer's hand from her leg.

"Come on Rivera, we got business to take care of...Bye baby. Can I get a kiss?" Doris leaned down towards Blake.

"Hold that thought." Blake got up and left.

By the end of the day Natalia and Doris had collected all the items owed to anyone and delivered them, cashing in. Natalia didn't even smoke but she had enough cigarettes to last a week. She dropped all her earnings for the day on her bed, picking out the candy.

At least her works had taken her mind off of Olivia. It was already starting to get dark outside. Lock down was only an hour away and Olivia still wasn't back.

Natalia bend down to pick up a piece of dropped candy when her eyes caught sight of the picture taped to the wall. She leaned across Olivia's bunk getting a better look at the picture. It was of Olivia, a small child and an older girl. They both looked just like Olivia. Without thought her finger traced the picture of the three.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**  
**  
Natalia jumped up so fast she banged her head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Ouch." She grabbed the top of her head, staring into angry green eyes. "I'm sorry. I was just looking." Natalia backed up till she hit the metal desk weld to the wall.

"You got two seconds to explain why you're in my room." Olivia's teeth clenched. They could both be in trouble for something like this.

"It was Wolfe's ideal, we switched rooms. Please don't be mad." Natalia held her hands up in surrender.

"Wolfe." Olivia growled and stalked out of the room , spotting Doris standing in front of the guard station. She stomped over to the woman, barely containing her anger. "WOLFE!"

Doris turned around seeing an angry Olivia coming towards her. She backed all the way up against the guard station hoping Cooper or Winslow would stop the angry woman.

Frank sat smiling waiting for the action to began.

"Spencer before you say anything I just want to let you know it was all Rivera's ideal. I said no, but she insisted."

Olivia stood toe to toe with Doris breathe loudly out of her nose. She didn't respond to her former roommate accusation.

"Okay, okay it was my ideal but it was to help you and me. If you would just calm down and think about it. Please don't kill me!"

"What is you're problem? You know what don't answer that. You got two seconds to explain or I'm throwing you over the second story rail."

"Just give me a couple of days, then we'll switch. I'm begging here." Doris tried to put her hand on Olivia's shoulder but it was pushed away.

"Alright Spencer break it up and go back to you wife." Frank and Edmund burst in to laughter.

Natalia watched from the door of her new room debating on whether to intervene or not. _I'm going to die in this room and its all D.W.'s fault._

"You better be lucky I have to take a shower, but if there is any time left you're going to have a flight to catch." Olivia turned around walked back to her room. Natalia ducked back in waiting for hers.

Olivia walked in the room taking one glance at the frighten woman before gathering her clothes taking them to the shower.

"See I told you nothing was going to happen." Doris stood at the doorway addressing Natalia.

"Nothing! You call that nothing. You don't have to sleep in the same room. I do! God she's going to kill me in my sleep." Natalia paced from wall to wall. Taking two steps before turning around.

"What can I say shit rolls down hill. Besides it could have been worst."

"How?"

Doris shrugged her shoulders, "She'll calm down, you'll see."

When Olivia came back to the room she didn't look any happier to Natalia. The soap she used filled the room floating from corner to corner. Natalia breathe deep remembering the smell from the hug they shared.

Natalia rolled over onto her back as Olivia got ready for bed.

"If you want me to move, I will." Natalia offered up the suggest from the top bunk.

"I've had a long day can we just not right now." Olivia slipped under the covers.

For one reason or another Natalia couldn't sleep she tossed and turned all night, keeping Olivia awake too. They stayed quiet the whole night.

Natalia slept through breakfast only falling asleep a few minutes before and was still sleep after the bell sounded.

Olivia had been up the whole night staring a hole into the metal slab above her. She stretched from the bottom bunk dressing quickly when she realized Natalia hadn't moved. She peeked at her new roommate who lay face up, her mouth hanging wide open.

_If you weren't so cute I'd pour water in your mouth._ The older woman thought instead, Olivia patted the bed beside Natalia's head. "Wake up." Natalia rolled over falling back to sleep. _Well I hope you like the hole._

Olivia was about to leave when she thought better. She grabbed Natalia around the waist pulling her from the top bunk.

Natalia's arms flailed trying to find purchase to stop her sudden fall.

Olivia hugged Natalia from behind until she gained her footing. "You awake now?" She whispered into Natalia's ear, catching a whiff of Natalia's shampoo. _God she smells good._

"Yes." Natalia gained recognition of her surrounding. The first thing she realized that Olivia was holding her, pressed against her back. Her knees grew weak all over again.

Olivia breathe in Natalia scent. "Good cause we're late." Olivia, unintentionally, gave Natalia a light squeeze before letting go and stepping out the door in line.

Natalia dressed in her jumpsuit in record time, jumping out the door, just in time.

Winslow stopped in front of Natalia. "Ah Rivera its good you decided to grace us with your presence."

"Sorry sir." Natalia looked straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with the officer.

"Well don't keep us waiting."

"Rivera, 072587."

"Spencer, 111569."

They both stepped back into the room neither saying anything to the other.

"Um, thanks for waking me up."

"No problem."

The both stared into the empty space between them.

"You keep saving my butt and I'll owe it to you after awhile." Natalia wished she could take back the words as they left her mouth. Still her hands became shaky and her face crinkled like a thought had just escaped her mind.

Olivia gave her a concerned look. Until she realized what was about to happen. Before Olivia could put up her hands Natalia was pulling her into a hug.

Natalia couldn't control her gratitude towards Olivia. It always won at the most inappropriate times. She threw her arms around Olivia neck pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Olivia arms hung limply at her side, wanting nothing more that to hug Natalia back. The feeling of Natalia pressed up against her stirred up a reaction she had long abandoned. She placed one hand on the small of Natalia's back.

"Hey you two readyyyyyyooohhhh."

Olivia quickly untangled Natalia's arms walking out the room pass Doris.

"Sorry, you should have put up a sheet." Doris said apologetically. The ever present ex-politician walked away, leaving Natalia alone in the room.

Natalia left the room as soon as Olivia returned. The tension between her and Olivia was too thick to even breathe. She had avoided Olivia for most of the day besides the time they were lock down together.

Olivia sat at her usual table while Natalia sat with three other girl playing a game of spades. She could clearly see that they were from different gangs by the tattoos that adorned their bodies. She watched Olivia for time to time hoping their new arrangement would help them turn a corner. Maybe they could hold a complete conversation.

"Are you still mad?" Doris sat across from Olivia. "Cause you haven't said anything to me all day."

"No just tired, didn't sleep."

"I bought a peace offering." Doris pulled out a pack of gum.

"Wolfe what was the first thing I said to you when you arrived?" Olivia took the gum from her ex-roommate.

"That's my bunk bitch."

Olivia smiled, "after that?"

"You just want to do your time. I know." Doris threw her hands up, tired of her the phrase.

"Okay then."

Natalia sat at the table playing cards, her nervousness of the three women faded with every game. They were clearly from different gangs but they had been very polite to each other, until the women sitting next to Natalia picked a card up to play another.

"Put it back, bitch." The one sitting directly across form Natalia yelled, snatching the other woman cards.

"No." The woman beside Natalia yelled standing up.

"She said fucking put it back. Spades stick." The third player jumped in.

"Both of you can go fuck yourselves."

"Wait, please calm down." Natalia tried to stop the argument. Before she could, the two women jumped on the table attacking the third woman beside her.

The sharpened metal shone in the setting sunlight at it swung wildly in the air making a whizzing sound with each swing.

Natalia barely managed to lean back as the sickening sound of flesh being punctured sounded next to her.

A siren sounded in the background. Some of the women ran inside to their rooms while the other laid on the ground, eagle spread.

"Code 4. Code 4." The words boomed over the loud speaker.

Olivia and Doris laid on the ground face down. When Doris looked up Natalia still sat at the table. "Psst, Rivera. Get down."

Olivia saw Natalia staring at her blood splattered jumpsuit not moving. She crawled over to the shocked woman pulling her down onto the ground as the guards ran out in full swat armor with batons and cans of pepper spray.

"All right everyone inside." An officer stood by the door ushering inmates inside, while the other two handcuffed the attackers.

Olivia pulled Natalia inside the building and to their room. Natalia hadn't said word the whole time. "Come on lets get you out of these clothes before they think you were involved. Olivia peeled the jumpsuit off of Natalia's shoulder and down her hips. Natalia stood in her white boxers and t shirt shivering from shock.

"It was just a game. Why would they do that?" Natalia whisper to herself.

Olivia checked Natalia over to make sure she wasn't injured in the melee.

"Olivia I think I'm going to be sick." Natalia said as she wobble like a blowing pin ready to fall over. Her face turn a dull green.

"Hey none of that. Lay down for a second." Olivia guide Natalia down onto her bunk, squatting in front of the pale woman. "Just be glad you weren't involved in your first code."

"It was just a game."

"I know, here, lay down before you pass out. Breathe." Olivia pushed Natalia down. She retrieved a wet towel laying it on Natalia's head.

Olivia went to stand the door of their room as the injured woman was wheeled out of the unit. She jerked and screamed on the gurney bleed profusely.

"If anyone would like to fill out a witness statement please feel free to get a form otherwise the unit I locked down for the rest of the day." Frank came over the loud speaker, followed by the groans of the whole unit.

Olivia leaned against the door frame, watching the sunset through the window. She stood silent until the barely audible cries of Natalia filled her ears.

"You okay?" Olivia asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Natalia shook her head, no. "She could die. What if that were me. I would never see my son again or hug him. This would be the last place I saw before I died, not his eyes or my home or my parents. I can't do this." Natalia sobbed into her hands, rolling on her side facing the wall.

"But you didn't and I'm sure she'll be okay. You just have to focus on the positive things in here." Olivia peeked over Natalia's shoulder. Her brown eyes were glued to the picture of her and her daughters. "That's Emma and that's Ava" Olivia pointed to the two girl in the photos.

"They look just like you." Natalia sobbed.

The lights were cut off leaving the pair in semi darkness. The dim lights from outside their room provide little light but the sun was shining through the unit window. Olivia rose from the bed taking a sheet off of Natalia bed and hung it over the door as a make shift door, shutting out the light.

"Olivia?" Natalia voice shook as she rose to a sitting position reaching for Olivia.

"I'm right here." She came back sitting down beside Natalia, who laid back down.

"Tell me about Ralph." The first few week Doris had told her about the only thing Natalia talked about, her son.

"Rafe." Natalia corrected Olivia.

"Yea, Rafe. Is he tall and handsome or short and cute?_Like you._" 

"He's short and cute like me." Natalia laughed. She didn't need light to know what Olivia must look like. "Yea you said it out loud."

"Seems so." Olivia whisper, embarrassed.

"He has a full college scholarship to play baseball at Texas A & M. Even when he was little, he use to carry a bat around breaking everything in sight."

Olivia listened to Natalia talk until the exhausted woman fell asleep. She sat on the side of her bed contemplating sleeping on the floor or in the top bunk. When she rose from the bed Natalia woke up instantly.

Olivia stood still holding her breathe hoping Natalia had just rolled over.

"Olivia?"

"Yea."

"Can you stay a little longer?"

"Um…okay." Olivia sat back on the bed.

Natalia scooted over to the wall reaching for Olivia. She took hold of her hand pulling her down. "You can lay down, its your bed."

Olivia stiffly laid down at the edge of the bed.

Natalia turned back on her side towards the wall curling into herself.

The lost night of sleep quickly over took Olivia. She fell asleep stiff as a board.

Natalia woke up to a tickling on her neck. She blinked until her eyes focused in the dark. She felt a warm body pressed against her back. She smiled realizing Olivia had stayed in bed with her, currently spooning her, with one hand resting on her boxer clad hip. Natalia took a chance lacing their fingers together pulling Olivia arms around her all she needed something tangible to hold onto in her current state.

Olivia woke up feeling refreshed. She tried to stretch realizing her hand was trapped in Natalia's. She silently thanked the gods Natalia's hadn't woken up first. Olivia slowly untangled herself jumping onto the top bunk. _Woman is making me soft._ Olivia sighed as sleep evaded her again.

Natalia woke up as soon as the warmth pressed against her back had disappeared. She almost ask Olivia to come back but decided against it. She wrapped herself in Olivia's blanket surround by the other woman's scent.

At activity time the next day, Natalia stood at the phone waiting for Rafe to answer.

"Ma?"

"How is my baby boy?"

"Fine. The school flew me to the campus so I could register for fall classes and I went to a practice just to watch. Summer classes start next week."

"That's great baby. I know when practice starts you'll be the best out there."

"I ordered that stuff for you online it should be there sometime this week."

"That's great."

"What's going on Ma, you sound happy."

"Nothing I just love talking to you."

Rafe sat silent on the phone trying to figure out a way to phase his next question. "Ma I know that you've always been…you know, cause of the lack of boyfriends you had… You haven't start a family in there have you." Rafe rambled fast, showing his insecurities. Since he was a child he was afraid his mother would marry and start another family without him. It had happen to some of his friends with divorced parents.

"No! I couldn't without you." Natalia reassured him like she did since she could remember.

"But you've met someone?"

"Its just been a rough day. Can't I be happy without you questioning me?"

"You didn't say no…Ma if this is for protection or she's forcing you to be her wife, I can sent more money or you can ask for a transfer closer to home." Rafe whispered into the phone as if he thought Natalia had him on speaker phone.

Natalia laughed. "God Rafe, you watch too many prison movies. Nothing is wrong. I'm just really happy to talk to you."

"Okay, but you would tell me right?"

"Yes, now tell me about the campus and the team. You took clean underwear and your toothbrush. Tell me you flossed before meeting with your counselor."

Doris stood a the doorway of her old room, watching Olivia fold her clothes.

"Why are you watching me, where's Mahler?"

"You know what, I'm finished. I'm backing off, she obviously doesn't want me. I know when I've lost." Doris kept a straight face for about 3 seconds before bursting into a side splitting laugh. "Can you imagine if I was like that?" Doris wiped a tear from the side of her face.

"Yea guess you would be almost normal." Olivia replied.

"Boring. Where's Rivera? She feeling better?"

"She's talking to her son. I think she's fine, just spooked."

"I can't believe nothing has happened today. I even took bets on which gangs would fight."

"You probably spoke too soon." Olivia nodded her head.

Doris turned around to see four girls on either end of the unit walking towards each other. She quickly ran back to her cell pulling the lock boxes from under the bunk.

Olivia did the same thing, then wet a medium towel. "You first Wolfe." She suddenly remembered Doris wasn't her roommate anymore. "Natalia."

Natalia was still on the phone when she saw a group of four women walk in from the yard. Another group walked down the stairs by the guard station. The look in their eyes and the weapons hidden behind their backs told her all she needed to know.

"Rafe I have to go, be good and I love you." Natalia hung up the phone before running to her room. She ran into Olivia as she entered the room.

The two groups of women clashed and the horn was sounded.

"Here put this over your face." Olivia handed Natalia the wet towel and guided her onto the floor under the bed. She crawled under behind Natalia keeping her head down.

Natalia looked across the floor to see Doris and Kennedy arguing over who got under first.

Less that a minute later the swat team was in the unit spraying large amount of pepper spray, taming the brawl. They dragged women, some by their hair and some by their feet, across the floor and out the unit.

Even with their homemade mask the spray irritated Natalia's nose and watered her eyes. She listened to the commotion of the women being dragged away, burying her head in Olivia's chest. "Olivia what's happening?"

"Shh."

They stayed under the bed until Olivia heard the exhaust fans turned on and the bell sounded. The women stood in line ready for headcount. Natalia stood beside Olivia, her eyes red. They all counted off, everyone's eyes were still watering from the contaminated air.

After everyone had went back into their room Winslow began to talk over the speaker. "Alright ladies. It seems like you cannot control yourselves as previously thought. So you will be locked down for the rest of the week."

"That's bullshit." One of the inmates yelled.

"That's two weeks. Anyone want to make it three." He waited for an answer. "Good, you are locked down for two weeks. Each room will be allow 30 minutes to shower or wash clothes or use the phone. If I even hear you breathing or see anyone outside of their room, even a finger, your going to the hole. Have nice day." The mic rang as Winslow threw it down.

Olivia sat on her bed staring a hole in the wall. _Great two weeks of being cooped up, with her._

Natalia continued to wash her face in the sink trying to ease the slight burning sensation._ Just what I need, two weeks with her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 1**

Natalia woke up and the sun was already out. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and stretched. She jumped down to the floor looking out the door at the clock. _840._ She sighed, it had only been 3 and a half hours since breakfast.

She looked at Olivia, sleeping with one arm threw over her eyes blocking out the sun. Olivia's other hand was laying on her stomach where the shirt had risen and blanket had pooled around her feet and Natalia pledged to wake up early just to behold the sight every morning. She felt the tug at her groin. _I'm not going to make it._

"Stop looking at me." Olivia said groggily, accidentally pulling the shirt higher.

"I didn't know you were up." Natalia almost croaked, she clutched the sheet will the shirt to rise more.

"I'm not so go back to bed." Olivia turned over on her stomach.

"I can't, I slept all night." Natalia whined, walking over to the metal desk. She sat on top of it swinging her legs back and forth. The sight of Olivia back wasn't helping her hormone calm down anymore that the sight of Olivia's stomach.

"Yea well you better get used to it. For the next two weeks I don't want to hear a peep out of you." Olivia looked up, her hair disheveled and eyes unsteady from sleep.

"Your not going to talk to me?"

"Nope, so go back to sleep and stop bothering me." Olivia plopped her head back down pulling the blanket up over her head. "Not a peep."

Natalia sat in her room the whole day trying to find something interesting to do. So far all she could do was watch Doris talking to Kennedy, who look irritated.

On their time, her and Olivia took a showers at separate times. Which was okay with Natalia. She didn't need any more thoughts invading her mind. When the night came, it was welcomed. Natalia couldn't sleep, she sat at the doorway, reading her bible. Even at her worst, it always brought peace to her mind.

Olivia secretly watched Natalia smile at what ever passage she was reading. She looked so at peace. The innocence played across her face as she sat silently. She had never seen someone so beautiful as Natalia at the moment. _Great I got cabin fever already._

**Day 2**

The whole day Olivia had slept or pretended to be sleep. Natalia tried to entertain herself with card games then idol thinking. She slept on and off the whole day not caring what time it was. It didn't matter unless it was their turn to come out.

Josh coming to talk to Olivia didn't help at all. Natalia watched from the door as the two stood outside laughing. She wanted to dislike Josh, but he was nowhere as bad as the other males. Still his relationship with Olivia was grating her nerves.

She watched them for a few minutes then decide to rest. Still she couldn't sleep till Olivia returned

**Day 3**

The sun ray showered Natalia's facing waking her from a peaceful sleep. Before she could wake up fully Olivia put a sheet over the door blocking out the light.

After another hour of sleep Natalia laid in bed unable to rest. "What time is it?" Natalia asked. Sleeping on and off had her natural clock off.

"8, now go back to sleep."

"I can't, I'm up now." Natalia rolled on her back staring at the ceiling. "How come they don't turn on the lights?"

"Cause people are trying to sleep. Now be quiet." Olivia covered her ears with her hands.

Natalia hung off the side of her bed looking down at Olivia. "Olivia, did you really kill one of you roommates?"

"Yes."

Olivia almost laughed when Natalia gasped. "Are you just saying that so I'll leave you alone?"

"Yes." She rolled over finding a better position. "She trying to kill herself, got a life sentence." Olivia sighed feeling sleep slipping away.

"Did you really kill your husband?"

"No." Olivia traced a the pictures taped to her wall.

"How did he die?"

"Poison."

"I bet your daughters are smart…like you." Natalia said the first thing she could think of to keep the conversation going.

"Yea they are. Ava graduate valedictorian of her high school." Natalia had never heard so much pride in someone voice.

"You did too, uh?"

Olivia didn't respond.

"Can I come down there?"

"No."

Natalia jump down from the bed and pulled down the sheet. Olivia flinched at the sudden burst of light in the room.

"What the hell?"

"I can't sleep so I'm going to read." Natalia held up her bible.

"God damn it. Put the sheet back up." Olivia got off her bed snatching the sheet from Natalia. Before she could get it up Natalia was pulling on it. "Would you stop it."

"No, I need some light."

"Both of you shut the fuck up people are trying to sleep." Another inmate yelled, overhearing the argument.

"Fuck you." Olivia yelled out the door.

"All of you shut up." Frank came over the loud speaker.

"Rivera stop being childish. Let the sheet go."

Natalia stood her ground. "No, I can't sleep." The stood, in a battle of wills, neither letting go of the sheet.

"Fine you can get in but then you have to shut up and let me sleep." Olivia finally said.

"Okay." Natalia let go of the sheet skipping to Olivia's bed.

"You've been around Wolfe too long." Olivia slid into bed beside Natalia. They both settled on their backs trying not to touch the other.

Natalia woke up when she heard Winslow call for lunch. She wasn't hungry and Olivia rarely ate the food, so she didn't bother to get up. She wouldn't have anyway. She felt too good where she was. Olivia spooning her with an arm hugging her midsection.

When Natalia adjusted Olivia pulled her closer, back to her body. Olivia groaned in the back of her throat, making the sexist sound Natalia had ever heard.

The heat in her body rose to dangerous levels._I should have taken Blake and Doris up on that offer. _A light sheen of sweat had broken out across her skin just at the anticipation of Olivia's actions._  
_

She squeezed her legs together trying to tame the heat building. Olivia's hand moved down a bit coming dangerously close to bottom of Natalia's shirt and the top of her boxers. _I got to get up before she does something. _Even with her thoughts of moving she laid still.

The hand moved lower as Olivia shift closer, nuzzling the back of Natalia's neck. Olivia groaned again. _Someone is having a good dream._ Natalia caught Olivia's hand as it moved again, trying to find it way under the waist band. She laced their finger resting bring them to rest in front of her stomach. It did nothing to ease the ache Olivia had created with her wondering hands.

Olivia woke up just after lunch form her more than erotic dream. She pulled the body in front of her closer, then she remembered where she was and who it was. She flexed her hand that Natalia held. Natalia squeezed it in response holding it closer to her body, their hand rest against Natalia's chest.

Olivia barely stopped her hips form jerking when Natalia wiggle pressed against her sex. The thin material of the boxer wasn't enough to stop the heat coming from the other woman._ Aright this has to stop._ Olivia tried to untangle her hand. She got it free only for Natalia to roll over, half on top of her, pinning her to the bed. _Tomorrow._ Olivia laid in the dark. _She doesn't know who I am, I can't compromise this so called mission.  
_

When they woke up, they were both silent as they got ready for the showers.

"Olivia?"

"Don't make this weird okay." Olivia replied walking out of the room.

**Day 4**

They had just finished lunch, Natalia stood at the doorway of her room. She couldn't sleep and Olivia had refused to let her get in bed with her.

Natalia looked across the unit to see her ex roommate folding a piece of paper into a paper football. Kennedy flicked the paper, it flew across the unit landing on the ground just outside of Natalia's room, but slid the rest of the way.

Natalia opened the piece of paper, reading the words.

_Dear Rivera,_  
_Can u please move back. This woman is driving me crazy. She even talks in her sleep. I can't take it anymore. I no I was a jerk at 1st but I promise I will change and do your laundry for a whole month if you could find it in your heart to come back. PLEASE._

Natalia looked back at Kennedy. The young woman looked at Natalia pleading with her eyes. Even now Doris was still talking using wild hand gestures. She realized her roommate wasn't listening and stepped in front of the door with her back to Natalia. Kennedy sat on her bed slumped against the wall.

It was true they had never became close like most cell mates, but they had an understanding. Kennedy wasn't as bad as she pretended. Natalia saw how young she was, she had soften significantly to the young woman after listening to her cry some nights. Still she was trying her best to get close to Olivia and being in the same room would speed up the process.

Natalia went back to sit on her lock box and finish her letter to Rafe. Olivia had went back to sleep. It was amazing how long she could see, day or night.

She heard another letter slide into the room. She picked it up and read it.

_You and Spencer sneak over tonight, we're having a party! 2 am_

When Natalia looked up Doris was giving her the thumbs up.

Natalia shook her head, it was a bad ideal, but she was itching to do anything that didn't involve sleeping or staring.

Natalia slowly undressed a little apprehensive. Olivia was still in the shower after she talked to Rafe. She slowly walked to the first shower nozzle, turning it to warm. She careful washed without turning towards the last shower. Natalia stepped under the water stream letting the warm water running down her body washing the lavender soap away that Blake let her have.

Waking up on top of Olivia had been stimulating, to say the least. Curiosity got the best of Natalia. She peeked out the side of her eye. Olivia stood in the position, leaning against the wall with both palm flat against it.

The soap suds raced down her body. Natalia knees almost went weak as she thought about what it would be like to be those bubbles. _Holy mother of earth. That's what I was cuddling with_. Natalia thought in amazement.

Olivia turned off the water, Natalia quickly turned around. Her body was nowhere near Olivia's, every thing about Olivia's screamed perfect. She kept her back to Olivia as she dressed.

Olivia walked pass Natalia leaving her in the shower room alone.

Natalia let out a big sigh of relief. _Since I'm here alone might as well take advantage._ Her hand started its descent only to be interrupted.

"Lets go Rivera, times up."

"Okay…Be right out." _Oh God._

Natalia made it back to her room on wobbly legs. Olivia had already stripped and laid back down. The blanket was pooled at her feet, giving Natalia a good look at her bare legs. Her hand rest on her exposed stomach.

Natalia rested her head against the door way forcing herself not to look. Olivia already thought she was a pervert.

A note slid by her feet.

B- Whats wrong?

She looked across the to see Blake. Natalia retrieved her pencil sitting at the doorway.

_N- I hate being cooped up in here with no one to talk to._

B- Talk to Olivia.

_N-Olivia is part of the problem_.

She slid it back. Waiting as Blake handed the note to Doris.

D-What did she do?

_N-Nothing, really._

D-Did you two do something?

_N-No._

B-But you want to

_N-No  
_  
B-Is that a no as in yes

_N-No_

Doris took the note from Blake scribbling something an sliding it back.

D-Do you like her check yes or no.

_N-Thank you for being an adult._

Blake took the note back.

B-I had the same problem when I came.

_N-Really who?_

Doris snatch the note before Blake could read it and sent it back.

D-ME

Natalia didn't reply sending to Blake's room out of Doris's reach.

B-Me (yeah right) In general

_N-What did you do?_

B-I took care of it myself.

_N-How? _

The note slid to Blake but Doris intercepted it. Grabbing it in mid slide. She slid it back.

D-I took care of for her.

_N-Can you be serious for one second._.

B-Try this Saturday. Just jump her and see what happens.

Natalia read the note, then crumbed the paper. She put the sheet over the door, standing behind it.

"Stop cheating!" Doris whispered peeking her head around the door.

"Its not cheating, just a guide." Blake whispered back "A friendly suggestion."

**Day 5**

Natalia stood at the doorway. Peeking out beyond the sheet ever so often. She had been debating on sneaking out or not. She didn't even tell Olivia about the note. Olivia wouldn't be interested.

The clock hit two and Officer Lewis and O'Neil were no where to be found. Natalia saw Doris peek from behind their make shift door waving her over. _Now or never._ Natalia hunkered down running the short distance across to her old room.

"You made it." Blake waved Natalia over to her. She sat on the bottom bunk, Doris sat on the desk and Kennedy sat on the toilet keeping watch out.

"What are you guys doing?" Natalia's eyes adjusted to the little light that came through the corner of the uncovered door.

"Drinking?" Blake held up a cup. "Its homemade, have some."

Natalia took a sip from the cup and grimaced. "Oh god that's nasty."

"It ain't fine wine but it will due." Blake filled another cup letting Natalia keep hers.

"Sit tell us about your problem." Doris took a sit on the floor next to Blake.

"No, you'll tell."

"We promise we won't this stays in this room between us four, swear."

Natalia looked at the three women as they all nodded, like schoolgirl at a slumber party. "Its not a problem more like a feeling I don't' know what to do with."

"Okay so tell us."

"I can't stop looking her body. She's constantly walking around in her boxer and t-shirt. I can't stop thinking about her, eyes, lips, the way she holds me."

The home made alcohol came flying out of Blake's mouth, "Holds you, you didn't say anything about holding."

"It was like...twice. Once after the fight and two days ago. It just felt so good and right."

"Maybe your just horny." Kennedy said. Scratching her hand through her newly grown spiked hair.

"Yea but, I don't know…it doesn't feel like that's it. I want to know her but she's all secretive and she left with Officer Lewis one night last week."

"Oh yea I heard they were getting some quality time together. But he has O'Neil too. That's what you call a player." Natalia's ex-roommate continued to be the only one giving feedback. It wasn't helping Natalia feel any better.

"It makes me mad that she could have sex with him and not even talk to me. I get the silent treatment." Natalia refilled her cup downing it in one gulp.

"You just have to know Spencer. She does things like that. The first two weeks she barely said excuse me to me. I just kept talking until she talked back. Surely enough, we became friends."

"She's right. Olivia does thing so people won't get close you just have to play by her rules until you break through or make up some rules." Blake blinked her eyes, Natalia suddenly became two people. "I think I'm drunk." She laughed.

"Now it's a party." Doris put her arm around the blond.

"I'm not that drunk." Blake removed the other woman's arm.

Olivia woke, something was off. By now Natalia would have been tossing and turning on the top bunk. She listened for any sign Natalia was awake, but she didn't hear anything. "Rivera." Still no answer. Olivia stood up patting the bed for Natalia. "What the hell?" Olivia whipped back the sheet just in time to see Blake's roommate room into the next room. She checked the officer station but Lewis and O'Neil weren't there. Olivia ran across the floor to other room. She entered finding three extra bodies.

"Wolfe what do you think your doing?" Olivia hissed.

"Having a party. Sit, join us." Doris scooted closer to Blake on the floor.

"Rivera, lets go."

Natalia swayed in her effort shake her head, no.

"Are you drunk?" Olivia snatch the cup from Natalia's hand, smelling the contents. "You are!" She poured the drink down the small sink. "What if you got caught?"

"Don't worry we been watching them. They go to the closet for about an hour, probably doing the nasty. Plus everyone else is moving look." Kennedy pulled back the sheet. The top floor was alive with women moving from room to room.

"I don't care what everyone else is doing, Rivera, lets…"

Natalia cut Olivia off, "Shh, listen." Everyone in the room held still listening.

"Oh god right there baby. Faster." It was faint but everyone heard it.

"It's the girl upstairs. They been fucking like rabbit all week." Doris said laughing. "We can do better right?" She gave Blake a seductive look.

"Only in a solo act." Blake pushed up off the floor. "Time to hit the sack, come on." She started out the door.

"The ole dusty road." Doris followed Blake, who pushed her back into the room.

"Not you, Tracy come on." The other woman left the room, leaving Olivia and Natalia with Doris and Kennedy.

"Rivera lets go." Olivia pulled Natalia to her feet.

"Wait you don't have to go now we got at least 10 more minutes." Kennedy blocked their exit. "Please."

Olivia knew exactly what she was going through. Doris could talk for days, sometimes she talked in her sleep. It was her problem now. "Yea we do have to go, excuse me."

Kennedy sighed and stepped aside. As soon as Olivia was out the door Doris started again.

Olivia helped Natalia walk to their room. It was going to be impossible for the drunk woman to climb up.

"Olivia are you mad?" Natalia giggled.

"Be quiet." She pushed Natalia onto her bed. "Go to sleep." Natalia grabbed her arm.

"Has anyone told you how pretty you are, you could be a model or something like…a model." Natalia giggled trying to be serious.

"Your drunk, get some sleep."

"Your drunk, you get some sleep." Natalia echoed Olivia too loud.

"Shh. Just lay down."

"I'll dream about you." Natalia laid back closing her eyes. Olivia shook her head before climbing on to the top bunk.

"Tell me about your life before." Natalia waited for Olivia's answer. "Please."

"I own hotels and various investment companies with Ava and Emma's father." Olivia said. She waited for a couple of second and looked down at her bunk. Natalia had fallen asleep.

Natalia woke up later that morning with enormous hangover. She buried her face in the mattress, wishing to die already.

Olivia jump down and pulled down the sheet, letting the sun in. "Good morning."

"Why are you doing this?" Natalia groaned.

"To teach you a lesson. You wanted to talk so lets talk. What do you thin about the color purple." Olivia talked loudly. "We should redecorate."

The sound grated Natalia ear and head. Every beam of light and sound magnified her hurt. "I get it. I messed up, please put the curtain back up."

Olivia slowly put the sheet over the door.

By the afternoon Natalia was feeling much better. The nauseating feeling had passed. She watched out the door as other room went on break. They all stopped by her old room.

"Why is everyone talking to Wolfe?"

Olivia laid on her bunk fake reading a novel. She was really staring at Natalia from over the book. The sun created a halo effect around her face. She glowed in the sun. "She's probably taking bets."

"What? Like my sanity?"

"You know about that?" Olivia was a little shocked.

"She told me and someone had asked me if I could wait to Saturday to break down." Natalia laughed, thinking about her first two weeks. Everything seemed different now. "I also know you won and didn't thank me."

"Thank you for what?" Olivia closed her book.

"For not breaking down, even though you helped me. I think I deserve some credit."

"Thank you Rivera for not going crazy" Olivia deadpanned before reopening her book. "Why are you dressed any way?"

"We all can't live in our boxers and t-shirts, like you." _Even though you make them look good._

"Jealous?"

"I don't really remember what I said last night but if I did anything to embarrass myself, can you not bring it up."

"You didn't." Olivia laughed. She thought better of telling the truth.

"Okay, just in case."

"Close the curtain I'm going to sleep."

"I don't think its normal for a person to be able to sleep 22 hours a day, you might want to get that checked." Natalia jumped onto her bunk. She wasn't sleepy but there was nothing else to do. Blake and Doris both had covers over their doors. "Can you please talk to me?"

"What!"

"I don't know tell me some more about your life. Like what do you like to do or pass lovers."

"I don't do lovers or relationships."

"You've had sex before right?"

"And that's all it was. Look, people like me, my body, my looks. So they get what they want and I get what I want." Olivia stared at the space above her.

"Like what?"

"They get sex and I get money, stocks, power. I get acquainted with them. So we keep in touch. Knowing powerful people makes you power. I get in the inner circle and they become my circles." _She might as well find out now, she can stare at me with disappointing eyes tomorrow.  
_  
"What did your husband think?" Natalia asked in amazement.

"We were married for fanatical reason and our daughters. He couldn't say much cause he was making his way around town too." Olivia laughed to herself. "One night I was on a date with this woman. She had shares in all the major companies. Low and behold he walks in with his date, her husband. To say the least it was an awkward night, filled with surprises." Olivia fought to keep the nonchalant tone in her voice. Everyone knew who Olivia was and how she sought out power. "Funny things is, that wasn't the last time it happened except I was with the guy he was with wife."

_So, as long as you have something to gain you slept with other people_. "Is that why you mess around with Officer Lewis."

"Why not?"

"That's not an answer."

"Okay then yes. Are you happy now, can I sleep?" Olivia flopped onto her stomach.

**Day 6**

Olivia was faking sleeping, again. She could hear Natalia flipping the pages to the bible above her. It irritated her how much Natalia read the book. Every night she sat by the door reading and passing notes.

She heard Natalia let out a deep sign and snapped. "Would you stop that?"

"What?"

"Breathing loud."

"Well what am I supposed to do, I'm bored. You won't talk to me. We have to have something in common to talk about." Natalia thought for a long second.

"We don't."

"We both love our kids."

"So?"

"Well that's a start. Our lives aren't that much different."

"Ok, here's something, tell me about your pass tryst." Olivia rose up onto her elbows.

"I don't have tryst. I wouldn't do that." Natalia shook her head trying not to sound too judgmental.

"Oh, come on Rivera. You can tell me. You never had sex to just have sex."

"NO! Sex is a sacred ritual, it says it in the bible. I loved Rafe's father." She did as much as a 16 year old knew about love. Her young life was interrupted when her first time having sex resulted in her only child.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "But he left so there was no one else for 18 years?"

"There was one guy I really loved and we made love, but we were in different places in life. I wanted to settle down with Rafe. He was in college and wasn't ready to settle down permanently. After that I didn't want various men running in and out of Rafe's life, so I put mine on hold." Natalia thought about her words. Her life was on hold again for Rafe.

"That is sad." Olivia laughed, falling back to the bed.

"Is not. It was the right thing to do." Natalia replied defending her actions.

"No the right thing to do was take them somewhere were Rafe wouldn't know."

"Everything done in the dark will come to light. You should get out in the world more." Natalia responding angry that Olivia would think so little of her as to sell her soul for a few minutes of pleasure if she were lucky.

"My world is big. Do you know the places I've been?" Olivia snapped back.

"To have been so many places, your world is small. My life is bigger than gaining things through my body. Its called prostitution." Natalia quipped back regretting the word instantly. She hadn't meant to call Olivia a name but she was steaming mad.

"Whatever." Olivia played the words off, but they had hit hard. _Time to dig deep_. "We do have something else in common. We both like fiction novels."

"If that is a jab at my religion that you can stop talking. It helps me if you don't believe that that's your problem. I know what your trying to do and it won't work. You can't make me lash out at you cause your hurt." Natalia closed her book, jumping off her bed. She pulled the sheet down, letting the moon light in. She sat on the floor at the door praying silently.

Olivia watched as she sat in front of the door, a seed of guilt planted itself, but she didn't like being called names.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I shouldn't have said that." Natalia turned around. Her eyes showing her sincerity. "You're not a prostitute."

"Whatever." Olivia pulled the blanket over her head. After a few minutes the guilt threatened to consume her. "I'm sorry I called the bible science fiction."

Olivia couldn't see it, but she knew Natalia was smiling.

"Apology accepted." Natalia's smile was so big it hurt her cheeks. She knew Olivia was breaking. "One day you have to tell me about the places you've been."

Olivia just rolled over, away from the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 8**

Both women were sleeping until Frank pulled the sheet from over the door. "Take this shit down." He dragged two full large garbage bags into the room. Olivia sat up shielding her eyes from the dim light.

"Sign here." He held and pen and pad out. Olivia signed the paper still drowsy. "Rivera, sign." He held the pen and pad to Natalia. She also signed the paper. He walked out without explaining.

"What time is it?"

Olivia looked out the door at the clock. "8 p.m."

"What is that?" Natalia watched as Olivia picked up one of the bags.

"Yours."

"Mine what?"

"Commissary."

"Oh yeah." Natalia jumped down opening her bag like a child on Christmas morning. She sat down on the floor leaning against the bed rail. "Cookies." She pulled out the strawberry flavored cookies holding them up, she could smell the cookies through the package.

Olivia sat down beside her. She was too aware of the fact that Natalia only had on underwear and an over sized t shirt, that rose up her leg. "Their good but the lemon ones are better." She took the yellow package of cookies out of her bag and opened them. "Here try one."

"Mhm no. I don't like lemon." Natalia grimace, lemon was the worst favor of anything. She hated it.

"There good, here." Olivia held a cookie up to Natalia's face. Natalia turned her head in defiance. "Just taste it."

Natalia leaned over on her side avoiding the cookie. "No."

Olivia climbed on top of her holding the cookie to the other woman's closed lips. "Please I promise they're good." She held the cookie against Natalia's lips.

Natalia shook her head, pressing her lips to a thin line.

"Just one bite."

Natalia could feel Olivia's mouth moving against her suppressed a moan but her mouth opened and Olivia took the opportunity to feed her the cookie.

Olivia sucked in a deep breathe when Natalia lips wrapped around her finger. "Good?" She was not longer hovering over Natalia, but mostly pressed against her.

Natalia nodded, almost forgetting about the cookie.

"See." Olivia crawled off Natalia, gulping down the lump of desire. "What else you got?" She tried to change the subject.

Natalia sat up trying to compose herself. "Um, socks, t-shirts. Candy." She pulled out several chocolate candy bars and other bagged assortments. "Oh, cups of noodles…Tuna and crackers…Shampoo and soap" She pulled her lock box from under the bed organizing her new thing inside it. "So what do we try first? Bite sized dark chocolate Milky Way or vanilla crème cookies."

Olivia ignored the question, sitting silently trying to compose herself.

"What are those?" Natalia picked a small package up Olivia had laid down.

"Ear plugs, here you can have a pair, we can try them out tonight." She handed the yellow plugs to Natalia. "Here try the spicy beef stick and cheese." Olivia pulled the items out of her bag, handing them to Natalia.

An hour later Natalia was stuffed. They had ate a cup of noodle and tried just about every bag of candy.

"Here taste the tuna with skittles." Olivia held the concoction on the end of a plastic spoon.

"Oh god no, I'm stuffed and that's nasty."

"Don't make me force you again."

"I let you the first time." Natalia laughed, daring Olivia with her eyes.

"Alright you asked for it."

Natalia started to crawl away but Olivia was on top of her back pinning her to the floor. She buried her face in her hand refusing to taste the mix.

"Come on Rivera taste it." Olivia began to tickle Natalia's ribs.

Natalia squirmed until she was almost free. She rolled over, holding Olivia's wrist in mid-air, away from her mouth. "No."

"Yes. Now taste it." Olivia sat a stride the younger woman holding her in place. She used her free hand to tickle Natalia again.

"Olivia! Okay…Okay." Natalia submitted, red in the faces from laughing. She was fed the mix, or what was left of it on the spoon.

"So?" Olivia leaned above Natalia on all fours.

Natalia cleared her throat, trying to swallow. "Um, it could use some salt or less skittles."

"I'll tell the chef." Olivia sat back on Natalia's leg fully aware of the havoc she was causing.

Natalia sat up, blushing at their positions. She couldn't find a place to put her hands. She ducked her head letting her hair form a shield around her redden face.

"Why do you do that?" Olivia combed the long strains behind Natalia's ear.

"I don't know." Her heart accelerated at the feint touch of Olivia's finger tip on her face. "How come you don't like me?" The question sounded needier that Natalia had wanted.

"I do." _A little too much._

"You don't like talking to me." Natalia whispered. Olivia didn't have a problem joking with Lewis or Wolfe, but she hardly said two sentences to Natalia in one day without it turning into a fight.

"Look at me." Olivia tilted Natalia's chin up. "I got two life sentences. You obvious don't belong here so there's no need to make a lot of friends."

"I just want one." Natalia's hands settled on Olivia's bare thighs.

The heat traveled through her palms into Olivia's legs, settling between them. Olivia stared into Natalia's sincere brown eyes.

Without thinking Natalia's hands slid up the smooth path till they circled Olivia's waist,pulling the woman closer. As she leaned forward inches away from kissing Olivia, she could feel Olivia's breathe across her lips.

"Spencer."

Olivia jumped off Natalia, standing up. She rubbed her face feeling the embarrassment of being caught. "Lewis. Fuck."

"Put on some clothes and come with me." Josh stood at the door, the curtain at his feet, trying to keep a smirk off his face.

Olivia threw her white jumpsuit on and followed Josh outside. Natalia was still sitting on the floor, too scared to move._ I almost kissed her, she almost kissed me._ She looked out the door to find Olivia and Josh in each others arms just outside of the showers. The slightly happy feeling, die a horrible death in her chest.

Josh pulled Olivia against him, locking his arms behind her back. "Lets go to the utility closet."

"Why Officer Lewis what kind of girl do you think I am?" Olivia said is her best southern accent.

"The kind that I just caught making out with the new fish." He laughed.

Olivia pushed away from him. "New fish? She's been here almost three months now. And we weren't."

"Really cause were I was standing it looked like you two were about to check each others tonsils." Josh teased pulling Olivia to the utility closet in the laundry room.

"Why are we in here anyway?"

"Well Williams is working with me tonight. We have to make it seem real, so make some noises."

"Oh look how small it is!"

"Hey, that not funny."

"Oh come on, Lewis, tell me so I can go to bed."

"Me and Winslow are going to be leaving tomorrow to pick up our new guest. We'll be gone a couple of days so stay out of trouble. If you need anything Cooper will be here." Josh motion for Olivia to be quiet as he put his ear to the door. "He's out there." Josh whispered.

"OH god right there." Olivia said with no enthusiasm.

Josh listened for the person leaving. "Alright. Go ahead."

"I told you last week about the shipment coming in tomorrow. Winslow has his brother visiting a inmate to drop it off. I think his name is Richard."

"I'll tell Cooper and the commander see if we want to take him down or wait to see where it flows."

"Is that it?" Olivia said hoping Josh had forgotten or let what happen earlier go.

"Oh no, let's talk about what I interrupted."

"You didn't interrupt anything. We were just talking."

"Talking, is that what you women are calling it now and days." Josh smiled as her stroked his chin.

"You want me to spread a rumor about little Lewis being small or you want to let it go." Olivia challenged Josh.

He held his hands up, knowing when he had lost. "Alright, no need to hit below the belt."

When Olivia got back to her room Natalia had climbed back onto her bed with her back to the door. She didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved. She put the curtain back up, undressed and laid on her bed.

Natalia couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She had been laying quietly for almost 2 hours. Olivia was still running through her mind. Olivia's soapy body, Olivia on top of her, almost kissing her. Her palms were still warm were they had touched Olivia.

She listened to Olivia's steady breathing making sure she was sleep. She looked down. Olivia's eyes were closed. Natalia could see an ear plug sticking out her right ear.

Natalia laid on the top bunk caught up in her fantasy. The few moments in the shower replayed themselves over and over. Except Olivia was looking at her with sexy green eyes beckoning her over. In her mind Olivia kissed her instead of being interrupted. She imagines Olivia's velvet lips on hers. Her hands had a mind of their own as the travel to two different destinations. One messaged her breast under her shirt. The other slipped under her cotton panties and her legs opened willingly to the invasion.

Olivia laid on the bottom bunk still listening to the darkness. Her idol thoughts were interrupted by a moan. _She better not be._ She heard another suppressed moan. _God she is. _She felt like she was invading Natalia's privacy. Olivia was about to put her left ear plug in to block out the noises until she heard her name.

Natalia's fingers worked until they had her on edge. The vision in her mind coming to life with each stroke of her thumb. She bit her lip as her body string tightened and her back bowed. "Please, Olivia." She whispered into to the night air, feeling the tension of the week slip away into thin air. Olivia's name played silently on her lips as the pulse of lightening whizzed through her veins, her muscles seized leaving her body bowed off the bed. Natalia slowly came back to earth, listening to make sure she didn't wake up her roommate. The feeling of guilt washed over her, realizing what she had just done with another human being in the room._ God Natalia, look what you have become, some sex addict taking pleasure in getting off when another person is in the room.  
_

Olivia lay on her bad with her hand over her mouth, stunned and turn on at the action of Natalia. _I can't believe that just happened. Shit, how am I supposed to sleep now._ She didn't, the sound of Natalia moaning kept her awake for the rest of the night. It took all her will power not to slip her hand between her legs, relieving the pressure, instead she began to form a plan to help relieve it.

**Day 10**

"Alright ladies. There is a new Sheriff in town. As most of you know I'm Officer Foley. Winslow is not here so this is how we are going to do it. Everyone can come out for an hour, but if I hear one argument over anything, what happened in vent or who saw the mouse you'll all going right back in. Upper level your hour starts at 12, lower level your hour will start at 3 pm"

When they're time came the women hurried and dressed meeting their friends out on the yard. They basked in the sun, from being stuck inside for the last 9 days.

Olivia went to the showers first while Natalia called Rafe.

"Olivia!" Doris called her ex roommates name, waving her over to their table.

"What?"

"So anything interesting happen last night."

"No why would you say that." Olivia answered in defense.

"I saw you and Lewis go in the shower room."

"Oh that, yea." Olivia let out a puff of air, remembering the curtain not being up went she was on top of Natalia.

"Oh that, did something else happen, like with a certain brunette, brown eyes." Doris tried to wiggle her eyebrows but never succeeded

"So that's what the bet is about?"

"Uh, what bet?" Doris's back straightened looking for any possible help near by.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know all about your little game and let me tell you, I don't appreciate it."

"Your right its wrong to bet on people personal lives." Doris held a straight solemn face. "But we ain't in here for being angels, so what can you do?"

Olivia jumped at her friend, who quickly ran from the table. She sat outside the rest of the hour letting her hair dry in the sun's heat, watching the women play basketball. She wasn't too eager to go back in and face Natalia. The feeling of being around Natalia was becoming too familiar and pleasant.

Natalia had just hung up with Rafe feeling much better knowing he was having a good summer.

Blake ran up to her, excited. "So what happen?"

"What?…Nothing we just traded cookies and talked."

"Cookies as in sex right?" Blake clapped her hands like a trained sea creature.

"No!"

"Was it moist?"

"That's it. I'm not talking to you any more." Natalia folded her arms.

"Wait I got one more, something about crème filling let me work it out first." Blake shouted after Natalia.

"I got our crème filling right here."

"Not really into vanilla." Blake flipped her hair in Doris's direction.

"Good cause I come in all 31 flavors." Doris licked her lip."Every pun intended."

"That's ice cream." Blake scoffed.

"That to." She winked before walking off leaving Blake flushed.

The horn sounded too early for all the inmates who slowly made their way back to her room.

Natalia returned to her room and Olivia was already there. She blushed still remembering the night before.

"What's that?" Sniffing the air, Olivia stepped into Natalia's personal space.

Natalia backed up against the wall as Olivia followed her every step.

Both her hands pressed flat against the wall on either side of Natalia's head,trapping her. Olivia leaned in closer smelling Natalia hair. "Let me guess, lavender." Olivia whispered in Natalia's ear, sending a shiver down her cellmates back.

"And vanilla." Natalia squeaked.

Olivia pressed forward, holding her body against the other woman's. "It smells good. You should use more often." Olivia's pushed Natalia's hair off her neck tracking the smell. The tip of her nose grazed the delicate skin, eliciting a whimper from Natalia.

Natalia couldn't believe what was happening, it was too close to her fantasy. When Olivia touched the over sensitive skin, the basket dropped from Natalia's hands crashing to the floor. Natalia cursed herself from being so clumsy.

"You want to play cards? " Olivia asked still not moving.

Natalia could only nod, her voice stolen away.

Olivia bounced onto the bed. "Poker or speed." She asked innocently.

"Speed."

"Speed it is."

**Day 13**

Natalia was feeling much better, everyday after their one hour break, her and Olivia would talk and play cards. Something had changed in Olivia. She didn't know what but she was being much more social, instead of sleeping. Today was no different. Every time she stepped in the room Olivia found a way next to her. It didn't bother Natalia one bit she loved the attention Olivia was showing. The slight touches and devilish grins only heighten her attraction to Olivia.

"I can't get enough of this smell. You have to let me use this soap." Olivia had Natalia pressed against the wall. This time she turned Natalia around so that she was facing the wall too. Her hands flat on the wall next to Natalia's hips. Once again she traced the scent down Natalia neck grazing the same spot. Natalia's breathe caught in her throat. Olivia smiled at the reaction, continuing her journey. She pulled Natalia's over-sized shirt off one shoulder.

Natalia pushed back against Olivia having not control of her own hips, she was feeling dizzy from the closeness.

Olivia stopped herself from pushing back. Letting go of the shirt, putting it back in place, on Natalia's shoulder. "You should just leave the bottle open so it perfumes the room." Olivia let her hand slide across Natalia's hips. She sat on her bed, watching as Natalia tried to regain somewhat normal breathing. She still hadn't turned around. "Poker or speed?"

"Poker."

"Strip poker it is. Jumpsuit counts twice." Olivia answered had been waiting for Natalia to pick poker.

Natalia swallowed audibly.

After a few hands Olivia was left in her boxers and t shirt, while Natalia still wore her shirt and suit. She had only lost her socks.

"You've been cheating somehow." Olivia said knowing she had a losing hand. She wasn't trying to lose but she wasn't mad about it either.

"I'm not as naive as you think. Remember I grew up in Chicago." Natalia laughed putting down her hand. "Flush, beat that."

"Damn." Olivia threw down her hand.

"Ha, I won go ahead lose something." Natalia mouth went dry looking into Olivia's eyes. They held mischief. _She was trying to lose._

Olivia rose for the bed covering the door with the sheet.

Natalia blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. She couldn't see the other woman but she heard the shirt hit the floor. The bed dipped beside her.

Olivia pushed Natalia onto her back, straddling the surprised woman.

"Olivia, maybe we should…slow down." Natalia tried to voice what her heart was telling her,but her body was fighting against the notion.

"Relax. You won." She took Natalia's hands guiding them to her smooth back.

Natalia cautiously ran them up and down. She stopped at the bottom of Olivia's bra and at the top of her underwear.

Olivia opened Natalia's suit, running her hands down the flat surface of her stomach. "You have a nice body Natalia." The other woman only whimpered and arched in response. Olivia found Natalia's lips, kissing her with force. Her tongue seeking entrance, as she stroked Natalia's nipple through the cotton covering.

Natalia let Olivia caress the inside of her mouth with her velvet tongue. She could felt Olivia rocking slowly against her stomach.

Olivia was in a rush to quench the fire that burned between her legs. She moved and pulling the suit from Natalia.

"Olivia wait, I've never done this before." Natalia's nervousness took over her want. She sat in her boxers and t shirt, racked with fear.

Olivia almost laughed, _innocent isn't the word._ Once again she sat astride the woman and placed Natalia hand between her legs. "You feel that."

Natalia held her breath went she felt Olivia's wetness through the thin material. Her hand moved timidly caressing the heat as Olivia shivered.

"Its okay everyone does it to pass the time." Olivia kissed down Natalia neck, when she felt Natalia stiffen under her. "What's wrong?"

"Pass the time?"

"We got nothing but time, baby." Olivia smile against Natalia's shoulder. She slow rocked against Natalia's stilled hand.

"No, I don't want this to be some meaningless fling." Natalia pulled her hand away from its new home.

"What?" Olivia laughed until she felt the seriousness of Natalia's words. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Olivia. My body is a gift. I don't want it to be just something to pass the time." Natalia rolled over, forcing Olivia to sit on the bed, beside her.

"What did you think this was?" The older woman asked.

The amusement in her voice upset Natalia even more. "I don't know I just wanted…I don't know what I wanted." Natalia trailed off, knowing she was driven by mostly lust.

"Well let me help you figure it out." Olivia straddle Natalia again. "This time you can have the real thing instead of a fantasy."

Natalia pushed Olivia away in shock, she stood of the bunk. "You were awake?"

"Its okay a girl has got to do what a girl has to do. But you don't need a dream cause I'm right here for the taking." Olivia kissed Natalia's hand pulling her back.

"Like with Lewis?" Natalia pulled away for Olivia.

"What me and Josh do is none of your business." Olivia retorted, growing angrier by the hesitation.

"Great your on a first name bases. You're right it none of my business, you can have causal sex with everyone else but not me." Natalia climbed on her bed almost in tears.

_Fuck._ Olivia flopped back on her bed. "I'm sorry I thought…"

**Day 14**

"Ma what's wrong you sound sad." Rafe asked. Natalia had been less cheery that the last couple of days.

"Nothing."

"Ma? Did some one do something to you. Was it your prison wife?"

Natalia smiled despite her mood. Rafe was insistent about prison families. "Rafe I don't have a prison wife."

"Yes you do, did she do something cause if she did. You know what put her on the phone right now."

"Stop being silly." Natalia laughed at her sons antics.

"I'm serious Ma. If you ever need me to talk some sense in to her let me know. I'll take the first flight down to kick her ass."

"Raphael."

"Ma, for real. You can tell me. Is she femme or butch?"

"That's enough." Natalia covered her mouth trying not to laugh too loud. "How are things with you?"

Olivia sat at the her table. She was actually feeling bad about last night. Olivia had never been the one for emotion. It took a lot back stabbing and hardheartedness to survive. Everyone except her daughters were a pawn in the game of life, to be conquered and used. Now that concept had been challenged.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Blake sat on the table top. She had been dodging her admirer for the last 30 minutes.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"What's wrong with Rivera?"

"How am I supposed to know." Olivia snapped back.

"Whoa. First her and now you. Did you two have a fight or something." Blake looked over at Natalia who had the same sad face.

"Nothing, stay out of it." Olivia turned away from Blake.

"Oh, I know you did it right?…oh it wasn't good, wasn't it?" Blake grimaced. She had plenty of experience in bad sex. It could ruin a relationship fast.

"Would you be quiet. You don't know anything."

"I do know one thing. You did something to make my best friend sad and you need to fix it, like yesterday."

"Money is your only friend."

"And as you can see there is not that much here so I settled for an human, so" Blake's rant was interrupted.

"There you are! I know your tired cause you been running through my mind all day!" Doris walked toward the table.

"Fix it." Blake hissed before trying to hide in a group of women walking by.

Olivia looked back over to at Natalia. She had been joined at the table by two older women. One of them rubbed her back as she talked, no doubt about last night._Why am I always the bad person. Probably because you laugh when she tried to explain why she wouldn't have sex with you._

The horn sounded, signaling the hour was over. Olivia briefly thought about staying outside to see how long it would take them to know she was missing. The hole sound a little better than facing Natalia.

Olivia walked back to her room. Natalia was curled on her side facing the wall. She went to put the curtain up. Blake was giving her a dirty look from across the room. She put up the curtain, standing at the darken corner.

She could hear Natalia suppress a sob. The next one broke her resolve. Olivia dug through her lock box until she felt the cookies. She took two out of the pack and climbed into the top bunk behind Natalia. She felt her stiffen. "I brought a peace offering, lemon." Natalia didn't respond. Olivia moved closer to Natalia, pressing against her back. She held the cookie up to the other woman's face. "I'm sorry." Natalia still didn't move. "Fine." Olivia threw the cookies over her back onto the floor. She wrapped one arm around Natalia's mid section hugging her tight as Natalia struggled to get loose. "Would you stop for one second and listen to me."

The fight left Natalia, when she heard Olivia's plea. She laid still determined not to accept anything less than a full heart felt apology.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I thought you wanted sex. I messed up. But I told you I don't do relationships. " Olivia laid her head on Natalia's arm. "Don't be mad."

Natalia stayed silent for a long minute. "I'm not mad at you cause you said that's how your life was. I'm mad at myself cause I allowed myself to be one of those people." Natalia turned facing Olivia. "I like you. If your silent or fussing about something, I love that. You have so much passion for things, your daughters, life…I just wanted to be one of those things."

Olivia stayed silent listening to Natalia. She couldn't be what Natalia wanted even if she tried.

"So where do we go from here?" Natalia sat up, drying her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Can't you just give me a chance? I really want to show you how love can be. Its not about sex or using someone. Its about mutual feelings and compromise."

"I can't do that Natalia…We can be friends." Olivia offered.

"I don't know if i can be your friend." Natalia brought her hand down to Olivia's face and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"Natalia, I can't…"

"NEW FISH!"

Natalia looked at Olivia before climbing over the woman and standing at the door way pulling the make shift door down.

Harley Davidson stood in the middle of the unit looking around. She gazed at the women who came out to see her. Harley loved the admiration, being in the spot light was her favorite pass time. She scanned the unit until her eyes settled on green eyes staring un-amused by her entrance.

Olivia's eye connected with Harley's. She received a smile and a wink from the other woman. She didn't return it.

"Your rooms up stairs." Frank pointed to the room above Blake's.

Harley slowly walked to her room, trying to separate her enemies from friends.. She stood in her doorway like the other women. Listening to them buzz with excitement. She looked down at Olivia, plans had already started to form.

A few minutes later the second gang leader, Rachel Royal was lead in to the room above Olivia's.

"Alright quiet down ladies, tomorrow you are off punishment. Make no mistake, one slip up and you'll be on it for a month." Winslow walked out of the unit leaving Frank and Cyrus in charge.

Olivia left the door way, sitting on her bunk. She had bigger things to think about, than the new arrivals.

Natalia stood at the door. She didn't know if Harley was winking at her or Olivia, either way she didn't like it. "Olivia. I know you said you couldn't but if you could just think about it, for me."

"I can't"

"Well I'm not going anywhere, until you give me a reason why." Natalia crossed her arms, like a defiant child.

"Spencer." Josh stood at their doorway. Olivia switched places with Natalia. "How you doing?" He whispered.

"Fine."

"So, you do something while I was gone."

"Later, Lewis." Olivia walked away from the door.

Natalia strained to hear their conversation but she couldn't. Josh was quickly making it on to her hit list.

The next day after headcount, Olivia left the room immediately. She hadn't said a word to Natalia the whole night. Everything she thought of only made things more confusing.

She took and shower, did laundry, then after she couldn't find any other reason to stay out of her room she sat outside. Ever since she and Natalia talked she couldn't get the woman out of her head, even in her dreams. With ever re-evaluation of her situation the pros were building and the cons were shrinking. She just couldn't admit what she knew was true.

Harley had spent the whole day gather her new gang. They weren't the hard core criminals she was used to, but they had potential. It seems they had been waiting on her for some time. She just needed to stay low until she had the guards in her pocket, then she could take over. She stood on the side of the basketball court staring at Olivia who sat at a table. She was determined to get the women in her bed by any means necessary. For now she would try wooing her.

"Olivia would you just admit that you want her." Blake sat at the table with Olivia. Natalia had told her what happened.

"Would you let it go?" Olivia looked around making sure no one was listening.

"NO, you're being childish. Just cause you have feeling for another person doesn't mean your weak or what ever you're scared of."

"I'm not scared. She's not my type, religious and has weird morals."

"Everyone is your type. You sleep with anything that walks, so stop lying. For some reason she cares for you and that doesn't come every day especially in here." She already knew what Olivia was going to say.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"That's different. Wolfe is…well Wolfe. But Natalia is special, she has real feeling that's she's not scared to show. It will be the worst thing you ever let slip away."

"I know." Olivia whispered. Blake smiled at the admission. "That's just never happened to me. My high school math teacher didn't even turn me down and she wasn't even gay or bi sexual."

"And I thought I was conceded. You're mad cause she wouldn't have meaningless sex with you."

"I'm not mad just confused. The last couple days she was loving me touching her. Then when it comes time, she stops."

"Wait you slept with you high school math teacher!"

Olivia laid her head on the table.

"Olivia the girl obviously has it bad for you, so stop being stubborn and give her a chance."

"What if…" Olivia rubbed her forehead, all this thinking was giving her a head ache.

Harley walked right through the basketball game and walked over to Olivia, she put on foot on the bench beside Olivia. "Hey beautiful, what's your name?"

Olivia gave the woman a brief dismissive look, before acting like she wasn't there.

"Ouch...My name is Harley, but you can call me yours." Harley tried to comb her hands through Olivia's hair. Her hand was slapped away.

"Don't fucking touch me." Olivia yelled. Her patience had ran out 10 minutes ago. She stood level with the woman, ready.

Harley just laughed. "I'll touch you when I feel like it." She stood chest to chest with Olivia, until Natalia squeezed in between them.

Natalia had been watching the whole display. She was watching, waiting to see if Olivia would go for the woman. Just as she was about to go inside she saw the two square off and decided to intervene. She stood with her back to Olivia between the two women. "Please. We just got off punishment and no one wants to go to the hole when its so beautiful outside."

"Who are you?" Harley looked Natalia up and down.

"Natalia Rivera, from Chicago. Olivia is my room mate." Natalia took a step back forcing Olivia to move with her.

"Well Rivera, your breaking the number one rule of prison…mind your business." Harley stepped closer to the two.

Natalia could feel Olivia tense behind her. She laughed nervously, "Well Olivia is my roommate so she is my business. I can't let her go to the hole. So we're just going to go. It was nice meeting you." Natalia pulled Olivia around Harley and back inside the unit. She blew out a sigh of relief. She didn't show it but she was scared for her life just then.

As soon as they made it inside the unit Natalia walked away from a slightly stunned Olivia. Natalia showed her strength only when she needed to. Olivia chuckled to herself before heading to find Doris. _That women has some balls._

Natalia sat on top one of the picnic tables. Natalia felt like she was at square one. For two days Olivia hadn't talk to her even when they were in the room together. Doris and Olivia walked out of the unit talked animated about something. Both of the stopped at the table occupied by Natalia.

"Have you guy seen Blake?" Doris asked.

"D.W. this place isn't the size of a football field, how can you lose someone?" Olivia walked away as Natalia talked to Doris. Natalia followed her until she disappeared.

"Give her time."

"I'm trying. It's really hard being closed in with someone and not talk." Natalia said defeated.

"I heard you were starting a bible study group?"

"You want to come?"

"Ooo, I would but my skin sizzles at the touch of holy things." Doris left her, continuing her search.

Olivia went back inside to spy on another group. Ever since the two new inmates arrived the gangs had been busy. Olivia listened to every conversation she could picking up more information. She was doing anything to keep her mind busy.

The next day at lunch Harley stood up and walked of to Olivia again. "Hey, baby." She tapped Olivia's shoulder.

Natalia watched her from another table.

"Harley Davidson. Why are you touching my woman." Rachel walked p to the two. She had a big tattoo of a crown with two R's sitting on top of them, on her bicep. 'Queen' was written across her neck. She no longer sported a buzz cut but black hair that came shoulder length.

The two women stood towering over a sitting Olivia, who was growing angrier by the second.

"Your woman, I saw her first."

"Doesn't matter she's mine." The leader of the queens smiled touching Olivia's shoulder. It was batted away.

Olivia stood from her seat. "You two don't own anyone or anything. The first one to touch me again is pulling back a nub." They both stood ignoring her.

"Shoot for her." A member of the crowd, that formed, shouted. Everyone else roared in agreement. Winslow stood smiling at the door watching the women.

"Fine first one to hit gets her." Harley and Rachel walked out to the court, getting the ball out of the grass.

Doris stood on the table as the women surrounded her making their bets. She wrote as fast as she could on the small piece of paper.

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek in rage. She hadn't been to the hole since she got there but they were pushing her to act.

Natalia stood a the edge of the patio watching try after try, the women missed the three pointers. Rachel missed again and the ball bounced over to the her. She caught it holding it in her hands. Natalia looked at Olivia. She could see the smoke coming for her ears.

"Hey, Revera give the ball back." Harley held her arms out.

"It's Rivera." Natalia replied as she walked out on to the court. "I want to play."

Rachel laughed, "YOU! Go ahead. But if you miss **you** belong to me."

Natalia stood at the three point line trying to line up her shot. Her hands started to tremble as she thought about what she was doing. _What did I get myself into._ She pulled the ball back over her shoulder trying to line her feet up and threw the ball at it intended goal, on a prayer.

Olivia watched as Natalia shot the ball. _If this goes in we were meant to be for the time being._ She crossed her fingers as the ball flew, for hit or miss, she wasn't sure yet.

The ball arched through the air hitting the back of the rim bouncing up and in. The crowd went wild as the two leaders stood stunned at the turn of events.

"I guess you won her." Rachel said shaking her head. "Didn't want her anyway, I'd rather have you." Rachel winked at Natalia walking pass her.

Harley stood dismayed at the younger woman's actions. Her interference was quickly getting old.

The horn sounded for the end of lunch. Natalia was still in stock at the basket she made. She had never really played basketball before. She had only tired to actually shot a basketball two or three time when Rafe was into the game. She walked back to the patio in a daze, but she still had the mind to grab Olivia wrist pulling her back inside.

They got to their room. Natalia was floating. The feeling faded when she looked around, she had forgot that she had packed her stuff.

Olivia was rambling excitedly about the shot. It decided their fate she was ecstatic that something outside of herself and Natalia had intervene, whether it was god or the wind.. "Did you know you were going to hit…." Her sentence was cut short when she saw the missing items. "What's this?"

"I'm moving."

"I see, why?" Olivia tried to find her voice, while a cold chill ran through her.

"I can't be in this room with you and not feel like I just got my heart ripped out." Natalia leaned against the wall, refusing to meet Olivia's hurt eyes.

Olivia stood in shock. Too many things were happening today. "You can't. You...you just won."

"Olivia I don't want to own you. You're a person, not a thing to be played with. How many times do I have to tell you that." Natalia closed her lock box that held her personal items.

"No I don't want you to go. I want **you** to be my roommate." Olivia was near tears. She had just figured out what she wanted in life and it was leaving, just like everyone else.

"Activity times ladies."

"I can't, but I don't want you to feel like we still can't be friends. I think I'm ready to be your friend." Natalia walked to the door, needing some space from Olivia.

The other women caught her wrist pinning her again the door frame, with her body. "No you can't leave. I need you to stay. You won me so you have to."

"Olivia I don't own you…"

"Yes you do if you want to. Cause I want you to. I want to try with you, for you. Please don't leave." The tear spilled down Olivia face as she buried her face in Natalia's shoulder hugging her tight.

"Olivia, please don't say that if you don't mean it."

"I do." Olivia pulled Natalia in to a mouth bruising kiss. It became gentler as Natalia kissed her back. Their tongue dueled until Olivia gave over control to Natalia.

The women walking outside hooted and whistled at the scene. Olivia pulled back for air, still holding Natalia. "Please stay. I can change. You said you weren't going anywhere."

Natalia wipe the tears from Olivia's face. "God, you're beautiful even when you cry."

The rest of the day was a blur to Natalia. Everyone congratulated her on her shot. She still kept an eye on Olivia. Something was nagging at her, she just couldn't figure out what.

When lock down came, Natalia suddenly felt unsure of things. Olivia had been quiet and she didn't know what to say.

She laid on her bunk itching to get on the bottom.

"You can come down here if you want to, but if you don't…" Before Olivia could finish her sentence Natalia was climb over her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Natalia laid on her side propped up on her arm. "Olivia?"

"Natalia?" Olivia replied.

"Seriously, I need you to do something before we start anything."

"What's that, cause I already got tested."

"I want you to stop seeing Office Lewis. I can't stand thinking of him touching you."

Olivia laid silent trying to figure out a way around this conversation. "What if I told you I wasn't having sex with him. What if I said we just talked."

"Then I would ask about what?"

"What if I said I can't tell you?"

"I would still want to know otherwise I would think you were lying." Natalia replied not wanting to lie to Olivia.

"OK, I'll break it off, for you." Olivia turned on her side, throwing her arm around Natalia waist.

"Thank you." Natalia leaned down kissing Olivia. The kiss soon got out of control as Olivia pulled Natalia on top of her. Natalia pulled back. "Slow down I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Olivia's tone was anything but convincing.

"Olivia, I'm serious."

"I know. We're in the dating zone, or something." Olivia said with a little more conviction.

Natalia still wasn't satisfied but she let it go. She slid off Olivia laying her head on Olivia's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Natalia had been floating on cloud nine the whole week. Her and Olivia hadn't even got up for activity. They stayed cuddling in bed, until it was time for Natalia to call Rafe. Olivia had been reluctant to let her leave. Only after she promised to come back did Olivia let her get up. This morning and Olivia's overall fear of her leaving had Natalia curious as to what Olivia life was really like before her millions.

"Hey Ma."

"Hi Rafe, what are you doing?"

"Surfing the internet."

"I don't want you on any of those dirty sites." Natalia chasten her teenage son.

"Ma! God I'm not." Rafe embarrassed easily. He was just glad his roommates weren't there.

"How's summer school going?" Rafe had enrolled in summer school at college to get a jump of his studies before baseball took over.

"Its okay. I'm having some trouble with the math, but I got a tutor."

"She hot." Natalia joked. Rafe didn't learn a thing from his last math tutor. He was too busy daydreaming about her.

"Yea, he is." Rafe burst out laughing when Natalia took in a sharp gasp. "I'm kidding. She's okay, but she's also married."

"So what are you doing?"

"I been looking up that prison. A lot of famous women criminal have been through there."

"You just looked it up, like that."

"Yea, say a name I can look them up."

"Um." Natalia didn't know if she should invade Olivia's privacy, but she wanted to know and Olivia wasn't going to tell her. "Olivia Spencer." She could hear him typing.

"Wow. This woman has internet sites dedicated to her and a book out on her life."

"What do they say."

"Wikipedia. It says her she grew up in California where she met Phillip Spaulding when she was 17. They had two kids together."

"Is that all, does it say anything about before that."

"Hold on. In the book it say she grew up poor. Her mother put her out when she was 10. It says she put her out in the middle of the night after Olivia told her, her step-father tried to touch her."

"She what!" Natalia stood in shock. _How can a mother do that._

"Yea. She bounced foster homes for two years until her real Dad got custody. Then he threw her out when she was 15 when he found her kissing another girl. Oh, to be a fly on that wall. Anyway, she went back to foster care where she moved a lot till she met Phillip. They married after they started a investing together and she bought some hotels. Says she's got a high IQ."

"Is that true?" No wonder Olivia was scared to let anyone in her life. She had been abandoned by her family and countless homes.

"It says it true. Ma you should see this. Says her and Phillip were both bi-sexual. They were notorious for throwing sex parties. They were swingers. Cool!"

"That's not cool Rafe. Does it say anything about his father?" Natalia look towards her room.

"Yea says he didn't like Olivia, thought she was after their money. He looks mean and old. She killed both of them with poison. They said she was trying to inherit all Phillip's money and run off with one of her lovers. Damn Ma your in prison with some hot girls."

"What!"

"Nothing I was just looking at her picture. She is…"

"Rafe!" Natalia didn't want Rafe thinking about Olivia like that. "What about Doris Wolfe?"

"Says she was a corrupt Politician, convicted of embezzlement, being involved in organized crime, murder of a FBI agent, fled to Mexico, but came back when her daughter got sick. She was caught at the hospital. Says her Dad was a corrupt politician too. Guess it runs in the family."

"Did she kill the agent?"

"Nah says her partner in crime killed the agent in her office. Says here she pissed of the judge who sent her to the prison as punishment."

"What about Blake Mahler?"

"Married 5 times to 3 ex state senators and 2 millionaires. All of them died in suspicious circumstances. She was convicted of their murders, copped out to a 25 year sentence for two for the murders. Her sister was convicted for 2 of the murders and one is still under investigation. Says the guy die of natural cause for real." Rafe scrolled through all the pages.

"Thanks Rafe."

"Ma, they aren't making you do anything, right? I mean they aren't forcing you to do anything."

"No Rafe they aren't forcing me to do anything." Natalia rolled her eyes. "They are really nice."

"Are you seeing one of them or all of them. Are they a gang trying to pass you around, cause if they are I'm coming to kick their asses." Rafe grew serious.

"Rafe can we talk about something else, have you seen any good movies."

Olivia sat at their table waiting for Natalia to finish talking to Rafe. Blake and Doris were playing their usual hide and seek game.

"Spencer."

Olivia turned at her name only to see her unwanted suitor coming her way. "God, now I know how Blake feels." She said to herself.

Before Harley could get to the table Natalia stood in front of Olivia. She bent down and kissed Olivia, tangling her hands in Olivia's hair. Her eyes never left the gang leader. They were darker that ever.

Harley watched for a second before storming inside. Something in Natalia's eyes deterred her for the moment. Even in her delusion Harley could see the Natalia was serious about Olivia. The time for wooing was over. _This is war now._

Natalia pulled back sitting beside Olivia.

"I guess I should tell her to do that more often." Olivia smiled, her head still dizzy from the kiss.

"Not unless you want me to fuck you right here." Natalia's voice was rougher that normal. She shook her head, gaining her senses back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Her eyes filled with apology.

"Don't worry. I think that's the first time someone didn't suggest to me, we have a threesome." Olivia bent her head, remembering all the times her partner or suppose it lover tried to share her with others.

"You don't have to worry about that. I can be very stingy." Natalia took Olivia's hand.

Blake ran up and hid under the table. She motioned for Olivia and Natalia to be quiet.

"Hey have you two seen Blake?" Doris walked up to the table.

"No." They both shook their heads.

"Damn! You sneak in someone's room once and now they won't talk to you." She walked away in confusion.

Natalia looked at Blake as she got up. "Don't ask. I am just as confused as you are. When did she sneak in my room?"

Natalia laid in the bed with Olivia behind her. Ever since her conversation with Rafe she had a better understanding of how Olivia saw the world. She was determined not to let their relationship be like the others. She was going to show Olivia a different kind of love, even if it didn't work out.

"Spencer." Josh whispered at their door. "Spencer," he tried again, louder, when Olivia didn't respond.

"What?" Olivia rolled away from the warm body next to her.

"Come here." Josh waved her to the door.

Natalia closed her eyes. She prayed Olivia wouldn't leave their bed or her.

Reluctantly, Olivia pulled herself away from Natalia. She dressed and followed Josh to the shower room. "What!"

"We're going to have a meeting tomorrow." Josh could feel he had done something to make Olivia angry.

"You brought me in here to tell me that." The angry clear in Olivia's voice.

"No, I brought you in here to see why you keep turning Harley down."

"This couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Olivia threw up her hands.

"I want you to play nice at breakfast with her."

"No." Olivia leaned against the wall looking pass Josh.

"Excuse me?" Josh's eyes shrunk in confusion.

"You heard me I said no. I refuse to be her sex slave."

"Olivia, your freedom is riding on this investigation. The sooner we wrap this up, the sooner you can go." Josh tried to reason with her. She never had any problem with sleeping with their targets before.

"I said no. That's that." Olivia walked out of the shower room and back to her room. Josh stood stunned at the turn of events. Olivia had never said no.

When Olivia got back to her room, she stood at the door. Natalia's eye pinned her against the door frame. They were filled with disbelief and disappointment. Even in the dim light they glowed.

"Its not what you think." Olivia defended her actions.

"No?"

"No. I told him we were over."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." Olivia slid back into her bed, spooning Natalia. One of her arms servicing as a pillow to the younger woman.

"Did I ever tell you I can read palms?"

"No."

"Well I can, so let me see." Natalia took Olivia hand in both hers. She softly traced the lines with her fingertip.

"You can barely see." Olivia protested.

"Shh. I'm concentrating."

The only reason Olivia didn't protest again was because the feeling of Natalia tracing the lines felt really good. She could feel the fingers caressing her very being.

"Your head line is good, means you can be very focused and clear thinking."

Olivia shrugged her shoulder. If she put her mind to it she could do almost anything. She had proven it time and time again.

"Your life line is shallow, which means you let others control your life, even if you don't know it. The straight line at the end means you hold your true self back." Olivia stiffened behind Natalia. The reading was too close to being right. "Your heart line is pointing downward and touching your life line which means that it is easy for your heart to be broken. You've been hurt and abandoned by people you thought loved you."

Olivia closed her hand making a fist at Natalia's suggestions.

Natalia turned over facing Olivia. "But that all ends now, cause you got me." Olivia began to relax. "Ok?"

"Ok."

Natalia slowly kissed Olivia until she was interrupted.

"Spencer." Josh stood at their door again calling for her girlfriend.

Natalia let out a frustrating sigh before crawling over Olivia and walking over to the doorway.

"Oh Rivera I didn't see you down there." Josh tried to look over her shoulder at Olivia.

"Look, Officer Lewis, I kind of like you. You don't seem like the others, your nice and fair." Natalia caught his eyes with hers. Her brown eyes turned almost black. "But Olivia said no. So, stop coming to our room for some late night action, cause those days are over. Now if you will excuse me." Natalia picked up the sheet covering the doorway. Effectively shutting the door in Josh's face.

Again, he stood stunned. Something was going on and he was wasn't told about it. He decided to let it got till tomorrow. Josh started back up front.

"She told you." Josh turn in time to see Doris hide behind her sheet.

"You want to go to the hole Wolfe?"

"Wolfe is not here right now, but if you leave a message with your name and number, she will get back to you as soon as possible." Doris said in a high pitched voice.

Josh chuckled as he kept walking.

Olivia took one last look in the plastic mirror. Natalia was curled in the bed watching her move around the room. Olivia started to walk out the room when Natalia called out to her.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" Olivia stopped.

"What no good bye kiss?" Natalia sat up in the bed holding her arms out.

"If you insist." Olivia walked over to the bed. She kissed Natalia before laying on top of her. Her hands ran over any exposed spaces they could find.

Natalia broke the kiss. "Where are you going again?"

"Talk to my lawyer about an appeal."

"Spencer." Frank walked up to their door. He stood disgusted at the display of affection.

Olivia jumped off the bed.

"Rule number 7 no sexual contact between inmates or officers and inmates. Punishable by 10 days in the hole."

"Get over yourself Cooper." Olivia pushed up straighten herself.

"Good Luck." The sincere look in Natalia's eyes almost made Olivia feel bad for having to lie.

Once in their meeting room Frank and Olivia couldn't hold back their hostility towards the other.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Oh please Frank your just jealous cause she turned you down."

"Thats Officer Cooper. And I don't care about your little slu..."

Olivia's chair crashed into the wall behind her as she jump up.

"Alright that's enough." Josh walked into the room hold three can of soda. "Both of you sit down now." He placed a drink in front of the two.

"Its not my fault Lewis. Its hers. She's jeopardizing this case for some"

"Some what Frank. Your going to be eating those words you keep it up." Olivia picked up her chair and sat down.

"Olivia, about last night."

"I told you I'm not doing it. I'll find another way."

"See what I'm talking about. Your letting her call the shots. She's pining over some murderer." Frank argued

"Cooper outside right now."

"What?"

"You heard me. Outside, get some air." Josh pointed at the door. Frank sat angry before stomping out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Josh gathered his thoughts, he hated to admit it but Frank was right. "You know how much I hate to say this but Frank is right."

"God Josh. I'm not jeopardizing anything. I'm still getting information. I just can't be with her."

"Cause your with Rivera."

"Yes."

"Olivia"

"Please Josh. I haven't asked you for much. Just to protect my daughters. And you've done that. I'm begging here. Let me see where this goes. I feel like I have something. I don't know what or if it's real but I need to see. Please."

Josh sat thinking about her proposal. "Is that what last night was about?"

"Oh yea I have to break off our fake relationship." Josh was about to protest. "I know but I promised her. Please."

Josh deflated in his chair.

"Please." Olivia begged.

Josh fell out of his chair on bended knee. "Please baby I can change give me a second chance." He laughed and Olivia soon followed. Josh got back in his chair. "O'Neil's been giving me hell about it anyway."

"Thank you Josh."

"I haven't agreed, we have to come up with something else." He thought for a second, things were getting to sloppy and complicated.

"Thank you so much. I need one more thing."

"For a person who doesn't ask for much your sure are asking."

"I know, I just want you to look into something for me."

"What?"

"You've met Natalia right?"

"This must be serious, you're on a first name bases." Josh smiled at Olivia use of Natalia's name.

"Josh." Olivia got serious.

"Okay yes I've met her."

"So tell me if you think she could have murdered someone."

"Doesn't seem like the type." Josh rubbed his beard. He had wondered himself how such a god fearing woman could end up in a federal prison.

"You know all the investigators. Ask someone to look into it."

"You thinking she was set up."

"I don't know but I know she doesn't deserve to be in here."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You were always my favorite fake boyfriend." They both shared a laugh before brainstorming plans of communication.

Natalia listened to the ringing of the phone waiting for Rafe to pick up.

"Ma?"

The line went dead before she could respond. Natalia turned around to find Harley holding down the receiver.

"You know I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Natalia stared at the woman in disbelief.

"I came at you wrong. You won fair and square. But I'm going to make you an offer. You give me Olivia and I'll give you my best girl."

"Olivia's not for sale or trade." Natalia hung up the phone almost smashing Harley's finger.

"I think you need more time to think about it. So take some time, pick out a girl and this can all be a thing of the past." Harley smiled sweetly.

"I don't need time. What I need is for you to get it through you thick skull that Olivia doesn't want you." Natalia was flaming hot with anger. " So why don't you run to your little gang and you pick the best girl." She walked away from Harley before she did something she would regret.

The next week, Olivia and Doris stood at the edge of the basketball court. Blake and Natalia made their way around the court.

"So what do you have going on?"

"Nothing."

"I mean with you, Lewis and Natalia. Are you three having a threesome, cause if you need a fourth… or a fifth, isn't that right baby?" Doris touched Blake's hand as she passed by. The other woman snatched her hand away.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" Blake and Natalia kept walking.

"That's just her way of saying I love you." Doris played it off.

"So I guess a restraining order is a marriage contract." Olivia laughed.

"Nah, just a 'I'm thinking about you' card."

Olivia watched as Natalia and Blake came back around.

"How many?" Natalia asked briskly walking by.

"One more." Olivia cheered the two to finish their mile walk.

"So what about Harley?"

"What about her?" Olivia kept her eyes on Natalia. She could feel Harley watching them most of the time. She didn't care. The gang leader wasn't worth going to the hole and being away from Natalia.

"I'm just saying, what are you going to do?"

"Absolutely nothing. She can watch all she like as long as she doesn't touch we'll be fine."

"Oh can I watch?"

"I set you up for that one."

"Set her up for what?" Natalia slung her arms around Olivia's neck.

"She said I could watch you two."

Blake hit Doris's arm. "You're so gross."

"I like to think I'm more of a freak." Doris wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh I have to go." Natalia kissed Olivia on the cheek before running in the building.

"Were she going?" Blake watched Natalia sprint away.

"I don't know she already talked to Rafe." Olivia said, worry written all over her face.

"Maybe she's having an affair." Doris replied sarcastically. "What the hell we're in prison, its not like there's much to do. Just go see what she's doing."

Natalia talked on the phone with Rafe. She wanted to talk to him again after his test. Summer school was not treating him kindly. He already had a math tutor who was helping.

"So?"

"I got a B. Up from a C. My teacher said if I keep going maybe he could help me out since it looks like I'm trying. Not like my teammates. They all have D averages."

"That's good what about the new tutor." Natalia asked.

"He's hot." Rafe burst out laughing when he heard Natalia laugh at the age old joke. "I'm kidding, he's only a 6." He started to laugh again.

Natalia could hear two other voices laughing. "Who's there?"

"My roommates/teammates, David and Roger."

"Hi Rafe's Mom." The two boys yelled in the background.

"They said hi. So what have you been up to. Getting buff." Rafe laughed at his own joke.

"If I didn't love you so much…" Before Natalia knew it Olivia was hugging her from behind.

"You cheating on me already." Olivia whispered in the young woman's ear. She kissed Natalia from her the bottom of her ear, down her neck.

"Mhm" Natalia moan, forgetting about the phone.

"Ma, what the hell is going on?"

"Olivia, stop." Natalia halfheartedly protested but giving Olivia more room to work her magic.

"Hey asshole no means no!" Rafe yelled loudly in the phone. They both could hear him through the speaker. "Who is that, she said stop. You get on this phone right now. I swear to god!"

Olivia pulled the phone away from Natalia before she could protest. "You wanted to talk to me."

Rafe was stunned into silence for a second. He didn't actually think the person would get on the phone. "Um…Yea this is...uh... Raphael Rivera, her son. No means no asshole. Who is this anyway?"

"This is Olivia Spencer." The other end of the line remained silent.

"The Olivia Spencer."

"The only one I know of." The phone went dead again until Olivia heard two high pitched screams in the background.

"I'm Rafe and I want you to stop pushing up on my Ma." A struggle ensued over the phone as Rafe's roommates tried to take it away.

"Push up?" Olivia grinned at Natalia who stopped reaching for phone in defeat and rest her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Yea you heard me, stop it." Rafe's roommate David took control of the phone.

"Miss Spencer, my name is David. I did a paper on you in my feminism class about how your upbringing changed you into the person you are today. Having to fend off you stepfather"

The other roommate took the phone. "Oh my **lord**. The Olivia Spencer. I heard one time you had three threesomes in one night. If you did, you are my new American hero, fuck Washington. But I'm going to need photographic evidence...please." The fight for the phone began again.

"I'm serious you better not be trying to do my Ma." "Miss Spencer my thesis was about how your emotionally distant mother and absent father made you take on a masculine gender role and" "Can you tell me how you did it? Is it the money cause I have some." "Fuck off. Are you listening to me? If you even think about touching my MA" "Ma'am it would be an honor if you touched my mother" "Speaking of mothers do you talk to yours cause in my paper I predicted you still carried around the guilt she caused" "Dave move! I don't care if you are behind bars. I will come down there and kick your ass" "Miss Spencer can I interview you my teacher would freak" "Are you fucking Rafe's Mom?" "She's not asshole, you aren't, are you?" The three boys fell silent waiting for an answer.

Olivia had been trying to keep up with all three conversations. "No." It wasn't a lie. She heard one sigh of relief and 2 groans of disappointment.

They all started their own conversations back up. Olivia tried to focus on Rafe's voice.

"I don't want you touching her or hurting her in anyway. If I hear one thing about something you did, I am going to…to"

"Rafe don't worry I would never do anything to hurt you're mother." Natalia leaned against Olivia smiling into her shoulder.

"Well you better not cause...I don't know what I would do, but I would do something." Rafe and his roommates listened for Olivia to respond.

"So I hear you're a baseball phenom." Olivia hugged Natalia with one arm. She knew it was important to Natalia for Rafe to approve or a least be neutral.

"Oh my god she's heard of us." Roger squealed.

"You did?" Olivia could hear the smile in Rafe's voice. "I wouldn't say phenom. I got a solid arm."


	8. Chapter 8

The next week Olivia sat in her room waiting for her visit and Natalia to get finish with bible study.

Natalia walked though the door of the their room in high spirits. "Hey baby." She sat beside Olivia giving her a peck on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You know I have a visit today from Emma and Ava."

"Yes, I do. You know, I wish I could meet them, too. I feel like I already know them."

"That's the thing. I tried to arrange where you could go up to the visitation booth with me, but I haven't heard back from Winslow."

"Olivia I don't want you to owe him anything. He is a very bad person. I don't want him touching you or having any reason to ask you for what's mine." Natalia repositioned her self with her leg encircling Olivia.

"You know you can be very possessive… And I like it." Olivia crawled pushing Natalia onto her back. She Olivia nipped at Natalia's lips never letting the other woman kiss her.

"Spencer visit." Olivia sighed before untangling herself. Natalia followed her to the door reluctant to let go of her hand until distance made it necessary.

Olivia walked up to the Officer station. "Winslow. What happened?"

"Nothing, she can go up the money just got there today. She has 30 minutes." He went back to sorting the mail to pass out.

Olivia almost bounced on her toes. She waved Natalia over.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked as she made it to the other woman.

"Nothing he said you can come up for 30 minutes." Olivia pulled Natalia up the steps and into the booth. Her heart beat erratically as she waited for her daughter to sit down.

Natalia tapped her foot. She was more nervous about meeting Olivia's daughter that Olivia talking to Rafe.

The two girls sat down immediately staring at Natalia.

"Who is she?" Ava spat the words out.

"Ava, Emma this is Natalia. She's my roommate. I thought it would be good for you to meet her."

"Is this the lady you said you loved more than the world on the phone." Emma cocked her head to the side studying Natalia, oblivious to the fact that she had just let out a secret.

"Um, yes. I did say that didn't I." Olivia blushed as Natalia looked at her.

"So Natalia. I hear you have a son."

"Natalia cleared her throat. "Yes he's in college now."

"I bet college is expensive. You must need money?"

"Ava!"

"No Olivia. Its okay." Natalia laid her hand in Olivia lap trying to calm her. "Actually he's on a full scholarship. And I'm not after your mother's money. I have worked two job since I was 16." Ava eyebrow raised." That's right and I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't work."

"Ava please be nice."

"Yea Ava." Emma stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Olivia told me you are starting a teaching internship." Natalia tried to restart s normal conversation.

"And she still hasn't told me where." Olivia complained.

"I can't." Ava replied.

"I know what you mean. If you tell anyone it could jinx it." Rafe was the same way with his scholarship.

Ava nodded her head. "Yea that what I told her. I want to make sure I get it first."

"I'm sure you will Olivia always tells me how smart you are."

"We went to the interview yesterday and Ava…Ava ran into this boy. She…she said hey watch where you are going. And he said. 'Me you are the one who walked in the middle of our game.' Then Ava said what kind of grown man plays catch in the middle of the day, get a job." and he said, 'DO I come to you place of business an tell you how to slide down the pole.' Ava got really mad and punched him in the stomach. He almost cried." Emma told her version of the story animatedly. "Mommy why would she slide down a pole."

"Firefighters baby." Olivia warned her oldest daughter. "Ava?"

"What, he started it. That ball could have hit me and the least he could have said was excuse me."

"The police came and made them shake hands. Then he brought us lunch." Emma piped in.

"Well that was nice of him." Natalia looked at Ava who seemed to be relaxing. She began to relax hoping the rest of the visit would go smoother.

"He said something about his Mom raising him better. Which I don't believe." Ava laughed. "But he was really nice afterward. Especially to Emma."

"Do I since a romantic vibe." Natalia teased.

"Oh God no. I have a boyfriend to train I don't need another." The three women laughed. "He's was just nice, the kind of guy you could be friend with and not worry about him hitting on you constantly."

They talked until Winslow came and removed Natalia.

Natalia was so excited she went straight to the phone and called Rafe. She started to tell him about her talk with Olivia's daughters.

Olivia snuck up behind the over excited woman. "You cheating on me."

"Maybe." Natalia twirled around with the phone in her hand.

"Ma is that Olivia. Let me talk to her. Let me talk to her." The last week Rafe had asked to talk to Olivia constantly. Their first conversation lasted almost an hour. Even though Olivia wasn't interested in baseball she listen to the play by play of Rafe's practice, chiming in at the right time.

"He wants to talk to you." Natalia handed the phone over. Olivia leaned back against the wall hugging Natalia close to her body. They stayed cuddled up like that on the when Olivia talked to Rafe.

"So what you have a meeting of the families without me?"

"Never Ava just dropped by to tell us about the mishap at her interview."

"You want to talk about mishaps. How about yesterday my and some guys were throwing the ball around and out of no where these girls walk right into the middle of our game."

Olivia had a sinking feeling in her stomach at the familiar story.

"Of course the ball gets away from me and I run right into the oldest. Total bitch who starts in on me so I get back at her. Next thing I know she socks me in the stomach. I was this close from hitting her back. But then the police showed up. I know my Ma would have been disappointed if I left it at that or hit her back so I took them out for lunch. She was pretty cool after that. The little girl was funny though." Rafe laughed on the phone he had spent half the day with the tow but they never gave their last names or said who they really were. He just knew they as jelly bean and big sis. He never called her that, instead he called her stick.

"You're no going to believe this...but those were my daughters." Rafe was silent for a while. Natalia looked up to see what Olivia was talking about.

Olivia covered the mouth piece of the phone. "You know that guy Ava ran into?"

"Yes."

"It was Rafe."

Natalia covered her mouth in amusement.

"Are you serious?" Rafe asked coming out of his momentary stun.

"Yea, Rafe that was Ava and Emma."

"Did I say bitch? I meant..."

"Its okay Rafe, remember, I know Ava she can come on a little strong."

That night, Natalia was too happy to sleep. She had been grinning since her visit with Ava and Emma.

"Baby go to sleep. I can hear you smiling." Olivia said, tightening her hold. She lay spooning Natalia. Truth be told she was still wired too.

"I can't. What are the odds. Today has been perfect."

"Its not over either." Olivia kissed the back of Natalia's neck as she slipped her hand under the hem of Natalia's shirt. The other woman legs instantly parted. Olivia rubbed circle on Natalia stomach, dipping under her cotton boxer every other circle.

"Please baby." Natalia whispered. She peeked at the door to make sure the sheet was erected.

Olivia stopped teasing the other woman. She ran her hand down the junction of Natalia's legs. Her middle finger slide through the moist fold of the other woman. She moved her hand back and forward collecting more liquid heat bring it to the hand bundle of nerves.

Natalia breathe hitched as Olivia's finger swirled around her clit.

"Shh." Olivia hushed the other woman the last thing they needed was Josh or Reva investigating noises.

Natalia bit her lip, quieting any other noises that could escape.

Olivia gently rubbed Natalia slick bundle from side to side. Natalia wasn't happy about the slow pace. She pushed against Olivia hand. Her hand had a vice grip on Olivia's forearm. Olivia shook her hand off. Her hand slid up intertwining their fingers before slid them back between Natalia legs.

"Show me what you want." Olivia whispered in Natalia ear.

Natalia repositioned their hand so that hers was on top. She pressed their fingers against her clit aching for release. She moved them in a circular motion as her hip followed the rotation. Natalia had never felt better than she did now. She needed to cum but she didn't want this to end. She moved their hands down impaling herself on both of their index fingers. Her body closed around the intruding digits as Natalia's back arched almost painfully. The blood leaked into her mouth, her teeth digging deep into the flesh of her lip. Natalia groaned in the back of her throat.

Olivia kissed her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Let it go baby. I got you." Olivia loved the feeling of Natalia clenching around her finger. If felt like no other. She stroked Natalia's standing nerves with the hilt of her palm prolonging orgasm.

Natalia's body twitched and clenched riding the wave of passion out, finally she relaxed settling back against Olivia. She focused on getting her breathing under control.

Olivia removed their hands from Natalia's clenching body. She wrapped her arm around the body in front of her but Natalia had other ideals. Natalia turned over pulling up Olivia's shirt. Olivia grabbed her hands stopped their action.

"Olivia?"

"Later I promise…later." She didn't wait for Natalia answer instead she rolled Natalia on her back and descended her body. "I think I left something down here." Olivia pulled Natalia boxers from her body throwing them on the floor. "Oh there it is." Intoxicated by the smell Olivia Natalia into her mouth.

Natalia lost all thought of why Olivia wouldn't let her return the favor at the first touch of the other woman's tongue.

The next morning Olivia was out of the room as soon as activity was called. Natalia wasn't even fully awake when she left.

Blake stood at her door. She was about to run outside trying to avoid the admirer, but Doris was already up and blocking her way.

"Hey beautiful."

"Oh, Please." Blake tried to walk pass by Doris caught her arm.

"Can you just listen to me for a second I'm being serious." Doris looked seriously at Blake hoping the woman would listen.

Blake's shoulders slumped, "what?"

"I know I can be exhausting. But I just want to let you know I see through you I know who you are."

"Is that right?" Blake shook her head focusing on anything but the woman in front of her.

"Yes, your roots are planted in the past and though your life is changing fast, who you are is who you want to be. You were a single mom who worked too hard who loved her kids and never stopped. You have gentle hands and the heart of a fighter. You're a survivor."

Blake's eyes softened. She almost felt like hugging Doris until she replayed the works in the head. "Wait is that the theme song from the Reba show!"

Doris was taken back by the other woman's knowledge. "You watched that show. I didn't take you for a Reba fan."

"I'm not! God you are so…so" Blake growled before storming off.

_I should have done the to The Facts of Life._ Doris was about to go after her when Olivia pulled her in the other direction.

"I need to talk to you." Olivia dragged Doris to the showers.

"Hey what ever is going on sleeping with me will only make it worst…or better.. Or really awkward."

"Shut up and listen. I have a problem. Me and Natalia had sex, more like I had sex with her."

"Hmm, I don't see the problem. Wait is she pregnant now. God Olivia how many condom have I given you."

Olivia punched her best friend in the arm. "That's not the problem so shut up."

Natalia walked into the shower room with her toiletry items, she stopped next to the pair. Worry was written all over her face. "Olivia? Can I talk to you?"

Olivia stiffened she knew where that question was going. "Actually we have some things to do right now maybe later." Olivia pulled Doris out of the shower and outside.

"What was that, normal you can't keep your hands off her now your running."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. We had sex but I wouldn't let her touch me. That's what she wants to talk about." Olivia sat down at the table, with her face in her hands.

"Still not seeing the problem."

"I can't let her." Olivia mumbled through her hands. "You know why."

"You can't seriously compare her to other people in your past?"

"How can I not. My step dad always said he loved me. Then one night it all changed and all he wanted was to get in my pants. After that he acted like I didn't exist. Phillip said he loved me. We had sex and everything changed. He only wanted one thing and when I gave it to him, he went else where. I just stuck around for Emma and Ava's sake." Olivia felt like crying. In every past relationship she either she withheld sex as long as possible to keep a person around or she was constantly trying to please them to make them stay.

"Olivia you have to stop comparing everyone to assholes. Your stepfather was an asshole. Phillip greedy asshole, no matter what you did they weren't going to love you the way you deserve. But that woman in there is trying. So how about helping her. I'm sure if you explain it she'll understand."

"No, she's too holy to understand. Compared to her I'm trash, filth. I don't want her to know about that." Olivia's eyes were filled with tears.

Doris had spent many of night talking to Olivia about this subject. She could almost feel the guilt and pain every person who left Olivia left.

"All of us fall short of the glory, Olivia." Doris sat next to Olivia, truly meaning every word she had said.

"Some of us miss it by miles." Olivia laughed, sadly.

"And some people would gladly fail if it meant being with a person. Listen to me when I say, tell her and I promise she will listen and understand."

"That's the problem I don't know if I can let her touch me, if she knows." Olivia wiped her eyes, not wanting anyone to see her cry. "She'll be doing it out of sympathy. And who wants some one whose been uses."

"You know I'm finding it very hard to be sympathetic to your situation. A sexy woman wants to pleasure you and your crying. You how long I've been chasing Blake?"

"You know if you actually showed this side to Blake she probably wouldn't run from you."

"Maybe." Doris got up to leave. "Tell her."

"Hey don't tell anyone, you know about us having sex."

"You know me!" Doris smile and shrugged her shoulders

"Thanks."

Doris walked a couple of steps before shouting, "**SPENCER AND RIVERA HAD SEX**!"

"**DORIS.**" Olivia yelled through clenched teeth.

"What, I won't tell anyone else." Doris ran off looking for the illusive Blake.

Olivia laid her head on the table top. She was two seconds from catching her friend and strangling her. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around facing a heart broken Natalia.

"Olivia would you just talk to me. Did I do something, because yesterday was perfect and now you won't even talk to me." Natalia had been holding back her tears every since Olivia ran away from her in the shower. They threaten to fall at the sight of Olivia's cold eyes.

_Tell her._ Wolfe's words resounded in her head. "Look Natalia, I just got a lot on my plate right now, I don't need any distractions."

"Distractions?"

_Tell her_. "Can we not do this here?"

"Your right we should go back to our room and talk." Natalia held out her hand, willing Olivia to take it, in reality and metaphorically.

_Tell her_ "Maybe later I got something to do, you know." Olivia mumbled as she walked away from the table.

Blake watched the scene before her. She quickly took Natalia by the shoulders and lead her out past the basketball court. " You don't want to cry in front of everyone."

"Why not?" Natalia replied. "I couldn't feel any stupider than I do now."

"Yea I heard what happened." Blake pulled Natalia down onto the grass. "You shouldn't feel stupid, you tried and it didn't work."

"Its like I'm sixteen all over again." Natalia pulled her legs up to her chest. It was still morning and the day was only getting worse. The dark clouds in the distance hinted to the impending storm ahead.

Olivia walked back inside the building and headed straight for the phones.

"Hi, Mom." Ava yawned into the phone.

"Hey baby."

"Whats wrong, you sound down." Ava always had a special ability to pick up on Olivia's moods.

"Just a little home sick."

"You've been in prison for over two year and now you want to get home sick. Besides you have a p.y.t in your room."

Olivia laughed at Ava's terminology. Her voice turned serious as she thought about how she was ruining the best thing to come along in a while. "Yea well not for long."

"Tell me what happened."

"You know when you do something but you don't want to and you do it anyway."

"Uh huh, now stop stalling and tell me what happened."

Olivia told Ava about what happened after their visit all the way up to the present leaving out the graphic detail of their night.

"Stay on the line Mom." Ava said before the phone went silent.

About a two minutes later Ava came back. "Mom?"

"I'm still here." Olivia leaned against the wall.

"You just want to see me right," Rafe started in startling Olivia. "Cause if that's it all you had to do was ask now I have to come down there an kick your butt. You think you can just sleep with my Ma and run."

"I knew it. I knew it." Olivia and Ava heard come from Rafe line. "Shut up David. Back to you. I told you if you ever…"

Olivia interrupted his rant. "I know Rafe, **god**, I messed up so bad but you don't know me and what I've been through."

"My Ma has been through a lot too. And I do know. I got two of your biggest fan in a small room almost 24/7. They've both read your bio."

"That was unauthorized."

"Still I know." Rafe's voice softened. "That stuff was real messed. All of it from your dead husband to your so call parents, but you can't blame my Ma or use her."

"I know I don't want to do these things. They just happen. I love your Ma and I feel like I'm losing her." Olivia never was a gracious loser, even when she sabotaged the game.

Ava jumped in to help Rafe talk some sense in to her mother. "You are losing her! Mom you have to stop kicking people for what happen in the past. How would you feel if she did this to you, just walked away after fucking you."

"Hey, no one fucked my Ma. Okay?" Rafe almost yelled into the phone.

"Oh please Rafe. Everyone's parents have sex, making love, fucking." Ava replied.

"Ava watch your mouth." Olivia chastened her older daughter.

"What? Mom its true. He's just going to have to get over that."

"Do not." Rafe quipped back.

"Do to."

"God this is why I never wanted a sister." Rafe huffed. He always wanted a sibling to argue with, just a little brother.

"Oh please you would be lucky to have someone as smart as me." Ava snapped back, She hated boys growing up, nothing much had changed.

Rafe felt the insult. His whole academic career was tarred by the fact he was a jock. "What! I made a 20 on my ACT."

"I made a 25." Ava said smugly.

"Who cares, can you hit a home run against a premiere pitcher?" Rafe smiled, he could do something she could never do.

"Oh, cause that's something they ask in an interview. How hard can you hit a ball with a stick?"

Olivia listened as the two went on like first graders. "Okay, both of you can hang up if your going to act this way." They both fell silent.

"Olivia, Ma is special." Rafe started getting back on track.

"I know Rafe."

"She deserves more. If you just don't want to be with her then say so, otherwise stop being hard headed and tell her you didn't mean it." The young man demanded. It was the same advice Natalia had gave him when he had girl trouble.

"I'm pretty sure she's told you the same thing." Olivia wanted to laugh. Natalia was always talking about how hard headed Rafe used to be.

"Yea I just wish I would have listened."

Harley approached Natalia and Blake as they sat in the grass. "Hey, you two. Mind if I tan with you.'

"Go away." Natalia wasn't in the mood for playing.

"I'm hurt." Harley feigned insult. "I heard what happened and I came to give my condolences."

Natalia simply shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a good thing cause your time was almost up anyway." Harley said ignoring the question. She walked away from them smiling at the turn of events.

"Don't worry about her." Blake patted Natalia's back trying to comfort her.

"I'm going back to bed." Natalia said, the two women stood dusting off their suits.

"What about bible study?"

"I don't feel like to today." Natalia slowly walked away from Blake. Her spirit broken.

Harley walked back inside the unit spotting Olivia laughing on the phone._ Here we go.  
_  
Olivia saw Harley walking towards her. Her mood quickly changed. She watched the woman as she listened to Rafe and Ava bicker.

"Olivia I was wondering if I could talk to you alone."

"Maybe later I'm on the phone." Olivia turn her back to Harley.

The other woman went to pull the receive down ending the call, but Olivia caught her wrist in a vice grip hard enough to bruise. "You touch that dial and you'll pull back a nub. And if this is about us then you can get it out of your head now. I don't want you and I never will, now excuse me."

Harley jerk her arm away. "Yea, later." She turned around. The other women had been watching the interaction. A few of them snickered while other went to tell anyone who would listen.

"Olivia who was that?"

"No one important."

"My class starts in a little I have to go. Olivia, Ma already knows some stuff, just to let you know. But it wouldn't hurt for you to tell her. Don't make me come down there, you hear me." Rafe chastened Olivia.

"I hear you."

"Bye."

"Bye Rafe." Olivia heard the young man hang up. She looked up to see Natalia walking briskly back to their room.

"Mom I don't know why I'm even saying this, probably because I've never seen you happier than you were yesterday. Just for your own sake make things right."

"Ava I have to go, something just came up."

"It better be Rafe's Mom or he is going to be pissed and I'm going to buy him the boat ticket down there."

"I love you too baby girl. Give my love to Emma." Olivia took a deep breathe before walking back towards her room.

Blake ran up to her, but Olivia held up her hand before Blake could tear her a new hole. "I know. I'm on my way." Olivia side stepped Blake, only to come face to face with Frank. "God, what?"

"Lewis wants to see us, get your stuff, quick." Frank whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia ran in her room, to find her cryptic notes under her mat. As she entered the room Natalia laid on her bunk curled in the fetal position . They caught eyes. It physically pained Olivia to see the woman in distress, especially at her doing. The older woman retrieved her notes stand at eye level with Natalia. "Natalia, I…" She wanted to explain everything to her new found lover. She could see the hope come to life and die in Natalia's eyes.

"Spencer lets go." Frank pulled Olivia out of the room. Olivia took one last look back at her room before excepting defeat for the moment. _The gods aren't on my side._

Natalia spent the rest of the day inside her room. Most of the time she slept, in her periods of being awake, the tears never stopped. She didn't even get up when Winslow announce new inmates.

Olivia didn't get back to the unit till lock down. Everyone was already in their cells when she got back. The walk to her room exhausted from her talks with Josh and Cooper. Josh was going to be gone for 2 weeks, and even worst Frank was in charge.

The lightening temporary lit up the building while the thunder rattled the windows.

The day got that much worst when she realized Natalia was still on the top bunk instead on in her bed. Not that she was expecting her to be there. It just would have been nice if everything had worked itself out while she was gone. Still she knew Natalia was awake, listening to her every move.

_It's now or never_. Olivia undressed putting on a t shirt.

"Natalia?" Olivia didn't receive a response. "Please listen to me, I'm trying to explain."

"There's nothing to explain." Natalia sat up on her bed. The sadness had left hours ago. She was mad at Olivia and herself. Again she had let her primal urge take over, she should have stopped what happened last night. "You got what you wanted and now you don't want me. I've been through his before, with Rafe's father. But this time it hurt more than you will ever know. I thought you wanted to change, for us…You talked to my son. I met your daughters. I thought this meant something to you."

"You have every right to be mad, but I swear you mean everything to me."

"No don't swear Olivia, cause you promised to try for us." Natalia tried to keep her voice low but it rose with every word.

"I know." Olivia refused to look at Natalia.

"That's all you have to say. I know."

"No, I want to explain, I just want to make things right."

Natalia sat back against the wall, waiting.

Olivia sat on the metal desk. " I know what I did today was wrong and stupid but I…you know my life hasn't been easy. People ran in and out, handed me off and ignored me. I didn't want that to happen with you, so I left first. It was stupid because I know you weren't going anywhere but it still felt like at any moment you could be one of those people who'd leave before I woke up. Or move on. So I did it to you first."

"Olivia were am I going to go, we're in prison."

"I know but if I let you touch me or make love to me than it'll will be that much harder when one of use leaves…I was scared you'd stop loving me." Olivia balled her fist forcing herself to voice her fears.

"Nothing could make me stop."

"Yeah right." The thunder boomed swallowing Olivia's laugh.

"If you're not ready than say so, don't make me feel like some throw away."

"I'm sorry." Olivia finally looked at the other woman.

Natalia saw she was on the verge of either breaking down or running. "Come here."

Olivia erected the sheet over the door. The dim light covered. She climbed onto the top bunk and under the sheets with Natalia only, she straddled the other woman, the blankets drooping around her waist. "I want to make things right."

"Olivia this is not how to make things right. I want you to be 100 percent sure, not to make me forgive you." Natalia was determined to control her lust.

"I'm not. I mean I am sure I'm not doing this for forgiveness. I want you to make love to me." Olivia raked her fingers thorough Natalia's long hair.

"Are you sure?" Natalia questioned Olivia move.

"More than I'll ever be." Olivia took of her shirt exposing her bare chest. She took Natalia hands placing them on her breast. "I want you."

The younger woman caressed the flesh offered to her. She was rewarded with little noise coming out of Olivia's throat. Every high pitched squeak spiked her heart rate.

The moment was too much to resist. Natalia trailed her hand down Olivia stomach. The large muscle twitch and contracted under the attention. She reached her destination with nervousness building with each second. Taking Olivia wasn't the plan. She wanted Olivia to give herself. Natalia combed her fingers through the rough patch of coarse hair. She slid her middle finger between Olivia's slick folds.

Olivia's hip jerked uncontrollably at the touch, but Natalia hand wasn't applying any pressure or moving. "Please." Olivia begged.

Natalia latched on to Olivia's uncovered nipple. The older woman arched into her mouth.

Olivia firmly gripped Natalia's shoulders for anchoring. She rocked back and forward on Natalia's hand, taking her to higher. Natalia switch nipples and bent her middle finger dipping into Olivia, who gyrated harder at the intrusion. Olivia's nectar came down like the rain outside.

Natalia couldn't wait anymore. She slowly entered Olivia with two fingers. Even if she couldn't see them she stared at the space they were. Olivia's body clutched her digits, quivering around them, pulling them deeper.

Olivia wasted no time riding Natalia's hand for all she was worth. Her body race towards the long awaited release.

Even with the thunder and rain Natalia know Olivia's moans were getting too loud. She pulled Olivia into a soft kiss, her tongue exploring every crevice. "Slow down baby. Slow." She placed her hand on Olivia's hips, slowing their pace.

Using every ounce of will power Olivia slowed her motion. Her fist were full with Natalia's shirt. She couldn't let go if she wanted to.

"That's it. Just like that." Natalia peppered kisses all over Olivia's chest. The feeling of being inside of Olivia was almost enough to push her over the edge with Olivia.

Olivia rested her forehead against Natalia's. Their hard breathing colliding in the small space between them. Her body in turmoil wanting to make this last but wanting to finish. Natalia seemed to have made the decision for her, pressed the hilt of her hand against Olivia's trigger.

Natalia smiled when Olivia jerked. She could feel the other woman's body's quiver around her finger before squeezing the tight. Natalia pulled Olivia into a deep kiss swallowing any loud noise that might have come forward.

Olivia tensed at the start of her orgasm. Her body as rigid as a unforgotten metal bed. Her body slowly slumped forward as her senses returned to a somewhat normal state. Still after she had fallen her grip on Natalia's shirt never lessened. She gasp as the Natalia removed her hand.

Natalia slowly guided Olivia down onto the bed. Olivia's breathing had already evened out even though her grip was still tight. Natalia tried to replace the cover over them, but Olivia wasn't giving her any room.

"Don't go, stay. Please." Olivia plead even in her place between consciousness.

"Shh. Just getting the blanket." Natalia said gently prying Olivia hands away, covering them both with the blankets.

In the darkness, as the storm roared on, Natalia caresses Olivia face, whispering to the sleeping woman, "I'll be here, you'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

Natalia lay awake the whole night, listening to the rain. She was a little scared to go to sleep. Two days ago had been one of the happiest ever and yesterday had been one of the worst. It was worth it at the end of the night._ I just have to find a way to make this last. Make up sex is still the best around._ Natalia laughed at her thoughts.

Olivia stirred in her sleep. Natalia pulled her closer to her body whispering in her ear. "I'm right baby."

The older woman calmed instantly snuggling deeper into Natalia. "Olivia, its breakfast time. You need to eat." It was Olivia's favorite, pancakes, bacon, eggs and a sliced orange. "I'll go get it."

"Mh um." Olivia answered in her sleep, she released Natalia.

Natalia slowly climbed over Olivia. _Breakfast in bed, now if I only had some candles.  
_

Natalia got in line for their breakfast trays. Most of the women went back to their rooms instead of outside. At the front of the line was the newest member of the unit. She was a young girl. By the looks of it she was not more that 20 maybe less. Natalia looked her up and down. She looked scared and shocked. _ I probably looked the same way or worse._ Natalia watched as Winslow picked up her tray and let it fall to the ground. The food spattering on the floor. Winslow ground the heel of his boot into the pancakes.

"Now pick it up and take it to your room." Foley and the other guard laughed as the young girl picked up the food off the dirty floor. She was already crying when she stood up, looking at the food debating whether it was worth eating or not.

Natalia sighed a the display. _That was definitely me a couple of months ago._ Natalia got her tray and Olivia's.

"Rivera come here." Blake called her over to the room.

Natalia stood at the doorway of Blake's room. "How long do you think she'll last?"

"I can't believe you Blake." Natalia's voice rose a pitch. "We should be helping her. Look at her she's so young." Natalia was already figuring out ways to help the girl adjust. If it hadn't been for Olivia and Doris she might not have last either.

Doris walked by the pair heading into her room. "Hey D.W. How much you want for your tray?" Natalia stopped her.

Doris thought about it then smiled. "Blake."

"You can get my foot where the sun don't shine."

"You know me. I'm game for anything." Doris swooned.

Blake scuffed before hiding in her room.

"Seriously." Natalia grew impatient, she had to get back before Olivia woke up.

"Detail." The ex-politician challenged.

"Details?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, how about this you give me that tray and I won't tell Olivia you asked for details."

"Deal." Doris handed her tray over. "So are you two okay now?"

"More than. Kennedy, what about you?" Natalia poked her head into her old room.

"You can have it all I want is the bacon." The three combined the three trays. Natalia added her eggs to the mix. "Thanks, I owe you."

Natalia carried the trays over to the new comer. She stood by a table looking down at her mashed food.

"Hi."

The girl jumped at her voice. Her body trembled under Natalia's gaze. "H… Hi."

Natalia sat the trays down on the table, holding out her hand. "I'm Natalia Rivera."

"I'm Megan Scott." The young girl took a step back away from Natalia. She stood 5'2 with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Natalia could see her stomach protruding. She looked about 3 or 4 months pregnant. She needed the food more than anyone else.

"I know how you feel…I saw what happen back there. So here." Natalia sat the top tray on the table in front of Megan. "This is yours."

Megan eyed the tray suspiciously.

"Take it. I just want to help you. The officers are a holes who do that to almost everyone who comes in here, even me." Natalia pushed the tray closer.

"They did it to you?" Megan's eyes widen almost comically in astonishment.

Natalia nodded her head. "How are you doing, meet everyone."

"Not really. I've hardly been here a day and three people have already asked me to have sex with them. But I don't want to."

"Who?"

"That woman." Megan pointed at Doris.

"She asks everyone that. She doesn't mean it."

"The those two guards. When I said no they threw my tray down. I didn't get to eat yesterday or this morning." Megan's hand walked towards the offered tray. She wanted to take it, but she couldn't trust they didn't come with a price.

"Just stick your ground and if you need anything just come see me. My room is just down there."

"How long have you been here?" The young girl pull the tray closer.

Olivia woke up to the commotion outside side of her door. People were moving around and talking about the rain outside.

She reached her hand out for Natalia. Her hand collided with the wall, waking her out of her sleep. "Natalia?…Natalia." Olivia jumped down from the bed, wrapping the blanket around her body. Panic and sorrow were quickly setting in. She ran outside her room, frantically looking around.

"SPENCER WHAT THE HELL GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM." Foley yelled from his position at the front of the unit.

Natalia stared at Olivia who was clearly not in her right state of mind. "Megan I have to go." Natalia picked up the tray and ran back to Olivia. "Baby come back inside."

"You weren't there…I…you said you'd..." Olivia spoke incoherently.

Natalia hurriedly put the trays inside the room, returning to pull Olivia back inside. "Olivia, stop. Listen." Natalia guided her onto the bed. "I just went to get breakfast, so you won't have to get up. I'm right here."

"I woke up and you weren't there I thought…"Olivia signed. Her irrational thoughts fading.

"I just went to get breakfast. I thought we could do breakfast in bed since its raining outside." Natalia ran her hand down Olivia's face. "Come on." Natalia retrieved the tray and sat it between her and Olivia. She tore off a piece of pancake dipping it in the syrup before offering it to Olivia. "Open wide."

Olivia gave her a small smile before taken the food and Natalia's finger between her lips, flicking her tongue over the tip of Natalia's finger. She slowly released Natalia, smiling happily a the glazed over look the younger woman wore. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You know I was a little disappointed you would think that but I think we can pass the argument and go straight to the make up sex." Natalia gave Olivia sly smirk.

"As long as I get to lick this syrup off you."

Harley sat at the guard station with Frank and Edmund. She watched Natalia and Olivia slow dance while they handed the phone back and forward to each other. Every second that passed, her anger rose.

"Isn't that against the rules." She pointed to the pair.

"Your just jealous." Edmund laughed.

"You work for me and I want you to do something about little miss goody two shoes." Harley snapped.

"Lets get one thing straight I don't work for you. I am an officer of the law." Edmund snapped back at the inmate. "Plus she hasn't done anything. She even started a bible group, which some of your members have benefited from. We haven't had a fight in a while and I want it to stay that way you hear me."

Harley sat in her chair, her jaw set like a rebellious child, glaring at Natalia. She was tired of playing with Natalia and the whole unit, it was time for to make moves.

Olivia handed Natalia the phone. They had all the children on the line, each one telling them about their recent and upcoming events. She ducked her head into the crook of Natalia's neck. Olivia could still smell the syrup, her tongue flicked against the sensitive skin, testing it.

"Ava that's GREAT." Natalia accidentally said too loud, Olivia catching her off guard. She halfheartedly tired to push Olivia away, only to moan into the phone as Olivia began to suck on neck.

"Maybe you should call back, obviously you two need some alone time." Ava laughed as Rafe groan.

"MA! You know this is seriously going to scar me, I hope you two are willing to pay for therapy. Maybe Ava is right you should just call back when, you know and stuff."

"No, no, your mother is just being bad and she's going to stop now." Natalia gave Olivia her serious look.

Olivia smiled before continuing their slow swaying. She doubted Natalia realized what she said to Rafe.

"You guy are worst than my roommates."

"Worst about what?" The adults on the line had all forgotten Emma was on the phone, neither one offered an answer.

"Tickling matches."

"Yea tickling matches." Ava quickly agreed with Natalia.

"I like tickling too." Emma said.

"Cooper what's up with you. You been quite." Edmund questioned his partner.

"Nothing." Frank answered.

"I know what the problem is buddy. You're in a slump and I know just the thing to get you out." Edmund grinned.

"Yea, what?"

"That." Edmund pointed to the new arrival. Megan stood by her room, looking around for a friendly face. Her hand rubbing her bulge.

"Nah, she said no to you already and she's pregnant."

"Who cares what she wants?" Edmund laughed.

"Me. I've told you before I don't have to force anyone to do anything. They come to me."

"Some times you have to take it."

"Not me. I don't force myself on anyone. Volunteers only." Frank patted Edmund on his back. Frank knew he could be a demented person, who loved to force people to his will. Edmund hadn't made a move real move since he started to work with him. It was only a matter of time before he went back to his old ways and it looked like Megan was the unlucky target.

"You two talking about Megan, the new fish?" Harley brain began to kick into high gear. She had saw Natalia give the girl food this morning when Winslow didn't.

"Yea, why?" Edmund said bored and a little irritated at her interruption.

"Well she's going to be part of my gang if you want her just say so. I give her to you."

"Fine, go get her for me."

"Under one circumstance."

"What?"

"I want Rivera out of Olivia's room and me in." Harley held her hand out to Edmund. He took it squeezing it too hard.

"Only if I get her then you can have your way."

Harley yanked her hand away, massaging the limb. "Watch me." She got up and walked over to the young girl. "Hey, Scott, right?"

Megan quickly took a step back, she didn't like Harley, even when she smiled.

"We've met but I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Harley Davidson from California. I'm here for 1st degree murder and kidnapping. You?"

"I'm Megan Scott."

Harley saw the girl wasn't going to offer up any more information "What are you here for?"

"Me and my boyfriend robbed a bank. He accidentally kill the guard." Megan looked around knowing she shouldn't be talking to the woman, but no one else had said a word beside Natalia this morning.

"Well Scott you see those guards." Harley pointed to the pair. Megan nodded her head, silently. "They wanted me to tell you they were sorry about this morning, its just an initiation thing we do. Good news you passed."

Megan smiled, thinking her torture was over.

"So went they come to talk to you be nice cause they could have failed you. Why don't you give them a smile and say thank you when you get a chance. Just follow the rules and do as they say and everything will be fine." Harley advised the young girl then walked away.

Megan smiled at Frank and Edmund. She waved at them before walking towards the phone in a lighter mood.

"So?" Edmund questioned.

"Like I said she said, she's yours." Harley smiled her plan coming together.

The guard couldn't wait. He stepped away from the guard station leaving Frank and Harley together. He made his way over to the phones where the young girl stood. "Scott."

"Yes sir." Megan hung up the phone she was using, no one had answered the call anyway.

"I want to show you something in the utility closet." Edmund looked the girl up and down, like a hungry animal.

"I…I don't know." Megan saw the red spread to his face before her eyes dropped to his shoes. She might not have been in the prison long but she already knew what the utility closet meant.

"You really don't have a choice. The way I see it you owe me and belong to me now. So when I tell you to go to the utility closet you go." The officer stepped closer to the young girl towering over her.

"Please I don't want any trouble."

"Then move."

Natalia slow danced with Olivia as the other woman talked to her son. A few phones down she saw Megan talking to Winslow. The young girl began to cry as Winslow pushed her in front of him.

Natalia untangled herself from Olivia and grabbed Megan's arm stopping her from walking. "Where you going?"

"That's none of your business Rivera." Edmund yanked her hand away from Megan arms.

Olivia dropped the phone standing toe to toe with the guard. "What the hell is your problem Winslow?"

"Your wife over her is interfering with official business, now step back."

Natalia pulled the sobbing girl behind her. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Winslow tried to side step Olivia but she moved with him , like they were dancing. "Move Spencer, someone has obviously forgotten how I spared her." He looked over Olivia's shoulder at Natalia.

"Fuck you, Winslow." Olivia spat in his face.

"Well see how much you two are talking when I"

"Hey what's going on?" Frank ran up to the group. He pulled Winslow back away from Olivia. As much as it pained him, he had to protect a murderer like Olivia because that was his real job.

"He was trying to force Megan to the back." Natalia shouted. The women that had gathered began to mumble.

"Watch it Rivera." Frank warning the upset woman. He turned to his partner, whispering in his ear. "Winslow lets go, she doesn't want to go."

"I don't care what an inmate wants."

"Come on let it go, cool down and handle it later." Frank pulled his partner back to the station.

Harley still sat proud of herself. "See this is why Riviera has to go." Harley suggested, walking a fine line.

Edmund stood flaring with anger. His eyes narrowed as Natalia comforted his almost concubine.

Natalia wiped Megan's face with the napkins she found. The girl was hysterical.

"Its okay Megan. Its okay." Natalia cooed in the girls ear.

Olivia stood behind the woman watching the scene. Natalia motherly instinct was cute but it was also going to get them in trouble.

"I didn't want to go, but he said I had too. I've never had sex with anyone but my boyfriend. And we have a child on the way but we both got 25 to life sentences and I don't know what to do." Megan talking through her sobbing, clinging to Natalia. "I didn't even want a child."

"Its okay Megan just, calm down. Everything is fine." Natalia looked at Olivia for help.

"I'm sure your baby will go to a good home and you have plenty of appeals. Don't worry." Olivia offered. She had other things to worry about. She had been in Winslow's target before she wasn't trying to be there again.

-ggggggggggggggggg

Olivia walked outside taking in the fresh air. It had rained all day yesterday now the sky was clear.

"Hey baby." Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind. "Whatcha thinking?" Natalia said in a singy song voice.

"You." Olivia turned in Natalia's arms.

"Liar." Natalia laughed.

"So where's Megan?"

"Talking to her brother."

"Baby you know I love how you always want to help people, but I really want to you to see what you're getting yourself into. You're putting yourself in the direct path of Winslow and I think you remember what that like."

Natalia step back out of Olivia's arms. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing I just want you to really think about it."

"I have and what if that was Ava or Rafe, being forced into some dark closet with a person who is supposed to be protecting them and looking out for their safety."

"I know and you're right I just don't want you to get hurt." Olivia pulled Natalia back to her. "I love you and I can't even stomach the thought of something happening to you. I don't want to lose you."

Natalia sighed pulling Olivia over to their table. "Your not going to lose me. When we get out of here I'm going to show you. We are going to be a family, you, Ava, Emma, and Rafe."

"Natalia, I don't think you've thought this all the way through. I have two life sentences."

"But you have appeals and good behavior. And if that doesn't work I'll just kill someone else and come back to you." Natalia settle both of her legs across Olivia's lap.

"Even if."

"When."

"Okay when it happens how do you know we'll still be the same people. Maybe on the outside you're a dominatrix at night.."

"Only if you want me to be" Natalia whispered in Olivia's ear.

"Someone better be careful I might have to take you behind that curtain and spank you."

"God cause I've been a very bad girl." The younger woman purred.

"Yes you have." Frank stood in front of the two women. Neither said anything back waiting for him to leave. "Rivera do you remember what I said to you the first time you went to the hole."

"Stay off the radar." Natalia replied.

"And its been work well for you has it not."

"And?"

"And that little stunt you pulled is not staying off the radar. NO that's more like blinking bright colors. So here it is again. Mind your own business and stay off the radar." Frank and Olivia saw Winslow strolled outside. "I don't want to have to warn you again. Next time you'll be sporting a different kind of color." Said it loud enough for his counter part to hear.

"Yea like black and blue." Winslow threw over Frank shoulder.

Natalia didn't look intimidated at all.

Frank gave Olivia worried look saying you better keep your girlfriend out of trouble.

Olivia received the message loud and clear but she had no control of Natalia. She was determined to help the young girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia and Natalia laid in the dark caught in their own thoughts before drifting into slumber.

"I talked to David and Roger today."

"And how are your number one fans doing today?" Natalia sleepily smiled into Olivia's shoulder.

"They're fine, but I'm worried about Rafe." Olivia tried to approach the subject delicately.

"Why would you say that?" Natalia rose on to one elbow. It was too dark to actually see Olivia but she tried. Rafe hadn't said a thing to her.

"They just said Rafe hadn't been sleeping. Like something was bothering him."

"I'll talk to him in the morning." Natalia laid back down. She already knew what the problem was. It was coming up on the one year anniversary of the shooting. It had to be bothering him.

"Natalia?"

"Yea."

"I know it's not my place to ask and you don't have to answer, but why are you really here? I mean you couldn't have killed anyone unless it was self defense. And you wouldn't be here if it was. You want to tell me why you're really here?"

"Drop it Olivia."

"You can trust me…"

"I said drop it."

Olivia had never heard Natalia's voices so deep or demanding. She lay silently, confused by Natalia's response. Even when Natalia pulled her impossibly close, she couldn't shake the feeling the other woman was hiding something life changing.

Natalia and Olivia awoke in the morning at mail call. Frank laid a single piece of mail on the metal table of their room and walked out.

Natalia took open the letter with her name printed on the front.

"What's that baby?

The younger women carefully read the note, twice. "It's a note from the persecutor's office. They're reopening the case."

Olivia was so proud of herself she didn't register Natalia horrified reaction. "That's great!"

Natalia quickly dressed. "No, no, it's not." Natalia ran out of the room to the officer station.

Olivia peeked out of the room and watched as Frank walked Natalia out of the unit.

Blake was the first to reach Olivia. "What did you do?"

Olivia ignored the nosy woman. The letter had clearly spooked Natalia and only two people would know why and one just ran out. Olivia picked up the phone and call Rafe.

"Hello." Rafe's voice sounded groggy, like he had just woken up.

"Rafe, its Olivia."

"Hi, Olivia. It's something wrong."

"Rafe I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me." Olivia looked around making sure no one was listening.

"Be honest about what?" Rafe was wide awake at Olivia line of questioning.

"Rafe, your Mom received a letter about her case. I want you to tell me what really happened that night." The other end of the phone was dead silent. "Rafe?"

"Where is Ma?"

"Rafe, I'm talking to you. Tell me what happened." Olivia's voice was stern and soft at the same time. She didn't want to spook him too much. She listened from Rafe. The young man still hadn't talked, but she could hear him breathing hard.

Rafe held the phone to his shoulder, trying to cover the mouth piece. The truth was haunting him since the night of the murder. He needed to tell someone the truth. "I swear I didn't do anything, everything just happened so fast." Rafe cried in earnest

"I know, Rafe. You're a good kid, whatever happen wasn't your fault. So just tell me so I can help you." Olivia whispered over the phone trying to get through to Rafe.

The college freshmen sniffed back more tears. "I was with my friend Patrick." Rafe stopped debating whether to continue. His Ma had sworn him to secrecy.

"Rafe if you were involved I can get you a really good lawyer, just tell me what's going on." Olivia was quickly losing her patience.

"Ma told me not to hang with him, but I grew up… he was like a brother." Rafe slammed his hand on the desk in front of him. Everything when wrong, because he wouldn't listen to his Ma.

"We were hanging at the house, but he wanted to take me out to celebrate my scholarship. I didn't know he had taken Ma's gun and we ran into this guy hanging on the corner, drunk out of his mind." Rafe started to cry in earnest Olivia could barely understand the bumbling teenager. "Out of nowhere Pat pulls the gun and tries to rob him. I swear I didn't want to…I didn't …I swear."

"What happened next?"

"Pat shot him. Right in front of me. He fell. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was so much I couldn't. And Pat was screaming at me that he was as cop." The emotions of the memory choked Rafe until he couldn't speak.

"God, Rafe." Olivia leaned against the wall, contemplating the situation.

"The cops were coming so we ran. When we got to the apartment building pat gave me the wallet and gun. He told me to hide it or he would kill me and Ma." Rafe began to hick-up over the phone. "But Ma was already home. She saw the blood on my clothes. God, she was so mad when I told her."

"Rafe this is really important, where is Patrick now?"

"I don't know. He has some relatives that live in Mexico. He might have gone there." Rafe listened for Olivia to say anything. Anything to fill the silence. "Do you hate me?"

"No, Rafe I don't hate you. I just…this is unbelievable."

"I was going to tell the police when they came but Ma, told me not to. When the police tried to arrest me Ma confessed. I tried to find Patrick but I couldn't."

"So all they have is a confession?"

"And the gun? Ma took it from me, but they found it with our fingerprints. And Ma took the fall." Rafe started to weep again. He still couldn't get the image of the undercover officer struggling for his last breathe. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen, I swear."

"Why?"

"The lawyer said I would be charged as an adult and given life in prison and they would take it easy on Ma."

"They gave her 5 years for murder."

"No, who told you that. It was 15 years, but the lawyer said he could get her paroled early or something like that. He said she would only do 5 years." Rafe sniffed, before blowing his nose.

"Ok, Rafe. Ok."

"I'm sorry." The young college student repeated over and over.

"I'll find a way to take care of it, don't worry and don't tell anyone else. If the police come and ask you anything, you tell them to wait for your lawyers to show up. Don't say anything, not one word." Olivia talked over Rafe's mumbling.

"Ok."

"I'll call you later." Olivia hung up the phone, leaning against the cool metal. She couldn't blame Natalia for taking the blame. She might have done the same thing for her daughters. Asking Josh to re-investigate the case didn't seem like such a good ideal now.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Blake stood at the doorway of her room watching for Natalia to come back. Being stuck with Olivia, Kennedy and Doris didn't seem like the perfect day.

"Hey baby." Doris slid beside the woman, greeting her as usual.

"Leave me alone." Blake greeted Doris as usual too.

"Still playing hard to get I see."

"Listen and listen close, I'm not playing hard to get. We are never going to be together in ANY way. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Blake flailed her arms around.

"So, your place or mine?" The ex-politician smiled innocently.

"Arg." Blake groan, stomping away.

"What did I say?" Doris yelled after the woman. She stayed by the door, not feeling the chase to today. She spotted Olivia talking on the phone. Doris watched as her former roommate sunk against the wall she started to think about the few month, she spent with the women. The only time she had seen Olivia look so down was when her daughter was hurt in an accident._ Oh God she needs me. _Doris put all kidding aside determined to help Olivia through her hard time. She straightened her jumpsuit marching over to Olivia.

Olivia was stuck in place. The recent turn of events shook her world. Natalia was innocent, but her son, who had grown on Olivia, would suffer the outcome of her release. It was a hard sell. Olivia couldn't say anything to the contrary. If Ava or Emma were in trouble she might have done the same thing. As Olivia pondered the answer to the situation a heavy body slammed into her.

Doris was on top of Olivia in seconds. She buried Olivia', head in her chest rocking side to side. "Everything is going to be alright. Just tell mama what's wrong. That's it let it go, let it all go."

After the initial shock of being bombarded, Olivia shook the woman off. She took a step back fighting the urge to knock Doris down. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Olivia its okay you can confide in me. I know Natalia is gone so lay it on me. Is it Emma, Ava?"

Olivia did her best to control her emotions, blowing up at Doris wasn't going to help. "Doris not now."

Doris decided to back off; Olivia was the only person who could stop her in her tracks with a look.

Olivia went back to her room to wait for it Natalia to return. By noon Natalia still hadn't returned, Olivia began to become concerned. She called Ava hoping Rate had called her.

"Hello?" Ava answered the phone with a heavy voice.

Olivia knew then that Rate had told her. "He told you?"

"I wish he didn't."

"Did he talk to the lawyer?"

"Yea, they're supposed to meet tomorrow." Olivia could hear the trepidation in her eldest daughter's voice. Neither of them had any reason to believe in the justice system. "What did Natalia say?"

"I haven't talked to her, she left before he told me." Olivia turned towards the entranced hoping Natalia decided to show up.

"What are you going to do?" Ava asked still in a shocked state.

"I don't know. I'll have to wait and see what our lawyer says. I already got a private investigator to track down this Patrick." Olivia watched Frank walk into the unit with Josh following him. She could full something was wrong by the look on Josh's face. "I'll call you later. Give my love to Emma." Olivia hung up just as the two officers approached her. "What?"

"Come with us." Josh spoke, turned and walked away.

Olivia followed without question with Frank behind her.

They all made it to the small meeting room in silence. Olivia sat down hoping this meeting was not about her sentencing. Anytime Josh came back early from a meeting with the bosses it was about her.

"So tell me what's wrong. Why did you came back early?" Olivia sat back in her chair staring at the' door. She was ready to storm out at any moment.

Josh sat down across from Olivia trying to figure out how to break the news to Olivia. He had given his word that this was the last "mission" and now he had to break his word.

"There has been a slight change of plan." Josh grabbed Olivia's hand to keep her from leaving. "Listen, they want to make a deal. There is a way to get off, this week."

Olivia calm down, her ears perking at Josh and Frank. "Don't keep me in suspense."

Josh looked at Frank in the corner. He knew Olivia wouldn't agree to the new deal, even if it meant life in prison.

Frank blew out a frustrated breathe. Josh as always too sweet on Olivia. "They want you to rat your girlfriend out. They think she's covering for someone."

"No." Olivia almost yelled, before she heard the rest of Frank explanation.

"Olivia listens to us."

"No, Lewis." Olivia threw her chair against the wall as she jumped up. "Take me back now."

"Olivia, they said we were taking too long on this case. We don't have anything on Harley, her gang or anyone else for that matter. This is your meal ticket out of here. All you have to do is get her to tell you who did it and you're both free to do whatever together. Don't you want that, to be free?" Josh stopped Olivia from leaving the room. He put his career on the line for this deal.

"No Josh. No. I won't do it. You tell those assholes upstairs they can shove it. I'll make myself comfortable, I don't need them." Olivia leaned against the wall with her arms folded like a child.

"I know you feel that way now, but think about it. Seriously, you and she could be out of here by the end of the month and whatever you have you can have in the free world. No bars, inmates, or crappy prison food. Think about it."

"There's nothing to think about."

Josh rose from the table approaching Olivia. "I know you know. Her son is the one who should be behind bars not her. And I know you think she's doing the noble thing by taking the fall, but she not helping anyone. Not him or herself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do, so let me make this as simple as possible. You get them both to confess and I'll ask them to take it easy on him. Then we all can leave this hell hole. You'll be free and we'll be back on the streets." Lewis stared into Olivia's eye. The proposition was swirling around her head, listing the pros and cons. Olivia wanted to get out as bad as he and Frank wanted to leave. "Think about it. The kid gets a cake walk sentence and you'll be out in a matter of days, reunited with Ava and Emma. Don't you want to be a part of their lives, while you can?"

Olivia stared into space. Everything Josh was saying hit the spot. She wanted to be free with Natalia and her daughters, but not at Rafe expense, especially for something he didn't do. There were too many possible outcomes."I won't. Tell them to give us more time."

Josh didn't stop there, they spent the next three hours going back and forth.

Olivia was tried and worn down by the time the meeting was over. She stayed silent, the whole way back to her unit. When she arrived to her room Natalia was already there, lying on her bunk.

Frank stood at the door with Olivia, watching Natalia. He whispered, "You know what you have to do, so do it." He walked away leaving Olivia to contemplate her next move.

The undercover inmate walked into the room, quietly trying not to wake the slumbering woman.

"Olivia?" Natalia sat up on the bed. She watched as Olivia stood frozen in the middle of the small room.

"Oh, I thought you were sleep." Olivia walked the rest of the way to the small desk, refusing to look at Natalia, afraid the truth of the situation was showing in her eyes.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Natalia didn't need to see Olivia's eyes it was written in her body language.

"Nothing, why would you say that?' Olivia worked up enough strength to look in Natalia's general direction.

"I wanted to apologize about last night. I do trust you."

"Natalia." Olivia plead. The last thing she needed was Natalia confessing. The only con to the deal was Rafe's freedom and with every second the pros grew.

"No I do trust you and I want to tell you. I need to tell you.'

"Please don't. Not know, okay." Olivia moved away from the table sliding into the bed next to Natalia. "Just lay with me."

Natalia complied, cuddling up to Olivia. Olivia's change of mood had her worried. She didn't like the 'secret' meetings. No one had as many meetings with their lawyers as Olivia. She was on the verge of thinking Olivia was lying. Maybe she wasn't over whatever she had with Lewis.

Her telephone conversation with the investigator had gone well. He promised to back off re-opening the case. She was still worried; Rafe hadn't answered her phone call. His roommates said he had been missing most of the day. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything to incriminate himself.

Natalia watched for most of the days as Olivia nervously paced the unit. She constantly walked outside only to return to the room minutes later, unable to sit still for more than a few seconds.

"Olivia! Please sit down, you're making me nervous and I don't know why." Natalia exploded in frustration. "Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." Olivia tapped her fingernails on the desk. She could feel Natalia and the rest of the unit watching her.

"No its not..."

Olivia cut Natalia off. Lying to Natalia wasn't her strong point. "Natalia do you trust me."

"Yes."

"Then trust me."

"Spencer." Frank stood at the door way.

"What's up with Spencer?" Harley stood by the officer station with Winslow. All day she had been watching Olivia run around the unit, doing nothing.

"Rumor is Rivera's case got reopened. Maybe she's worried her girlfriend is leaving." Winslow laughed at himself even though it was getting annoying. He had never seen Olivia look this way. She definitely had a weakness for the other woman.

He watched as Frank when to peek in on Olivia. As of lately he had been having a lot of hushed conversations with the woman.

"So you're going to let her leave without getting revenge." Harley had been stoking the officer's fire since she had arrived. The other officer had jumped already. Winslow was different. He thought about things, planned things out so on one could trace it back to him. She liked that about him. They had the potential to get things straight around this prison.

"Oh no, just waiting for the right time. Believe me she'll get hers."

"Don't hurt Spencer that's my job, you take the small one." Harley watched as Cooper walked past the station and out of the unit. Something was up with the guard, him and Lewis. They were too close to Spencer, always watching and talking to her.

A few minutes later Cyrus walked into the unit, greeting Winslow. "Hey partner. Cooper said he wasn't feeling well."

"Why don't you go and play with your friends." Edmund dismissed Harley form the station.

The gang leader slowly walked away. Winslow had a plan she had to get hers in action before anyone could move.

"Hey Foley, you noticed anything suspicious about copper lately." Edmund watched as Olivia walked back to the activity yard.

"Yea. Him and Lewis both."

Winslow nodded his head, needing the affirmation. "I want you to get your connect to check on them. Where they worked before this, everything from where they were born to how many shits they take a day. You got it."

"Got it, boss. What's up?"

"Don't know but I plan on finding out."

Foley could see the anger rising in his partner. If he had learned anything working with the corrupt officer it was that he wanted to be a part of every little thing and he wanted his cut.

"I think it's time to reacquaint Rivera with some old friends."

Cyrus didn't know what that meant but he was done asking questions. The less he knew the better.

oooooooooooooo

Harley walked up the stairs into hostile territory of the Queens. Two large women stopped her from entering the destination.

Harley threw her hands up, surrendering to the women. She waved her guards off as they started to run up the stairs.

"Let her in." Rachel Royal ushered the rest of her gang out of her room. There had to be a good reason Harley would come to her.

Kennedy sat on the metal desk swinging her legs. Rachel had given her permission to stay. She had been promised a high position in the gang. It was only a matter of time before she was promoted and moved out of her current room.

Royal sat on the bottom bunk waiting on Harley to begin to beg. "What brings you here to my humble adobe?"

"I came to make you an offer for your assistance."

"I'm listening. And you have 30 second before you watch your intestines hit the floor." Royal pointed to Kennedy.

Harley didn't bother to acknowledge the lower level member, but out the side of her eye she could see a blade shine. It didn't scare her that much. She had been stabbed before and it wasn't far off her plan. "Seeing as how you haven't been making much leeway around her, I came to offer you a piece of the pie. Cut you in on some of the profits."

"Like I need your permission. The only reason I haven't taken the profits is because I have a parole hearing coming up. So don't flatter yourself." Rachel smoothed the cover under her legs. She was growing impatient quickly.

"Any how all this can be resolved rather bloodlessly."

"Bloodlessly?"

"Yes almost. I just need you to take care of something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to take care of Rivera." Harley said innocently, swinging her arms.

Kennedy's smile faded. Natalia wasn't a friend but she certainly wasn't an enemy.

"Sure why not. There hasn't been any action around here for awhile. I got the perfect girls for the job." Rachel eyed Kennedy as the young girl swallowed a lump.


	11. Chapter 11

ch 11

Olivia took the first available phone calling Ava first. She didn't bother to greet her daughter jumping into the problem. "What did he say?"

"No I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking."

"Ava please, you know I love you."

"He said that if we find Patrick and he tells the same story there is a chance Rafe could get off easy, like probation."

"Is he sure?" Olivia partially released the breath she had been holding. They still weren't out of the woods. _A chance isn't good enough._

"He said he could try. The investigator called and said he was close to finding Patrick. He said he would call if he had more."

"Thank you Ava. I'll call you back later. Tell Rafe to hang in there." For the first time in two day Olivia smiled. Things were starting to fall in place, for Natalia to get out. Now all she had to do was hope the investigator would find Patrick and he would confess leaving Rafe out of it.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You been quite all day." Doris sat beside her roommate on edge of the basketball court.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Kennedy picked a handful of grass tossing it in the wind.

"So what was up with the committee of evil meeting? Harley talking to the Royal family, something big must be happening"

"It's none of your business." Kennedy snapped back tossing more grass up. The two women sat in silence for a moment. "Can you keep a secret?"

"No but tell me anyway." Doris turned to Kennedy sitting Indian style, eager to know.

"Kennedy, come on." Another young member of the Queen stood over the two roommates.

Kennedy reluctantly rose from the ground following the woman inside.

Doris watched as Kennedy looked back. Something was in her eyes that she couldn't explain; regret, a call for help, maybe.

0-

"So tell me how much you love me." Natalia snuck up behind Olivia in the washroom.

"I don't know my roommate might not like it." Olivia smiled to herself. The week was looking up.

"So?" Natalia lean against Olivia pressing her against the machine.

"She might find out and give me some lock down time."

"Is that so bad?"

"More like a reward." Olivia twisted in Natalia hug. "So no one is around." She quirked her eyebrow, tempting Natalia.

"Maybe," Natalia ducked an incoming kiss, "only if you tell me about your secret telephone conversations with my son."

"Secret? No secrets here." Olivia's voice rose an octave deflecting the statement.

"Fine." Natalia stepped out of Olivia's reached, grabbing her clothes stuffing them in the washing machine.

"Okay, okay." _Don't tell her not now. _Olivia argued with herself, but the prospect of being left out in the cold was weighing heavily on her body.

"Tell me." Natalia could see the internal battle being waged. She ran her finger faintly down Olivia jaw line.

_Don't break. She's playing dirty. Be strong. _

"Tell me now." Natalia lean forward whispering in Olivia's ear.

"Spencer." Frank pooped his head in the door way. "Come here."

"Two seconds." Olivia blew the officer off.

"No, now."

Olivia sighed before reluctantly following Frank out of the room. "You better have a great reason for interrupting me."

"Yea life or death." Frank took Olivia by the arm escorting to the front. "Hey, I'm taking Spencer to an attorney visit."

"So what's up?" Olivia walked beside Frank as they exited the doors. She looked down the hall, watching Foley walking another inmate from the hole in their direction. For some reason Olivia felt like she should know the woman but she couldn't put her finger on where.

"You'll see."

Blake and Megan walked into the wash room joining Natalia.

"So when did Olivia become so close to Cooper." Blake questioned Natalia. If anyone knew Natalia should. Lately she had caught Cooper watching Olivia a little too close.

Natalia just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I don't think you should worry too much. I think you two are really cute." The pregnant girl blushed.

Blake scuffed at the statement. _Leave it up to teenagers to believe in love. _

"I'm serious you guys are so cute together." Megan gushed at Natalia across the rows of washing machines. Blake stood beside the young girl folding her clothing. "I would kill to have someone look at me the way she looks at you. You guys are lucky to have it."

"God knows I love Olivia. It's just sometimes…I know she's hiding something."

"That's Olivia for you." Blake shrugged her shoulders. Olivia never was an open book.

"Even you." Megan pointed at Blake, "at least you had a shot with D.W."

"Excuse me." Blake dropped the white shirt in her hands. She gave Megan a questioning look, her hands settling on her hips.

"Well you know. You and D.W. were together than she broke up with you." Megan explained. "That's what she told me."

Natalia grimaced knowing Blake was going to be out for blood and nothing would stop her.

"What?'

Blake marched out of the washroom, through the showers and into the outside area. Her eyes zeroed in on suspect one.

"Blake, wait." Natalia tried to stop the woman but she was giggling too hard to stop anyone.

"WOLFE!"

Doris's head popped up to the charging woman. She took a few steps back, her hands in front of her. "Blake, look whatever it is it will have to wait."

"Give me one good reason…"

"Kennedy is trying to kill me." Doris blurted out in a hushed voice. "For the last couple of days she's been having all these secret meetings and I wake up sometimes and she just standing there." She stopped waiting for Blake's reaction.

"Well good we'll all be better off." Blake tossed her hair turning away from her stalker.

"Good! Their trying to kill me and you say is good." Doris followed Blake inside the building trying to make the woman come around to helping her.

Natalia joined them at the entrance on the building, half listening to Doris ramble about Kennedy. _Talk about the devil himself. _Natalia looked upstairs at the doorway of Royal's room. Kennedy was leaning against the door frame. Ever since the gang leader had arrival Kennedy seemed withdrawn and even more so for the last day or so. She hadn't even stopped to talk to her in the lunch line.

For a second the younger woman looked down at her target, praying for anything to intervene in her mission to become part of the royal family.

Kennedy listened to Rachel talk behind her, something about Winslow getting her something through. It didn't matter to her, not anymore. Before she hung onto every word the woman said, but now she almost hated her as much as she hated herself. _It's the way of life, you do what you're told until you're telling others what to do. _

"Kennedy, are you listening to me?"

_No. _"Yes."

"Hey hey, once it's done you'll have your double R's and this will all be a funny story to tell. Don't be a baby." Rachel laughed.

_Fuck you._ Kennedy continued to survey the unit. She stepped further out of the room when she heard the door close. At the Officer station stood the third woman who had rode the ferry with them. The woman had a mini buckwheat hair style going but she still remembered the face and the tattoos. The wings on the side of her neck.

The woman smiled as she approached Winslow. The said a couple of words as Winslow pointed at Natalia by the door. A sinister grin played across the woman's face and Kennedy knew her prays had been answered just not in the way she wanted.

9999999999999999999999

"Harley." Winslow called the woman passing by. "This is the final solution." He pointed at the newcomer.

"Oh I think I know you. Teri Holmes, right?" Harley looked the woman up and down. Beside the tattoos and the wild hair she didn't look that bad.

"Yea we meet at the prison in Utah. I help you take down that woman and got sent here." The woman smiled obviously proud of her accomplishment.

"Yea I remember." Harley shook the woman's hand. If it were not for her Harley might have been dead by now. "Well since you're one of us. Come with me."

Harley walked up the stairs with the woman trailing. "Kennedy, this is your partner."

"I already got one." Kennedy pinched her lips at the woman.

"Well this is your new partner she's going to help you take care of our problem." Harley managed to smile despite her loathe of the whole gang, even more the young woman.

"Your problem." Kennedy retorted, instantly flinching.

"Watch your mouth. Some might take the snap as disrespect." Harley looked over Kennedy's shoulder at Rachel. She raised her eyebrow at the woman.

"Take it how you like." Kennedy stood her ground, impressing and annoying her leader.

"Kennedy, be nice." Rachel took Kennedy by the shoulder squeezing till the young woman groaned in pain. Her knees almost gave out under the pressure.

"I saw Rivera run into the showers. And it's only 9 a.m. so I believe it's not her turn." Harley checked the clock on the wall almost laughing at the timing. Everything had come together too good, Olivia was gone and Natalia was officially out of place.

"Kennedy, why don't you show the way." Rachel slipped a shank into the young girls' hand and then passed one to the other woman. "Go ahead." She pushed Kennedy towards the stairs.

"We've been over this a hundred times already, Frank." Olivia sat back in her chair tossing the papers on the table. "Where's Josh?"

"He's still upset you wouldn't take the offer." Frank stacked the papers, shuffling through them. "Now focus. There has to be something you can tell me. Every other prison we've been to, we've wrapped the investigation up in almost 6 months, why is it that we are still here."

"Maybe someone is on to us or let something leak."

Frank stared hard at Olivia. "Yea and I wonder who that could be."

"Well it wasn't me, if that s what your trying to say. I haven't told anyone anything not even Natalia."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that."

"You don't exactly have a choice. Maybe it was you Frank. Maybe this being friends with Winslow went to your head and you let it slip." Olivia leaned over the table.

"You're crazy. Lewis knows I didn't say anything to anyone. Unlike you, we're professionals." Frank rose from his chair.

"So you call professional sleeping with inmate and another guard."

"Watch it Spencer you're in the same boat. Now sit down and help me so we can get out of here." Frank pointed at the chair sitting back in his chair.

Wolfe paced in the shower area, hiding from her roommate. If Kennedy was really trying to kill her she would have to catch her first. _Oh yea, I got a few tricks up my sleeve Miss. Kennedy if that is your real name._ Doris squatted practicing the karate moves she learned for the movies.

"What the hell is this?" Holmes laughed as she watched Doris punch the air.

Doris was startled out of her practice by Kennedy and the other woman. _Oh God, I'm gonna die._

Holmes slowly walked towards Doris, sizing her up. She flashed the blade in Doris's face. "Is it your turn to use the showers?"

Kennedy stood at the doorway, two seconds from bolting.

"Oh is this the showers, I was looking for the basketball court, if you could just point me in the direction." Wolfe flinched as the woman pointed the knife at her ribs.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Get out."

"OH GOD,Thank you." Doris let out a rush of air touching the woman's shoulder; quickly she pulled her hand back. "Sorry." She rushed pass Kennedy who still had yet to say a word.

Natalia closed the dyer holding her and Olivia's clothes. She busied herself folding the few clothing that was dry. _Olivia better hurry back it's almost time to call Rafe_.

"So we meet again."

Natalia turned towards the voice. Her breathe caught in her chest painfully as she recognized the other woman.

"I told you I would get you." The woman walked forward as Natalia back peddled.

Natalia dropped the shirt in her hand. She saw the blade in both the women's hands. "Kennedy?" Natalia begged hoping her former roommate would help.

"The time for begging is over with. Ain't that right?"

Kennedy stepped forward slightly behind the other woman. "You should have stayed out of it Natalia." Kennedy shook her head trying to stay in the game.

Natalia could see the regret in Kennedy's young eyes. It did nothing to easy the betrayal or the feeling of death breathing on her neck.

"I'm having trouble deciding what to do first, so I'll let you choose. Would you like to feel pleasure first or be killed first?"

"I'm not having sex with you." Natalia straightened her back against the wall.

"Well you really don't have a choice. So I guess I'll decide. Get on your knees." Teri held the blade high,

"Fuck you bitch." A group of girl pushed and shoved their way into the shower area.

It was just enough to distract the menacing woman. Natalia pushed her away running around the washer to the doorway.

Kennedy had had enough. The woman turned towards her and she swung the blade catching her right below the ribs.

"You fucking bitch." The woman's scream boomed through the small room, stopping Natalia in her tracks.

"Fight!" One of the girl yelled from the shower door way.

It opened up the flood gate. The inmates flooded from outside into the small area. Anyone who had had a disagreement in the last couple of days used the call to settle it right then.

Fist flew around Natalia as she tried to find the exit.

"So far all we know is every time we follow a lead we end up at a dead end." Frank sat in his chair exhausted. Nothing was working and Lewis and Spencer seemed like they were out of the game.

"Yea so far." Olivia replied.

"CODE X RAY. F BLOCK. CODE X RAY. F BLOCK." The voice boomed over the intercom system.

"Natalia." Olivia jumped up from her chair and out the door before Cooper could respond.

"Olivia, no." He ran out of the room behind her.

Olivia ran down the hall way, she came to the intersection of the hallway. Coming down the adjacent hallway was the swat team in full gear. The armed men didn't faze her one bit. She continued down the hall to the unit.

Olivia ran crashing through the unlocked door of the unit. The swat team a couple of steps behind her. She skidded to a halt in the middle of the floor. The thick mist of pepper spray began to cloud her vision, not before she spotted Natalia running from the melee in the showers.

Blake and Doris met Olivia as she ran over to Natalia. "Talia are you okay?"

Natalia threw herself in Olivia arms. Her life was still flashing in her mind. "They tried to kill me."

"Oh thank God." Doris shied away from Olivia. "Sorry I thought they were… Shit" A tear gas canister rolled by her feet, releasing a thick fog of smoke.

The four women split up running to their respective rooms.

"Come on." Olivia guided the distraught woman to their room, clearing the space under the bunk, squeezing them both under it. She held Natalia stroking the distraught woman's hair. "It's okay, you're fine." Olivia tried to block out the sounds of women screaming as they were being dragged away.

"We missed Rafe." Natalia sat on the metal desk swinging her feet. For the last two hours she had been nibbling on everything in sight. She picked at the donuts lying beside her. "Olivia did you hear me?" _I knew I shouldn't have told her the whole story. _Her eyes and nose were still red from the irritation from the spray.

Olivia had heard her but she wasn't acknowledging Natalia at the moment. The only thought that was going through her head was payback, on Kennedy, Holmes, Royal and Harley, the whole gang.

"I know what you're thinking so cut it out right now." Natalia knew exactly what Olivia was thinking; to be honest she was thinking the same thing.

"No." Olivia rolled over staring at Natalia in disbelief. "They just tried to kill you!"

"I know I was there. But they have to answer to a higher power than us. You have to let go and let god take care of it." She was still shaken from the ordeal and right now what she wanted wasn't revenge it was for Olivia to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Olivia rolled back towards the wall grumbling something Natalia was sure a shot at her religion.

"You're so childish Olivia." Natalia exploded, throwing her package of powdered donuts against the wall. "Why can't you ever just let things be? Everything is eye for an eye with you. Life isn't about revenge. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Natalia screamed, beyond frustrated. She was mad, too upset to even see things from Olivia's point of view. The other woman's silence was not helping in the least bit. "I'm talking to you. What is your problem?"

In a flash Olivia was off the bed, standing toe to toe with Natalia. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" She stood in front of Natalia holding nothing back in her stare, not the fear or the pain of losing the one thing she was holding on to. "I don't want to lose you okay."

Olivia shook her head. She knew in her current settings she didn't have much control, but it still hurt to be reminded of the helplessness of the situation.

"Olivia… "Natalia tried to soothe the worry lines forming into Olivia's face, but her hands were blocked.

Olivia walked over to the doorway looking out the large window across the floor. The mood outside reflected her growing sense of dread. The sun was quickly being swallowed by dark clouds. It was the hope of ever being free dying and knowing one day Natalia would be free, leaving her to sit in this hell alone. "My whole life people have taken things from me and I don't want to lose you, I refuse to." Olivia's voice faltered. "Not yet."

"You won't. Somehow we are going to figure this out and when that day comes we'll be together outside of these walls." Natalia hugged Olivia from behind, resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder. She watched as the sun disappeared; dread settling deep in her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

The unit exhaustion fans were cut off at midnight, but the air was still full with irritating fumes. Olivia stood at her door way fuming. _This is Franks fault, if I had been here._ She looked out the large window. It was still clouded but it wasn't raining._  
_

It didn't matter much now; Kennedy and a handful of other fighters had be dragged out of the unit.

Olivia could see movement in Harley's cell she just couldn't see who it was. She couldn't just run and assault the woman and expect to make it out alive, with the woman's members present. Her eyes flared when she saw the target of her homicidal thoughts.

There weren't many people still awake. Frank and Edmond decided it was the best times to bring some of the woman back in, at least the one they couldn't prove did anything.

Kennedy was the third person brought back to the unit after being decontaminated. She had almost begged for the guards to take her to protective custody. Her pride wouldn't let her. She was still hoping she wouldn't be thrown out of the gang or worse, killed.

Kennedy paced the room like an armed guard. Inside she was crying like a child. The only family she had known was probably going to be the one to kill her. On the outside she stood straight up, her hands folded behind her back.

The young woman could feel three set of eyes on her. She confronted the one she knew wouldn't kill her. "What the fuck are you looking at?' Kennedy whipped the cover off of Doris.

"Hey!" Doris whispered angrily."Don't take your stupid actions out of me." She tugged on the sheet.

"Shut up." Kennedy let go of the cover. "You don't fucking know me. I'm the one…"

Doris sat up on the bunk pinned herself against the wall as a blur came in the room, bomb rushing her roommate.

Kennedy tried to scream for help but Olivia had her hand over her mouth.

Olivia pressed her forearm into the young girl chest making her whimper in pain. "You tell me right now why I shouldn't snap your neck right now." Olivia growled.

Doris jumped out of her bed. "Yea, tell us why?" Doris jumped at her roommate from behind Olivia.

The head of the Royal Family, had been watching the women file in one by one. She watched As Kennedy was led back to her room. The only major player that didn't return was Holmes, which was a relief.

Kennedy had done a nice job on the woman; she would have been more impressed if she had done it to Natalia.

Rachel woke up her second in command from the top bunk.

The woman was in her late 30s, with a shaved head to show off the crown she had tattooed on her head.

"What do you think we should do boss?" They both watch Kennedy pace the small cell.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she did disobey an order. But she took down an Angel." The leader was at a loss. She really did like Kennedy. The young woman had shown so much potential, she just wasn't a good foot soldier. She always asked questions, had to know why."I would hate to have to kill her but if I don't I run the risk of looking like I'm not in control."

"Don't worry boss, I'll do it." The woman was almost giddy about the proposition. _I haven't killed anyone in almost 5 years._

"No. Let's see if she can float…whoa." Rachel stepped forward squinting to see the blur that ran across the unit into Kennedy's room. "Look out." Rachel quickly crept down the stairs making sure the guards weren't around.

A sliver of light hit Natalia's face rousing her from her dream. Natalia reached behind her for Olivia. "Livia, I'm cold." Natalia sat up when her hand hit the end of the bunk. "Olivia?" Natalia blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. She jumped out of bed and into her suit, whipping back the curtain. Natalia saw Rachel slide into the room, blocking her view of any other occupants.

"Go ahead, Spencer. I'm dead if you do it or not." Kennedy stopped struggling against the ever increasing pressure on her chest. "Go ahead."

"Holy…" Doris backed away from Olivia, tapping her shoulder."Olivia."

"What?" Olivia finally looked towards the door seeing Rachel stand there. She let go of Kennedy who steeped behind her.

Rachel almost laughed at the forwardness of the two residents of the room. Doris was using Kennedy as a shield who was using Olivia. "Please go ahead, I'm not even here." Rachel stepped further into the room as the three stepped back.

"Mom…"

Rachel held up her hand silencing Kennedy. The members only called her that when they were in trouble or she gave them permission. "Don't call me that. You lost the right…" Rachel took hold of the door frame to stop from falling on her face.

Natalia rushed through the door pushing Rachel out of her way. Leave them alone. Natalia backed up to where everyone else was piled. "Leave 'em alone."

"God what is it with you?" Rachel dusted her suit. "I just came to let Kennedy know where she stands." She looked over two shoulders at Kennedy. "You are being blacked out."

"No." Kennedy audibly gasped.

"Yes." Rachel smiled sinisterly at the young woman. "For…30 days. If you survive that long, I'll think about not having you killed."

"I'm sorry." Kennedy apologized, not missing the irony of apologizing for not killing someone who was kind of protecting her now.

It wasn't lost on Natalia either.

"Whop."The high pitcher signal bounced off the wall effectively cutting the tense.

It had came too late, Frank was already standing at the door way. "What's this?"

"We were having a…sleep meeting. It's a good thing you came I heard they could be just as dangerous as sleep driving." Doris slipped into her bed pulling the covers over her head.

"We were just leaving." Natalia said pulling Olivia out of the room.

Rachel was the only one left out of pace. She stood defiant of the guard. "What you lost or something?" Frank pointed to her room. "Go."

Rachel laughed at his bravado. "Whatever." She pushed pass Frank.

"Olivia I thought I told you to leave it alone." Natalia threw off her suit, fuming.

"I just wanted to talk to her. See why she would hurt you?" Olivia watch Frank walk back to the front of the unit.

"And?"

"We didn't get that far." Olivia leaned against the wall, still not ready for bed.

"Please can you not confront anyone? Maybe it was just that woman wanted payback. Maybe Kennedy came in to actually help me, she did stop her."

"Or someone set them up to it."

Natalia quelled her anger reaching for Olivia. "That is a good possibility. Right now I want to sleep and we can become detectives in the morning."

"Fine." Olivia took one more peek out of the curtain catching Harley staring down at her smiling. _Yep has bitch has to go. _

The next morning Natalia sat on the grass thankful they hadn't punished the whole unit for the almost riot. She was just glad she was alive to see the next day.

"I don't get how you can be so calm." Megan played with the blades of grass tossing them in the wind. "I mean, I wouldn't come out of my room if someone had tried to kill me yesterday."

"Because Megan I believe in something more powerful than this place and people locked in here." Natalia took a deep breath taking in the salty smell in the air.

"You think God saved you?"

"Yea right." Kennedy huffed over the two women. "I saved you."

"You're right." Natalia pulled Kennedy down on the grass beside her. She held the woman's hand between her own. "I think God talked to you, somehow got to your heart for you to help me. You're angel for it."

Kennedy pulled her hand away."No I'm a Queen, except I'm not even that anymore. I'm dead."

"That's not true you still have me. Even though you tried to kill me, I like you because deep down you remind me of my son. You just made some mistakes and there is still time to correct them." Natalia smiled at her former roommate. _You're not as hard as you pretend to be._

"Yea, well I just wanted to apologize for that whole thing. You don't deserve to be killed, at least not that way." Kennedy mumbled not used to showing her softer side.

"I think you already corrected that mistake." Natalia patted Kennedy's knee. "So what is a blackout anyway?"

"Kind of open season on me. They won't help if I'm attack. It's more like an invitation to kill me." Kennedy laid back on the ground. She had cried herself to sleep this morning and only slept for an hour or so. It was times like these she wished she had blood family to call and say goodbye. At less than someone would miss her, instead of being another fallen soldier.

"Don't worry me and Olivia won't let anything happen to you."

"Somehow I don't think you talk for her." Kennedy signed. She could shake the feeling of death hunting her.

Olivia sat at the picnic table searching the crowd for anyone who even looked like they were talking about the events of yesterday. She knew Harley and Rachel were behind the attempt, she just didn't know why Rachel would work with Harley.

She watched Natalia talk to Meagan and Kennedy. Olivia had been keeping a watchful eye on her new love. If anyone even came close enough to touch Natalia, she was ready to pounce. The only reason Kennedy wasn't dead was Natalia. And Natalia's words were only going to have so much sway, until Olivia burst.

"Spencer."

Olivia turned to see Josh standing behind her. He sat down at the table leaning close to her.

"Where have you been, things have been going to hell." Olivia reprimanded the officer.

"I have some bad news." Josh looked around to make sure they were clear. "Cooper has turned. That's what the meeting was about."

"What?" Olivia said a little too loud in disbelief.

"He's slipped, working against us now. I know it's the reason we haven't been finding anything. We can't trust him or let him know we know." Josh covered his mouth with his hand. "But the offer still stands on Rivera. She tell you anything?"

Olivia shook her head. "No." _What doesn't he understand about no? If he thinks I'm going to rat out Natalia he's crazy._

"Okay, keep pressing her see what you can get. You know there is a lot in this for us."

"Yea?" Olivia questioned.

"Yea, you get out and I have a chance to get promoted and get out of this mess." Josh patted her shoulder getting up from the bench. "When it's all said and done…" He walked away leaving the ending of the sentence hanging in space.

_Shit I should have know. Cooper and Winslow put them up to it. _Olivia clenched her fist until her fingers hurt. _He was always jealous of us, even of Josh. It's just like him to sabotage an investigation because he's not lead. _Olivia sat fuming and getting madder by the minute.


	13. Chapter 13

Natalia felt the change in Olivia as soon as they entered their room for lunch. She knew Olivia has been watching her. No one had tried anything, she couldn't figure out what the problem was. "Olivia? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Olivia sat on the bunk with her elbow resting on her knees. Her hit list had gone from two to 5 overnight. Right now the only thing that was stopping her from taking on the whole unit was her upcoming phone call with Rafe and Ava. Olivia bit into her bottom lip rocking back and forth.

Natalia remained at the door watch Olivia. "Olivia did someone say something?"

"No, Natalia. Someone tried to kill you and you're walking around like it never happened!" Olivia stood up off the bunk, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Olivia"

"Hey what's going on in here?" Foley stood in their doorway with his arms folded.

"Nothing." Natalia replied. "Right, Olivia?"

Olivia kept her back to the pair afraid she might say something if she opened her mouth.

"Whatever, keep it down." Foley slapped the door frame winking at Natalia.

"Olivia?"

"I'm fine." Olivia shook her head. Everything wouldn't be so screwed up if she could tell Natalia. _Who the fuck cares, the deal is off. Technically I don't work for them anymore, so why can't I tell Natalia. I should. But that might put her in more danger. But if I help Rafe…if we find Patrick, then he'll have the real killer. Then he'll have to let me go and Natalia too._

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you everything is going to be okay." Natalia hugged Olivia from behind. "Kennedy already apologized and I forgave her, plus she told me something that could be very useful."

"I don't know how you could do that." Olivia countered not listening to what Natalia really said\.

"Because… I love you."

Olivia chuckled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll tell you later. I think we have a phone call to make." Natalia pulled Olivia out of the room to the phones.

Neither of them realized the hate filled stare coming from the top level.

Natalia had the phone resting on her shoulder so both of them could hear Rafe speaking.

"Olivia you haven't said anything." Rafe spoke louder, Natalia craned her head.

"No I'm here. I'm listening." Olivia had been droning in and out of the conversation. Her mind was preoccupied with getting Rafe on the phone by herself.

"Anyway I have to go, got a meeting with my tutor. Got two of them now both for math. Love you Ma. Bye Olivia."

"Bye baby."

"Ma… I'm an adult"

"I know, I know."

"Bye Rafe." Olivia spoke into the phone.

"Bye." Natalia hung up the phone, feeling guiltier than before. _Maybe I should have told Rafe, but that only would make him worry and he needs to focus._

"You didn't tell him." Olivia stopped Natalia from walking away.

"He doesn't need to worry about me and neither do you." Natalia touched the tip of Olivia's nose. "So I thought we could lie in the grass for the rest of the day, watch the clouds." Natalia craned her neck to the side.

Olivia smiled at how quite Natalia could be sometimes. "You go ahead I have to call my attorney to check in."

"You're a bad liar. But…" Natalia placed her finger over Olivia's lip before she could protest. "But I trust you and I love you. So I'll be waiting for you." Natalia replaced her finger with her lips, pulling away before Olivia could deepen the kiss. "You better come find me."

Olivia smiled watching Natalia leave. There was that word again, trust. Someone Olivia never gave another person and something she didn't necessarily deserve from the other woman. She waited until Natalia was out of the door. Olivia quickly dialed her hired investigator back. She bounced on her feet listening to the ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dennis. It's Olivia Spencer."

"Oh. Olivia. Yes, I have very good news. I located Patrick."

"What did he say?" Olivia became impatience.

"I haven't talked to him yet. It seems he is under investigation for another crime or something of the matter. I couldn't get o him, but I plan on talking to him tomorrow. If you'll call me back tomorrow I'll have more."

"Thank you so much." Olivia hung up before Dennis could reply; she was already calling Rafe back. "Rafe?"

"What did he say?'

"He found him. He's going to talk to him tomorrow." Olivia heard Rafe breathe deeply on the phone.

"What if he blames me? Ma's going to be mad."

"Don't worry I have someone looking into helping you. You let me worry about this. Okay?"

"Okay, but…maybe we should tell Ma. I know she told you to drop it and stuff but maybe she should know."

"I will, I just need a little more time to figure all of it out."

"All of what out?'

"I'll fill you in later, I promise." Olivia tried to reassure Rafe, being a triple agent was hard especially when you care about two of the three people. "I'll call you tomorrow to update you. Tell Ava."

"Okay."

"Bye." Olivia slowly hung up the phone. _How am I going to protect Rafe and Natalia? If Josh can pull it off it will be a miracle._

Natalia sat outside on the grass, waiting for Olivia. Her mind wondered, but not too far. She could feel the eyes staring at her back. She also had figured out the reason they hadn't made another attempt on her life.

The reason sat next to her. "You mind." Rachel laid down on the grass, eagle spread beside Natalia. "You weren't saving this seat for anyone right?"

"Besides you, no." Natalia checked to make sure Olivia wasn't outside yet. She needed time to put everything in motion.

"I knew it." Rachel sat up, moving closer to the other woman. "I knew from the first time I saw you. I said to myself, 'Rachel this woman has to be your queen.' That whole thing on the basketball court was just for show. I really wanted some brown sugar." Rachel tried her best pick up line, her eyes roaming over Natalia's body. She threw a party inside when Natalia smiled.

Natalia bit her lip trying not to laugh in the woman's face. _Oh my god, I've heard better line from junior high kids_. "D.W. told me told everyone to let me be." Natalia twirled her hair in a flirty way.

"Who?...Oh you mean Dark Wing. She told you that uh."

"Yea she did. I have to say I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't be. I have a lot of power around here. I can get you anything you want at anytime. Stick with me and I can protect you."

"Thank god." Natalia exhaled. "I need someone to protect me."

"Yea you do, I'm just the person." Rachel placed her hand on Natalia's knee sliding it up her leg.

Natalia caught the offending limp. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" _Is she questioning my authority? I was the one who could have had her killed, I'm the reason she isn't dead now. _"What you think that bitch inside can do better. If she could she would have been there to help you."

Natalia was drawing blood from the inside of her cheek. She twitched trying to control her tempter. "You can see how I can be a little nervous, what with her walking around." Natalia threw a glance over her shoulder.

Rachel looked back eyeballing Harley sitting at the table watching them. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I just want her out not killed." Natalia shrugged her shoulders. _Then all I have to do is get rid of you and everything can go back to some sort of normalcy._

"Okay. Okay." Rachel nodded her head. "Just remember sugar, I don't like to be played with." Rachel stood up dusting off her jump suit. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harley watched Rachel until she disappeared into the unit.

Rachel walked by the phone as Olivia hung it up.

"What are you looking at?" Olivia stepped into Rachel's personal space.

Rachel looked Olivia up and down, chuckling."Nothing, absolutely nothing." Rachel walked away laughing to herself.

"Bitch." Olivia replied none too quietly.

"I thought I asked you to play nice." Josh walked up behind Olivia.

"You told me a lot of things."

"Yea I heard what happened yesterday with Rivera." Josh played with the radio on his belt. "Sorry about that."

"Josh, I need your help."

"I'm listening."

Olivia waved him over to her room. Olivia leaned against the table debating her nest move."You said you wanted to catch the real killer of that Officer right?"

"Right."

"What if it wasn't Rafe? And what if I think I know who did it."

"I don't know Olivia the case against him was pretty solid the only snag was the confession Rivera gave." Josh scratched his beard.

"But there were no I witnesses or video. So what was the evidence, besides the gun?"

Josh nodded his head listening to Olivia plead the case. There really was no evidence beside footprints in the snow leading to the Rivera apartment building, that didn't match Natalia's or her sons.

A witness said they saw someone two young men hanging out earlier and Rafe just happened to be the only male teenager in the apartment building four. Patrick lived in building three, adjacent to the Rivera building.

"The thing is he's in Texas going to school-"

"He's in Texas? Olivia if you know something-" Josh interrupted Olivia.

"He didn't do it and I believe him. See…what I'm saying they don't have anything on Rafe or Natalia. What if it was someone else and that person confessed?"

"If that person confessed then they would have no other choice than to let her go." Lewis pinched the bridge of his nose slightly irritated at the line of questioning. "But they know somehow that it was her son. I don't know how but they do. And if you ever what to be free you'll turn him in and it will be better for him. I'll ask for leniency."

"No, we both know they will give him the maximum sentence." Olivia shook her head. "He didn't do it Josh."

Josh threw his hands in the air turning to leave. "It's up to you Olivia. It's your life." He stopped in the doorway. "I'll be on the mainland for a couple of days, new inmates coming."

"What about Cooper?" Olivia sat down on her bed.

"Try to keep him busy. He doesn't need to suspect that we know until we can take him down and then maybe we can leave his hellhole."

Olivia watched Josh leave. _If I have to escape and fly to Texas myself, I'll make that little punk confess._

When exited her room the atmosphere of the unit had changed. There were only a few inmates outside and no one in the showers.

Olivia walked over to Doris's room seeing the woman lying on her bunk. _If Wolfe is inside something must be wrong._ "Wolfe, what's happening?"

Doris lowered her comic book staring at her former roommate. "Don't' know, but everyone is in a meeting. So I figure something is about to go down."

Olivia nodded walling out of the unit to find Natalia.

"Look who finally made it." Natalia smiled up at Olivia.

"I think we should retire for the day." Olivia looked around the yard. It seemed so much more spacious without the crowd of bodies.

"You worry too much." Natalia pulled Olivia down in the grass with her. "Nothing is going to happen, trust me." Natalia scooted closer to Olivia laying her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Harley's Room

Harley paced the doorway of her room. There were way too many people packed in the small space but somehow they all found a place to stand without being too close to the anxious woman.

"I want everyone to listen. The Queens are planning something so I want everyone on guard." Harley stopped her nervous pacing. "The first person to get out of line I want them dead."

A few in the crowd groaned.

Harley's eye's darkened. "What..what?"

One lone woman spoke up from the back of the crowd. "It's just that when you got here you promised that we would be running this place and we haven't seen anything change except for the fighting."

A few of the woman nodded in agreement.

"It just seems like all you care about is getting Spencer and everyone else is suffering."

"Don't worry about what I do. You do what I tell you to and if that mean killing someone you will do it or you will find yourself on the wrong side of a blade." Harley threatened the women. _Just a bunch of whining babies._

Rachel's Room

"What are you talking about?" Rachel punched her hand tired of all the complaining.

"Oh come on Rachel you were just trying to kill the woman now you want us to start a war to protect her. What happen to the Royal Family." Rachel's second in command shook her head as she talked. She knew she was running the risk of being banished just like Kennedy but she had to say something. She had heard a couple of the soldier were feeling the same way.

"I am the Royal Family and if any of you want to join you will do as I say. I want Harley and her stupid angels dead by dusk tomorrow. And if anything happens to Rivera I will have your heads… Is that clear?" Rachel's voice got louder with every word.

The woman saluted before exiting the cell.

"And you…"She turned to her commander. "If you ever address me like that in front of them again I will kill you in your sleep."

The night came with everyone already in the cell by headcount.

Frank waited before going to talk to Olivia. He pulled her outside more than a little angry. "You seen Lewis?" Frank lit his cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Don't worry about it." Frank countered blowing out the thick smoke.

"Yea I saw him." Olivia sat on the top of a picnic table. She was one second away form punching Frank.

"I came and got you because this is important." Frank nervously flicked the lighter.

"So important that you took that woman to the utility closet first?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're right. So tell me why I'm out here." Olivia slid off the table.

"I wanted to talk about the case."

"There is no case remember. We went over everything and found nothing, so there is nothing else to do."

"This is what I'm talking about. You and Lewis haven't had your heads in the game. All you two have been worried about is playing house." Frank tossed the cigarette.

"Is that right?" Olivia stepped closer to the man. "Why you so nervous Frank?"

"Nervous I'm not. For the first time I'm completely fine. I see what going on."

"What's that?'

"You two, I'm the only one dedicated to this case. I was the only one trying to wrap this up."

"Yea?"

"Yes. I have been really patience with you two." Frank walked to the edge of the concrete. "And now his so hung up in transporting inmates. I'm practically here by myself." Frank lit another cigarette. "With no help."

"Oh, please Cooper, like you haven't been chumming it up with Winslow and Foley."

"They seem to be the only ones dedicated to their jobs…Plus it's my job." Frank took a long swig off his cigarette.

"What's your point Frank?" Olivia stood bored with the conversation.

"The point is things are going to change around here. If Lewis doesn't want to do his job then I will. From now on I am in charge." Frank puffed his chest out.

"In your dreams," Olivia whipped her hair in dismissal. "For your info I quit. You can be in charge of yourself."

Frank huffed as Olivia walked back inside.

"Where you been?" Natalia asked as Olivia scooted up behind her.

"Trying to clear my mind."

"You don't have to worry I took care of it." Natalia pulled Olivia arms around her.

"Natalia? What did you do?"

"Trust, Olivia."

Olivia laid down staring in the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Rafe laid on his bed listening to David and Roger go on about some girl they had never met.

"Ain't that right Rafe?"

"What?" Rafe sat up.

"I said would you hit that?"

"Definitely." Rafe agreed, just to shut them up. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight they were wired and liked to pull him into their conversation when he was trying to sleep.

"Hey dude, where's your hot sister?" Roger jumped on Rafe's bed pulling the pillow from under his head.

"First of all," Rafe took the pillow smacking Roger across the head, "She's not my sister and she not hot, she's stupid."

"You're just jealous you're going to be family so you can't hit that."

Rafe threw the pillow at David. "Shut up."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The three boys looked at each other. "Dude if you were going to have company you could have said something. Where are we supposed to sleep?" David threw the pillow back at Rafe.

"Shut up David it's not for me."

Roger shook his head. "Not me."

The knock came harder.

Rafe followed by his roommate walked to eh door wielding their baseball bats.

Rafe slowly opened the door. It flew open as 3 police officers rushed in taking Rafe down to the ground. "Raphael Rivera you are under arrest for capital murder of an officer of the law. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The officers hoisted Rafe up walking him out of the door.

"David, call Ava!" Rafe yelled as he was led down the hallway.

Natalia pulled Olivia to the phones. The unit was empty. Everyone was too scared to come out of their room for fear of being attacked.

Natalia quickly dialed Rafe's number. It was the fourth time in the last 2 hours she had tried to reach her son. They were supposed to call him at 10 and it was noon already. Natalia slammed the phone down as the answer machine kicked in.

"Calm down, shh." Olivia hugged Natalia shielding her from spying eyes.

Olivia pulled Natalia back into their room. "Shh. It's okay I'm sure everything is fine." She tried to comfort Natalia.

"No I know something is wrong. He wouldn't miss a phone call. Olivia something is wrong." Natalia held Olivia closer. She had only missed a couple of phone call when she was in the hole but Rafe had never missed a call.

"Natalia calm down, I'll try Ava again and if I can't get her I'll call someone to get in touch with her. We'll get them just calm down; you're going to make yourself sick." Olivia sat the increasingly distraught woman down on the bed. She ran her hand through Natalia's hair trying to soothe her. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Olivia was being to worry herself. Ava wasn't answering either.

Rafe pushed open the door slamming it into the wall. The knob left a hole in the wall.

David and Roger ran in examining the hole. "Thanks a lot Rafe you know we have to pay for that." Roger picked up a piece of plaster holding it up.

"Fuck you Roger you didn't just spend a night in a small room with two assholes calling you a liar." Rafe stomped up to his roommate.

Ava pulled him away from the boy. "Can you two give us some privacy?"

"Yea whatever but that is coming out of your pocket?" David followed Roger out of the apartment.

Emma ran to the desktop computer pulling up her favorite application. She quickly put on the headphone to block out her sister and Rafe's conversation.

Rafe flopped onto the futon. "This is bullshit. They finger printed me and everything. And I missed Ma's call." He picked up his bat that he dropped last night. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem." Ava sat beside him."I couldn't leave you hanging; Mom would have torn me a new one." Ava looked around the apartment it was only her third time being in the small place. _How do people live like this, my bathroom is the size of this place._

"Thanks anyway. You talked to Olivia?"

"No haven't been home yet. I'm sure they'll call you again. Natalia is probably going crazy not talking with her little boy." Ava ruffled Rafe's hair.

Rafe grumbled leaning away from Ava's hand. "I'm a man."

"Yea, yea."_I should call Lewis and tell him what's going on. Mom will be worried I didn't answer her call. _Ava playfully tapped Rafe's shoulder. Rafe hit her back. They start to slap at each other Ava having longer arms getting the best of Rafe.

A knock at the door ended their game. Rafe got up from the couch stomping to the door. "Damn it David can we get some privacy." Rafe swung open the door jumping back as he stared down the barrel of a gun.

"Long time no see bro." Patrick Nunez walked in the apartment shutting the door behind him. He had shaved his head and grew a thin mustache. "What's the matter you don't look happy to see me."

Rafe raised his hands in surrender backing up. "Pat, man don't do this."

Emma slid under the desk barricading herself in with the chair. Ava stepped up beside Rafe, making sure her little sister was safe.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't snitch on me." Patrick swung the gun between Rafe and Ava.

"Pat I didn't!"

"You think I'm stupid Rafe. Some asshole has been following me and next thing I know some guy is asking my mom where I was the night of the murder. You gonna tell me that was a coincident."

"I don't know what you are talking about. But why would I tell on you. I would be in jail too." Rafe kept his hands up in surrender. "I swear I didn't tell on you."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders tucking the gun in his pants. "You know you're my little bro. And I would hate to have to take you out, so keep your mouth shut."

"Why should Rafe have to keep his mouth shut? You killed the man. He had nothing to do with it." Ava yelled at the intruder.

"So what I killed him. And I'll kill you too." Pat smiled. "Rafe you should tell your girlfriend to keep her mouth shut."

Rafe sighed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"And I don't keep my mouth shut for anyone. I'll talk when I want to." Ava squared her shoulders.

Pat took a step forward and Rafe stepped in front of Ava.

"Oh shit, look who what's to be tough now." Pat laughed in Rafe's face. "You didn't happen to tell your girl how you screamed like a bitch."

"Shut up Pat." Rafe grind his teeth together. _Ma was right he whole time about Pat. He;s a fucking asshole._

"No Rafe did you tell her that. How you almost got us caught trying to save that asshole. How you fucking cried for two days talking about confessing and shit. No you wouldn't tell that."

"I didn't know you were going to kill him." Rafe yelled.

"So what Rafe?" Pat threw his hands up. "So what? I killed him and you didn't know I was going to do it. Who's to say you didn't shoot him and I didn't know about it. I was getting drugs for your birthday and you thank me but snitching."

"I didn't!"

"Why the fuck would I have told you anyway? You're a mama's boy, crying all the time." Pat wiped his fake tears mocking Rafe.

"You think that makes you better that him." Ava talked behind Rafe. "You're nothing compared to Rafe."

"No it makes me stronger that him." They all stood in a stalemate of words.

"I swear Rafe if one more person comes to me talking about this I'm coming for you." Patrick punched Rafe lightly in the stomach. "Bro." He turned running out of the apartment.

Rafe hurried a shut the door. He leaned back against it feeling his heart attempt to beat out of his chest.

Ava helped Emma out of her hiding space talking to Rafe. "You call him your brother."

"He wasn't always like that." Rafe countered holding his chest.

"Emma what is this?"

9

Olivia had finally coaxed Natalia into lying down. She spooned Natalia, her arm serviced as Natalia's pillow.

"Shake down ladies." Edmund and Foley stood at their door. "Aw isn't that sweet."

Olivia shook Natalia waking her from a restless sleep. They stepped out of the room looking caution at Edmund.

Winslow walked to the bunk pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He opened it in front of them. "Oh what is this…an escape plan?" He held the paper up. "Who's is it?"

"This is bull, you just pulled that paper out of your pocket." Olivia exclaimed. The rest of the unit came to their doors trying to see what the commotion was about.

"I'll ask you again. Who's is it?"

Natalia stood in disbelief. "You just…"

"Both of you can go to the hole, maybe that will jar your memory of whose it is." Winslow pocketed the note. "Move."

"No I have to call my son." Natalia backed away from the man.

"You're not calling anyone." Foley took out his pepper spray.

"Natalia come on." Olivia took Natalia's hand. There was no need in being sprayed they were just going to end up in the hole anyway.

Foley escorted them to the next unit. They both strip and were led to their cell, that were next to one another. The door slammed; bring back the harsh memories of Natalia's first days.

"Natalia."

Natalia heard Olivia through their joint vent beside the toilet. Natalia lay on the floor beside the toilet. "Olivia, why are they doing this."

"I don't know but you have to be strong. Lewis will be back and straighten this out."

"Olivia, what if they give us more time?"

"They won't. If you haven't notice they don't consult the courts. They take things into their own hands." Olivia's voice got faint. Natalia could hear her moving around in the cell.

"Olivia what are you doing?" Natalia tried to look through the vent. It was too small and dark to see anything.

"Trying to see who's the deputy." Olivia came back to the vent. "If its O'Neil, we'll be out of here in no time."

"Olivia I'm scared." Natalia laid her forehead on the cold concrete floor.

"I know." _Me too._


	15. Chapter 15

Natalia jumped from the floor when her cell door was opened. Frank, Cyrus and Edmund stood in the doorway.

"Inmate Rivera, you have been charged with attempted escape," Winslow read off a small piece of paper in his hand, "this is punishable up to 30 days in the hole or 10 year added to yours sentence, yadda yadda yadda." He threw the piece of paper over his shoulder. "Or maybe this was all a mistake or a misunderstanding. Maybe you could work your days off right now." They smiled wickedly at the brunette.

Olivia had been listening through the vent. Her tempter exploded. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS." She banged on the concrete wall. "YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER."

"Oh I forgot she's your girlfriend." Edmund yelled loud enough for Olivia to hear. "Here's your chance, Rivera." They waited for an answer, but none came forward. "Well, I guess that's a no, Mrs. Rivera."

"That's a hell no. You wouldn't have a chance in hell if you were water." Natalia spit the words at them.

"Disparaging language towards a staff member. That's another 2 days in the hole."

Foley's face lit up as Winslow mocked her. "No Edmund. We shouldn't give her 2 more days. I think 10 days in the hole should do it. Don't you Natalia?"

"10?"

"10?" Winslow repeated Natalia. He was confused.

"Yes, 10. One of you. You hear that Olivia. You can get off easy only 10 days." Cyrus knocked on the wall.

Olivia didn't respond.

"Now we can make it 5 days if you agree to previous conditions and I think you know what I mean." Foley punched Frank on the shoulder, laughing. "Your only other choice is you or Olivia can get the 10 days of disciplinary and the other will be out by tomorrow night." Foley smiled as he offered her the deal.

Natalia stood frozen. There was catch somewhere she just could find it. _I should take the disciplinary and Olivia can call Rafe and Ava and let them know what's happening.  
_

Olivia didn't hear Natalia say anything. _What is she thinking about? _"Natalia, no. She doesn't want it, I'll take it. I'll take the 10 days." Olivia yelled through the vent.

"I'm going to take your silence as agreement." The guards stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Natalia could hear the three of them talking. The thick door muffled the sounds too much to make out their whispering.

The food trap opened Edmund stuck is face into the space. "This is day one." He shut it. "Cooper you have the honor of setting your friend here straight, it was you're ideal." Edmund watched Frank for any signs of hesitation.

Natalia crouched back to the vent. "Olivia?"

"I'm right here. It's okay." Natalia saw a tiny speck of light in the vent from Olivia's cell door being opened. "If it ain't Moe, Curly and Larry."

Natalia smiled. _Always the sassy one._

"Natalia?" Edmund spoke through the vent. "Can you hear me?"

Natalia didn't answer. She had a sick feeling of what the catch was.

"Yea I think you can." Three sets of feet shuffled in the next cell. A loud whack came through the vent. The next sound was Olivia groaning.

"Oh come on Spencer this is just day one. You got 9 more days of this. Thanks to your girlfriend." Cooper boasted. "You should have listened to me."

Foley and Winslow stood at the door watching their partner work. Winslow sat bored, he didn't want to kill Olivia but it would have been much more exciting if Frank had a better swing.

"Olivia?" Natalia spoke into the vent.

"Olivia is not available at the moment please call back." Another whack.

Natalia could hear the struggle in the cell. She could hear what could only baton whistling through the air before coming in contact with skin.

Natalia slammed her hands against the wall. "Okay, okay. STOP, Winslow STOP!" She yelled until her voice was hoarse. Olivia's yelps of pain slowly faded until there was nothing but the occasional groan. She could hear the three guards laughing.

After a few minutes, Natalia heard the cell door close. Through the little window on the door she saw two of the three sadistic guards walk pass her door.

Natalia lay back on the floor "Olivia? Olivia, say something." She listened until she heard a groan. "God, Olivia, please say something."

"He still hits like a girl."

Rafe Ava and Emma crowded around the desktop computer trying to figure out the program.

"Ava let me see I can do it." Emma snatched the mouse from her sister. She hit a few button rewinding the media player. "I was recording my song."

The video started with Emma singing and making faces at the computer camera. She sang and bounced in the video. "Here it is." She pointed at the video as Rafe walked in the background opening the door. Patrick burst into the room and Emma slid out of camera view but Patrick and his confession were in full view.

As soon as the video ended Rafe and Ava stared at each other in disbelief. They both stood holding each other by the shoulders jumping and screaming. Emma squeezed between them jumping in mysterious excitement. She wasn't one to miss out on a screaming celebration.

Rafe picked the little girl hugging her too tight for comfort. "Fuck Emma you are my favorite sister." He stuck his tongue out at Ava.

"Why?" Emma questioned, she still didn't know why everyone was excited.

"Emma! We take this to the police and my Ma can come home." Rafe jumped up and down with Emma in his arms, another surge of excitement exploded in his chest.

"What happened?" David stood in the door way, his eye jumping for the three.

"David I need you to get a video off this computer." Rafe ran to their bed room hurdling over the obstacles of furniture and dirty clothes. He returned with his memory card. He shoved it in David's chest making him sit at the computer. "Do it."

Olivia walked around the small room trying to shake off the pain of being hit by7 the baton. Even though it wasn't hard as she thought Cooper could hit it still hurt.

"Olivia?" Natalia was still on the floor, wonder why things always came back to this, her being helpless at the hands of evil men.

"I'm fine Natalia you should get some sleep." Olivia sat on the toilet. The floor was torture on her sides.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something. I didn't know what he meant." Natalia wrapped herself in the small sheet wishing it were Olivia's arms. It was getting colder.

"Natalia, sleep. I made the decision not you, now go to sleep." Olivia flexed her fingers. They felt numb. The cold began to creep up her arm making her shiver. If there were more light she would have seen breathe floating through the confined space.

"I can't I'm too hungry."

"Yea well I don't' think they are going to feed us. Today or tomorrow."

"We'll starve. We can't not eat for 10 days." Natalia voice grew in hysteria. _I can't not eat for 10 days. At least the first two week I was here I ate breakfast or something from Olivia. Olivia can't go 10 days without eating; she can't suffer for 10 days._

"Natalia! Calm down. When Lewis gets back he'll straighten all this out. I'll have their badges before the end of the week." Olivia tried to turn on the sink but nothing came out. _Great no water either. Come on Josh I need you._

"I'm so sorry Olivia. It's my entirely fault."

"It's not Natalia. They would have come after me anyway." Olivia wrapped herself in the thin sheet and lay back down by the vent.

"No it is."

"Yes it is. I know I should have told you but I know you would have thought I was crazy."

"Wait, start from the beginning." Olivia waited for Natalia to start.

"The day before I was attacked I heard Foley and Winslow talking about a package that had been intercepted. Winslow said that Cooper had caught some drugs coming in and he though Cooper was against them. Foley said that if anyone had said anything it was big mouth Harley." Natalia took a breath trying to decipher everything she was thinking and everything she had heard. "It just came to me. I walked right up to them I had found out she was working behind their back with Cooper."

"Natalia!" Olivia interrupted the other woman mad and more frustrated that Natalia would put herself in such a position.

"I know, before I knew it I was talking and I couldn't go back. They didn't believe me at first then I told them about Harley's meeting with her girls. Everyone knew that Harley had been going to Rachel's room I think they really believed me. Later that day I told Lisa, the one with the long black hair the teardrop tattoos, you know she's in the bible study. I told her to tell Harley I heard Winslow was going to drop her and work with Rachel."

"Did she do it?" Olivia asked when Natalia took a breath like a child impatiently waiting for the climax of their favorite bedtime story.

"Yes, but the next day Kennedy and the other woman tried to kill me. Yesterday I had told Rachel if she got rid of Harley, I kind of hinted I would be with her." Natalia cringed sort of relieved they had been removed from the unit. She hadn't known what she would do if Rachel succeed. "I told Kennedy about it and she promised to help."

"Natalia this is crazy, what if they found out, you could be in so much danger."

"I know, I guess they did find out. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Don't worry I have a feeling your plan isn't the reason we are in here."

99999999099999999999

Kennedy sat at the doorway of her room throwing cards at the toilet. "This is too weird. No one is out."

"I know." Doris climbed on the floor taking the cards shuffling them. "You're the big bad gang girl, what's up?"

"How should I know, they kicked me out remember." Kennedy snatched the deck back. "You're doing it wrong."

"That's not what she said."

"What was up with Rivera and Spencer? Why they leave?" Kennedy asked, trying to get more info, passing two cards to Doris. She knew about Natalia's plan but that couldn't be the reason Winslow decided to take them. Only three maybe four people knew about it.

"Don't know."

"Rivera didn't happen to tell you about what she was doing?" Kennedy inquired picking up a card off the pile.

"I think everyone knows, Spencer."

"No I mean the plan." Kennedy twisted her hands in the air as if the plan would appear in thin air.

"What plan?" Blake ran around the corner stepping over the young girl.

Rachel Royal stood at her door way looking at the empty unit in anger. "I thought I gave everyone an order."

Her roommate rolled onto her back holding the magazine above her. "We had planned to attack, but then Winslow took Rivera and Spencer. They're scared. Don't worry we'll get them tomorrow."

"They better be. Tomorrow I'm going to personally shank every single one of them if something doesn't happen." Rachel stood seething. She looked down at the officer station. The officer there was one she hadn't seen before. He was young and hanging on every word of the opposing gang leader. _I bet it was her who had Rivera moved. Her and that stupid Winslow._

Harley sat at the Officer station flirting with the young officer. She had no intention of doing anything; it was just fun to see how much power she still had over men. Even with her attention elsewhere she could herself being watch and she had a good idea who it was. Harley was not in the mood for a long standoff, she would get Winslow to end it, crack down on the royal family. A little bee had been buzzing in her ear as to why Kennedy hadn't gone through with the plan. The woman who had told her Winslow was trying to push her out had told her Rachel had set the whole thing up to fail. She was out to get Harley. Harley knew about the meeting and what was said. She wasn't scared of Rachel or her little soldiers. Winslow had shown to be trustworthy mostly and he had her back.

Harley was a little perplexed as to why no one had made a move on her life. The little soldiers seemed to be revolting against their Ruler. There was hardly anyone out of their cell. _Maybe Spencer and Rivera's departure sacred everyone. I have to make sure to take credit for that, that'll make me that much more powerful. As for that bitch I know Winslow wouldn't work with her, she doesn't have a trustworthy bone in her body._


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Ava and Rafe skidded to a halt at the front desk on the police station.

Rafe hadn't slept in almost two days. He was too excited to sleep last night. The thought of Natalia coming home made his want to quit school and glue his self to her. Not that she would protest his whole life it had been him and her. She never missed a game a recital or a parent teacher meeting. She always seemed to be around a corner whether he needed her to be or not. Her presence wasn't missed until she was taken away. The reason he agreed to go to Texas was to get some space from her. Now he wished he had been more thoughtful and valued their time together.

Rafe began to get nervous he had been at the night before and it wasn't a pleasant memory.

They rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. Ava had been there before when she visited Lewis. It wasn't like he had a desk there but it the only place she remember people meeting him personally. The Lewis told her if she was going to be in Texas this was the best place to reach him. She had called earlier and confirmed the meeting.

"Maybe I should wait down stairs." Rafe looked around spotting the cold room he had been in for 8 hour being interrogated.

"Don't be silly once we get Lewis this video you're Ma will be home in no time." Ava looked around for a familiar face.

Rafe followed her through the maze of desk trying to look inconspicuous. He ran into the back of Ava in front of a messy desk.

"Here we'll wait for him." Ava sat in the chair beside the desk.

"Is this his?"

"No." Ava shrugged sinking into the chair. She wasn't used to getting less than 9 hours of sleep and being up all night was wearing on her.

Rafe stood bouncing on his toes. _Where is this asshole? My Ma's freedom is on the line here. _"Fuck." Rafe whispered dropping to his knees and hiding under the desk.

"What?" Ava sat up looking around, she tried to wave to Lewis but Rafe caught her wrist holding it down.

"That's one of the assholes who tackled and arrested me." Rafe scooted further under the desk.

"Rafe you have to be mistaken." Ava wrenched her arm loose.

"Ava I wouldn't forget his face. He said he would make sure I got the death penalty." Rafe shook it head trying to remain in control of his emotion. He felt like crying then it turned to anger. "It's a conspiracy. They're all working against us." Rafe pulled Ava to the floor. "Come on we have to get out of here."

She followed him as they crawled to the elevators. "Rafe are you sure?" Ava dusted off her jeans.

"Yes, I'm sure I wouldn't forget his face. I should have known this wasn't going to be easy." Rafe leaned heavily on the wall trying not to cry at his bad luck.

"Don't worry I'll figure something out." Ava squeezed Rafe's shoulder. _I'll figure something out._

_9999999999999999999999 111111111111111111111 999999999999999999  
_

No one ate but there were a group of girl outside gathered around a picnic table, not one was out inside except Megan who stood in the middle of the unit confused. She looked at the empty room that Olivia and Natalia had lived. She missed the older woman already. Natalia had become sort of a mother to her, telling her about the different stages of the baby's development. Before she didn't care, she would never get the chance to take care of the child anyway. But Natalia had made it seem so desirable to watch your own off spring grow. Natalia had even contacted a lawyer who was busy trying to get her a lesser sentence. He boyfriend, Robby, had even sent her a letter saying he would testify on her behave and how much he loved her. She walked outside to the group, a group of women stood cramped at the table.

"Hey!"

One of the women standing on the outside of the group hushed her.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to break Spencer and Rivera out."

Megan's mouth opened in shock. She pressed her way into the circle where Kennedy, Blake, and Doris were.

"Look this is the plan. We create a distraction and take hostages." Kennedy was busy talking a drawing a map of the unit on the table.

"I got just the perfect distraction." Doris raised her finger popping it up like a light bulb idea. "Blake you and I will get busy on the officer station."

"Would you shut up, for once?" Blake pinched her own lips signaling for Wolfe to follow suit.

"Oh come Mahler everyone already know you two are knocking boots!" Someone whispered out of the crowd.

"That is not true." Blake raised her voice a little too loud. "Me and that woman have never, ever done anything. Tell them." Blake slapped Doris's shoulder.

Doris shrugged her shoulder rocking her head side to side. "There was that one time-"

"No Mahler, she has something." Kennedy tried to regain everyone's attention.

"I swear it was nothing…"

Kennedy's face screwed in confusion and unwanted mental pictures. "No I wasn't…ewe…talking about that. I mean were dealing with men here so we hit them in their soft spot."

The woman awed in agreement.

"I got it." Doris took the map of the unit. "This is what we'll do."

"Hey look who's here."

Doris and Kennedy pushed their way through the pack walking to the entrance of the unit.

"It's Lewis, where the hell has he been?" Wolfe's face lit up. "Ohhh, when he finds out Winslow put Olivia in the hole he is going to be mad."

"He don't look mad to me." Kennedy said elbowing the person behind her with their elbow in her back. "I say we move this plan up to lunch."

Harley practically ran down the steps of the unit when Lewis walked in. He had both surprised and angered her at his appearance. "Winslow, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Fuck off Davidson." Edmund tried to ignore the inmate while he stood with his back to Cooper and Lewis.

"What are you talking about? Lewis is back, you said he would be back for days. What if he tries to save Spencer" Harley huffed tired of being ignored and treated like every other inmate. She was Harley Davidson, the leader of the Angel. "Damn it Winslow I'm tired of not listening to me."

Frank and Josh looked up from their heated conversation.

Winslow turned to them embarrassed to say the least. He had known for some time they were beginning to see him as weak. It was father from the truth. Although lately he had taken an inmate in a show of his power he was far from change or weak.

Winslow looked across the unit to the door looking at the women with their heads stuck inside to watch the show. Yea it is definitely time to reassert myself as Alpha male. He took a deep breath, always keeping his cool. "I said fuck off." He said without looking at Harley. He walked towards the stairway knowing Harley would follow.

"Is this about what Rivera said? You know I have no intentions of working with Cooper." Harley followed his footsteps. She hasn't told him about Natalia telling her of his plan to work with Royal. She wanted to make sure there wasn't a slice of truth in the statement. If Natalia had planted any doubt in Winslow's mind about her loyalty she might have to revert to the other guards for protection from him. From what she had heard from the other women Winslow had the ability to be sadistic in his pursuit of an inmate. She also knew she was dangerously toeing the line, she had never gotten anywhere by playing it safe. So far she had pampered him with girl, willing and unwilling, but it was part of their deal, he got girls and she got whatever she wanted.

"How do I know?" Winslow turned to Harley, speaking loudly. "You're just like the rest of them. You don't own me, I own you. And I think it is time you felt it." Winslow grabbed Harley's arm squeezing it till the inmate's knees buckled. "Today is the last time you will speak without my permission." He didn't flinch as Harley scratched at his hand, drawing blood. "And later you will serve me and who ever I say. Make no mistake Bitch, you're reign here is over."

The tears formed in Harley's eyes the pain in her arm increased.

"Winslow!" Lewis called out to the other office remaining beside Frank. It wasn't a surprise to him Winslow was discarding Harley. He didn't have a loyal bone in his body. He looked out for himself and himself only.

Winslow pushed her away. "Now leave before you if yourself in a single cell with me."

Harley slowly climbed the stairs, rubbing her bruised arm. The whole scene had caught her off guard.

The women in the unit looked at each other in despair and humor. Most of them knew the old Winslow and it seemed like Harley had just brought him back and no one was safe.

Rachel stood in the door of her room laughing. She pulled a razor out of her mouth flashing it to Harley. 'Dead' She mouthed to a still shocked Harley.

999999999999999 11111111111111111111 99999999999999999999

Natalia laid on the floor beside the vent listening to Olivia's movements. She could hear the officer passing out trays and she knew not to expect anything. She had been trying to keep track of the time, between her dosing off and waking up multiple time to talk to Olivia it was almost impossible. It felt like days had passed, she knew it hadn't been, Cooper and his goons hadn't been back

Olivia alternated between pacing the dark cell, blindly groping for the wall and laying by the vent listening to Natalia breathe. She wished she was still the person she had been before Natalia. If she were still that person she could sleep through these days. That was before she got used to sleeping with someone beside her.

"Olivia?"

"I'm right here." Olivia laid back down wrapping herself in the sheet.

"You never told me about your time here before me."

"There is really nothing to tell. I came in and when to a unit. It's kind of like this but with more lights and activity time. That is where I met Winslow." Olivia laughed remembering how they bumped head in the first five minutes of her entering the unit. "He told me I had to have a roommate, when I protested; he gave me a room to myself and then refused to feed me until I accepted a roommate."

"How long did you hold out?"

"About a week and a half, I got other inmates to give me things."

"That must have made him made."

"That's an understatement." Olivia snorted.

"What did he do?"

"He used to open the trap and spray mace in my room."

"That must have hurt." Natalia grimaced at the thought of being stuck in a small room full of pepper spray.

"Yea well we all have to pay our dues." Olivia stood up stretching her limbs, the floor was too cold to stay on she didn't know how Natalia could stand it. "At least you'll be out by tonight."

"I don't want to go without you."

"That's not up for discussion." Olivia snapped back.

"It is and I'm not leaving and if I do I'm just coming right back." Natalia stood up walking to her bed. She wished Olivia could see the defiance in her face and determination set in her shoulders.

"Natalia"

"No I have made my decision, and just like you tried to protect me, I'm going to stay with you. You can get as mad as you want, you can't touch me." Natalia wiggled her body in a goofy gesture. At the moment she felt a little playful.

Olivia narrowly held in a laugh. She could hear the giddiness on Natalia's voice, almost childish. "You better be glad we aren't in the same room."

"Oh yea." Natalia laughed, challenging Olivia.

"I hope you're rested because when I get my hand on you…" Olivia left the rest up to Natalia's imagination.

Ava and Rafe sat in his dorm room.

"What are we going to do now?" Rafe stood up swinging his bat at invisible bad guys.

"Don't worry I got one more contact at the prison." Ava finished sending her email.

"Wait how do you have all these contacts and how come I never heard about all this?" Rafe peeked over Ava's shoulder trying to read the email address. "I'm serious." Rafe turned the swivel chair Ava sat in. "I want to know now. If this could affect our moms I feel I deserve that much."

Ava blew out a frustrated breath in his face. "You're so god damn nosy." She began to tell him about Olivia's undercover work.

99999999999 66666666666666666666 99999999999999999999

Natalia shield her eyes from the burn light coming through the newly open food trap. For a second she thought they were going to be given dinner.

"It's day two ladies. I hope you're ready." Winslow stuck his face through the opening.

"Screw you Winslow." Natalia lay back on the floor covering her ears.

"Now don't give me any ideal."

"Bring it on Winslow." Olivia got up from the floor, stretching her limbs.

"Ah, Spencer you just don't know went to quit. So let me give you a hint." Winslow went to open her food trap too.

"Hey back off."

Olivia crawled to the door recognizing the voice right away. "Josh, thank god you're here you have to let us out of here. We didn't do anything."

Natalia crawled to her trying to adjust her eyes to the light. She saw Winslow, Lewis and Foley standing just a few feet away. She too was thankful for the man's appearance that is until Winslow began to laugh. Something about the Lewis had changed.

The way he stood, the way his shoulders we stiffen almost boisterous. _Something is not right._ Natalia no longer trusted the man with the salt and pepper goatee. His eye didn't shine of generosity or mercy. They shined of evil and malice.

Josh flashed a look at Natalia looking through the food trap. His eyes were filled with hate.

Olivia began to talk again making sure she wasn't going crazy. "Josh you there. You have to help us."

"Olivia." Natalia said trying to warn Olivia about the feeling she had, the changes that had appeared in the once helpful man.

"No Olivia. I can't help you now, because you chose not to help me." Josh's voice was cold as he talked to Olivia staring at Natalia's food trap.

"Lewis, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you picking this woman over me, over yourself and over the assignment." His eyes never left Natalia's door. He almost smiled when Natalia eyes shifted from worry to anger.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Olivia questioned the man. Surely he won't blow their cover. If anyone would it would be Cooper.

"Olivia what is he talking about, what assignment?" Natalia left the food trap crawling closer to the vent.

Olivia stayed silent. Natalia wouldn't understand, she wanted to tell her face to face when both of them were free.

"Come on Spencer don't fall mute now." Winslow taunted Olivia, laughing. He wanted to stay to hear everything Lewis had to say. So far all he knew was that Olivia had been snitching on him and Harley.

"Why don't you two go see about you're unit. Cooper can't run it by himself." Josh ordered the two. He watched as they both hesitantly left. They knew only what he wanted them to know. He could blow Olivia's cover but not his. As far as they knew he was a jealous lover and Olivia was a snitch for the warden to get any time she could scratched off.

"You see Mrs. Rivera, Olivia has been working with me to put that deadbeat son of yours behind bars for what he did. And you'll be happy to know we have succeeded."

"That's not true Natalia. You know I would never do anything to hurt you or Rafe." Olivia shouted through in her cell.

Josh pull out a picture out of his pocket showing it to Natalia through the trap.

Natalia crawled back to the trap; it was Rafe's mug shot. Her son wore a red torn shirt, the one she had bought him two Christmas's ago; his eyes were almost the same color. She could tell he had been crying. "Please I need to use the phone. I have to talk to him."

"No. He's where he belongs." Josh snatched the picture away.

"He didn't do it!" Natalia broke down behind the door. The tears came hot and fast.

Olivia could hear the woman crying through the wall. She slid onto the concrete, trying to figure out how this could happen. Josh was supposed to be on her side. "Why are you doing this?" There had only been a three times in Olivia's life when she felt defeated. When her mother put her out, when her first girlfriend cheated and now.

"Because Olivia. That little thug can't get away with murder."

"He didn't do it." Olivia retorted wishing she were dreaming or possibly gone crazy from isolation.

"Yes he did. And I'm going to make sure he gets the death penalty even if I have to transfer to his prison and kill him myself." Josh sneered.

"Please leave him alone. He's just a child."

"If you were a better mother we wouldn't be here. Now I have a boat to catch. That kid off your ain't going to put himself in prison."

Lewis shut the trap and walked out of the unit leaving the two women in the dark.

"Natalia." Olivia spoke up after a minute or so of listening to Natalia cry.

"Don't talk to me…GUARD, GUARD"

"What?" The young officer came over to her door.

"I need to use the phone my son is in trouble please."

"He got himself in trouble, he can get himself out." The officer walked away from Natalia's door.

"Natalia, listen to me. He's lying."

"About what Olivia, you and him working together or about Rafe. Because Rafe is in jail so tell me, what is he lying about?"

"I swear I never meant for this to happen. I was trying to help you and Rafe."

Before Olivia could answer the building alert system sounded. The horns outside blared.

999999999999999 222222222222222222 9999999999999999999

They had worked and reworked their plan since breakfast. Harley nor Rachel had been seen all day.

Megan stood with a group of girl who were anxiously excited at the plan. They had told her to stay in her room encase they turn violent. Though she had protested she knew it was for the best. "Can I ask you a question?"Megan turned to the woman beside her covered in tattoos. "Why are you doing this? I mean unless you have life you have a lot to lose."

The woman turned to her standing at her full height.

It was then Megan realized it was they woman who was second in command of the Royal Family.

"Because I have nothing else to do and that asshole Winslow hurt my ex."

Megan backed away for the murderous looking woman. She walked to the table were the three architects of the plan sat.

"I'm just saying we should move while Cooper is the only one here. Winslow is bound to show up and bring the whole swat team with them." Blake sat on the table talking then frowning at Megan. "I thought we told you to go in your room."

Megan shrugged, struggling to mirror Blake position.

"And all I'm saying is that if you would just try it. One night is all I'm asking for." Wolfe reached across the table but Blake slapped her hand away.

"Please would you two just shut up for one second?" Kennedy almost yelled. "The reason we wait is because they could come and stop us. But is they are already here we could take them to. They guards that are on shift are tired shift change is in about an hour. The guards who live on the island and who are coming on shift are still groggy just waking up. They'll be too slow if we are fast. By the time anyone gets suited up we'll be out of this unit and running the place."

"You seemed like you've done this before." Megan said impressed. When her boyfriend had panned the bank robbery he hadn't planned on anything, not guards with gun, customers who wanted to be heroes, or the bullet proof glass the tellers were behind. The whole thing was a disaster for the start.

"Once in Juvie." Kennedy said one last pray, knowing this was probably the end of the road for her. If no one killed her she would be behind bars for the rest of her life. But that was nothing compared to the guilt she still felt for agreeing to crap she had done. _I knew hanging around Rivera and Wolfe would do this._ "OK so let's go. I think I see Winslow."

Megan ran to her room hiding under the blanket.

Kennedy cursed not planning on Foley following Winslow around. "This doesn't change anything. Lets go."

Blake opened her suit revealing her chest. "Here goes nothing."

"Oh god!" Doris gulped trying to stay focused

Blake sashayed up to Frank tossing her hair back. "Officer Cooper I was wondering if you could help me." Blake talked in the sexiest voice she could muster.

Frank licked his lips. He had been watch Blake seen he arrived. All day he had been having a funny feeling. _I knew she wanted me. Women can't resist this._ "Anything."

"Anything?" Blake leaned over the desk.

Winslow was already occupied with his decoy following her to the showers.

Frank followed Blake to her room putting up the curtain.

"We have to do something with Foley." Kennedy's mind was in full tilt. She could for the life of her come up with anything. Everyone already had a job.

"No worries leave it to me." Doris passed a group headed to the showers to take care of Winslow while another waited for the signal to take Cooper.

Doris ran into Megan's room. "We need you after all."

"Really!" Megan jumped off her bed ready for action.

"All you have to do is act." Doris turned around spotting the cup of red kool-aid someone had sat down. "Perfect."

"Act like what?" Megan bounces on her toes ready for orders.

"Like you're in labor." Doris threw the cups content in Megan lap. "Foley!"

Foley ran to the room and instant been over gagging.

"Help her!"

Megan snapped out of her surprise bending over in feigned pain."It's coming."

"Fuck no that's nasty." Foley held his hand over his mouth afraid if he saw anything he would vomit. "Make it stop!"

Doris looked out the door watch Kennedy run behind the officer station; she slowly circled Foley standing between him and the door. She eyes the spray and radio on his waist.

"What the fuck!" Winslow shouted.

Kennedy grimace she knew they won't wait to kick his ass but they had jeopardized the plan. She found the light switches and hit them.

Foley took the radio out of its holder and the lights went off. He turned just in time to see the fist connect with his nose. Doris hopped around shaking her fist. "Ow,ow,ow."

The group ran into Blake room hitting Copper with whatever they could lift.

Winslow made it out of the showers only to taken down by another small group kicking him.

Harley lay in her room shaking with fear. Her gang had abandoned her and she knew if Winslow and Copper came to her room she would their fro the taking. She hadn't been this scared since her first night in a detention center at the age of 13. She held the blade close to her body.

Harley heard the yell. She jumped up running to the rail. She could barely make out Winslow's form as the women surrounded him. She looked up as someone yelled at her.

"You're dead Davidson."

Even in the dim light the blade in Royal's hand shined. Harley made a dash for the stairs, Royal following down the opposite side. Harley ran looking for open space, but there was nowhere to go. The women ran wildly around the unit most heading up front. Harley ran outside knowing it was the end of the road.

"What happen to fearless Barbie? You look sacred." Royal stalked Harley through the yard. She didn't bother running there was nowhere for Harley to go, she would have to fight. _I'm going to be the last one standing._


	17. Chapter 17

Kennedy followed the women to the entrance of the unit. The door was controlled electronically, with key cards or by central control opening it.

Blake ran to her handing her Coopers card, but no matter how many times she swiped it the door didn't budge. "Fuck, it not opening." The women began to panic.

"What are we going to do know?" Doris threw the radio she took from Foley against the wall.

"Fuck it! Move." The women moved back as Kennedy stepped back and delivered a flying kick to the black box. The box cracked short circuiting. The door unlocked and the women rushed into the hall way, not sure what to do next.

The horns went off immediately.

Kennedy, Doris and Blake quickly recovered from the loud ringing and ran to the next unit gaining access with Cooper's card.

The young guard stood scared. "Please don't kill me. I was just following directions."

"Just give me the key and you can leave." Kennedy took the keys letting the man go out of the unit unharmed.

"Spencer, Rivera!" The three women called out until her heard the two answered.

Natalia banged on her door answering whoever was calling her. Her door open and she stood face to face with Kennedy.

Doris opened Olivia's door and continued down the line of cell letting the other women out.

Olivia rushed out of her cell to Natalia's. Natalia held up her hand keeping Olivia at bay, "Don't" It was the only thing she said before running past Olivia to the phones.

"What was that about?"Kennedy asked, knowing she had missed something.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Olivia ignored the question.

"Nothing much. Just came to say hi, what the fuck does it look like we're doing?"

Blake watched Doris key open more doors. "Is that smart? I mean some of these women are crazy and violent."

"Oh God." Doris ran trying to elude the crazed woman. "Help me."

Olivia joined Natalia by the phones. "Did you get anyone?"

"No they shut off the phones." Natalia stormed away, back to her cell.

Olivia caught the door before Natalia could close it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not being charged with escape too." Natalia slammed the door shut.

"Help me." Doris barely slipped out of the woman grasp.

"Should we help her?"

"How will she ever learn her lesson?" Blake leaned Natalia's door.

Kennedy sat on the floor pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

Blake sat down beside her, watching Doris run away from the inmate. "Maybe we should go for a boat."

"Nah. The minute we step foot on the boat they will shot us from the towers and it will be legal." Kennedy passed Blake her own cigarette lighting it for her.

"So what was your plan for escape anyway?"

"Oh this wasn't an escape plan more like a rescue mission." Kennedy laughed as an inmate from another unit ran in with a guard shield and baton.

"They set fire to unit A and B." She turned and ran out of the unit screaming, like a banshee.

"Natalia, I'm sorry." Olivia spoke through the door hoping Natalia was listening.

"You been in the hole what could you have possibly done?" Kennedy nervously flicked the cigarette away lighting another. The rumble in the hallway was getting closer.

"Where Lewis and Cooper?"

"Cooper is...sleeping." Blake laughed rubbing the hickey on her neck. Another minute and Frank would have had her clothes off.

"Yea, relax Spencer. It'll be over in a second."

Olivia picked up the keys Kennedy had dropped opening Natalia trap. "Baby…I promise I am going to make this right. I love you." Olivia walked out of the unit covering her face front the fumes fogging the entire facility.

"You know I always liked you guys" Kennedy took a look pull, blowing out the blue grayish smoke.

"Well thank you." Blake smiled always up for comments.

"You hear that Natalia. I kinda like you, so don't go testifying against me and shit." Kennedy laughed trying to lighten Natalia's outlook on the entire situation. "Shit." Kennedy kicked a canister of pepper spray away from her. "Double shit" Two more cans skidded across the floor quickly threatening to engulf the unit. "Well, it's been fun." Kennedy stood up wrapping a black bandana around her face. She stood with her feet spread apart, her fist high in the air ready to strike the first thing to touch her.

"Damn it help." Doris ran into the fog losing sight of the mad inmate.

Olivia covered her face running to the old unit which was filling with smoke from a small fire on the officer station.

Frank stumbled out of cell 119 holding the gash on his forehead.

Reluctantly Olivia helped him sit on the only table that hadn't been overturned."What happened?"

"Son of a Blitzer." Franks hand trembled in front of his face as he saw the blood dripping between his fingers. "They jumped me...I'm going to lose my job." He was near crying for being so stupid.

"Olivia!" Megan called from her room, cradling Foley's head.

"Cooper help me." Together they pulled the unconscious guard from the room. "Stay in your room and tell nothing."

Megan nodded holding a cross made from string.

Frank sat down on the floor, a bout of wooziness striking him."We really fucked this up huh."

"Yeah we did." Olivia surveyed the destroyed unit. The fire was still smoldering, papers thrown everywhere, light fixtures and any other thing that was removable had been torn from the wall, even the phones. Olivia had planned to call Ava or Rafe and explain what happened, but that wasn't happening.

Through the ever increasing smoke Olivia made out a body lying in the doorway of the yard. She walked over identifying Officer Winslow lying in a pool of blood. He groaned only having enough strength to flex his hand. A piece of sharp metal stuck out of his back.

Olivia looked upon him as if he were already dead stepping over him to outside area.

She spotted another body leaning against the basketball goal post.

Harley leaned heavily on the post scared to let go. Rachel had gotten the best of her but she hadn't killed her and for that Harley was confident she had won. The blood was seeping out of two deep puncture wounds to her side. Her eyes were unstable and becoming too blurring to see where Rachel went.

Rachel sat slumped at a picnic table watching Harley struggle to stay upright. She laughed to herself wanting nothing more that to watch Winslow and Harley slowly die from blood lost. "Spencer! Where's brown sugar?" Rachel eyed Olivia as she stepped over Winslow.

Olivia didn't answer. She studied Rachel's slumped form. The closer she got the better she saw Rachel holding her stomach, blood running down her hand that was cupped around a wound.

"Don't worry it's just a flesh wound." Rachel sat up straighter, trying to show the strength she still had left. Briefly she thought about attacking Olivia, but Natalia might not like that.

They both looked out onto the court at the loud thump. Harley had fallen, seemingly passed.

Rachel laughed triumphantly. With a lot of effort she rose from her seat walking past Olivia into the unit. "Tell Rivera I asked about her."

"Olivia get down."

Olivia turned to Frank who stood over Winslow. She chose to rebel if only for a second.

"Olivia, get down." Frank pled with her as the swat team made their way in the unit.

She held up her hands slowly lying on the ground.

The swat team ran out said in full gear waving their batons and stun guns.

"I got her guys." Frank applied handcuffs to Olivia helping her from the ground. They walked in and out of the unit. He escorted her to their regular meeting room, removing the handcuff after locking the door.

"We have to get our story straight."

2 weeks later

Olivia sat in the 10 by 10 cell. It was much better that the others but Natalia was still missing.

She smacked the top of the portable television trying to fix the static.

"Lunch." Frank opened the door holding a tray with a burger and French fries. "Come on it will get cold."

"Tell you what you can have it if you let me out of here. It been two weeks already."

"I told you I can't." Frank sat the tray down on her bed. "But I will see what I can do after this boat leaves."

"You promised I would get to see her before she left." Olivia picked at the plate not interested in any of it at the moment.

"And you will just give me some time." Frank clapped his hands. "So about the money."

"You'll get it when I know you've held up your part of the deal." Olivia stood up stretching her limbs. "What about this Patrick kid."

"Like I've told you a hundred times. I turn the evidence over to the proper authorities."

"But you said you would hear something today about it, so with it out."

"I heard, not 100 percent sure, but he confessed to another murder to avoid life without." Frank held his hand to stop the fury. "Life with the possibly is still good, plus that kid is free to go after he testifies."

"That's kid has name."

"I don't care. All I want is for you to keep your end."

2 weeks earlier

"We have to get our story straight." Frank paced the small room. Feeling like a caged animal. The world around him had exploded and he was the one holding the pieces.

"There nothing to get straight." Olivia attempted to sit but stood back up pacing the other side of the room.

"Yes there is. I'm going to lose my job over this. First Lewis"

"Wait you knew about him." Olivia crossed the room punching Frank in the chest. They both showed enough restraint not to curl up in pain. "When the fuck were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't, I see the way you look at him, for all I knew you were in on the whole thing."

"I love Natalia, I would never hurt her." Olivia shouted in his face.

Frank turned red with anger. "People like you don't know what love is. You only care about your self. What about me uh? What about Frank what did Frank get out of this whole thing? Not a thank you, just orders and from you of all people. I don't work for you. You two pranced around here like I didn't exist. Oh yea don't think I didn't know about all your secret meetings without me."

"Are you fucking stupid or just paranoid. You were at all the meeting dip shit. You've just had your head so far up your ass you couldn't hear what was said." Olivia pushed him, walking away before a full blown fist fight erupted.

Frank tried to keep the flame that was his justified anger flaring, but he couldn't. Since a kid people had told him he was too paranoid. "Any way, we have to figure out how we are going to cut our losses."

"Your losses not mine. Remember I quit."

Frank stood with his back to Olivia. He looked towards the ceiling trying to blink back the tears. Olivia do you know how old I am? I'm 42 and this is all I know. If I lose this job I won't be able to work in law enforcement ever again." The broken down officer turned to Olivia for sympathy. "I'll make sure you get out, I'm begging you…help me."

Finally feeling like she was in control Olivia sat down. "So when they ask me what's been going on you don't want me to mention the sex with inmates, the rift between you and Josh or the kick backs from Winslow you haven't been reporting, right?" Olivia was fishing knowing there was more to the story than Frank was telling and by the shock look on his face she had caught something.

"That money was for a good cause. I didn't hurt anyone, I didn't bring in drugs or and any thing illegal on the outside, just a few items here and there. I swear.'

"Here's the deal Frank." Olivia pointed at the chair across the table.

Frank reluctantly sat down folding his hand for the ride.

"I want Natalia to go to a good prison. One where she can go to the library. Cook. Get contact visits and have special privileges. I want your word that she will be safe and close to Rafe, somewhere in Texas. I want her to be safe you hear me."

"I'll do what I can, I swear."

"Now if you want to turn this place on it's head and get the information we need to prosecute…make a deal."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"No, with some of the women in F block.'

"What! They tore up the unit and god knows what they did to the facility."

"I know but some of them could give you some good info on a whole lot of people. You tell the guys upstairs to cut some deals and they'll have information to take down officers and people on the outside." Olivia sat back knowing what she was asking was a lot but it was the only thing she could some up with. After all they didn't have anything and Lewis wasn't either of them.

"Shit. It's all going to be on me. I'm going to be laughed out of uniform and badge."

"And your other choice is?" Olivia forced back a laugh at his misfortune. "Tell you what even if you can't get me out or anyone else, if you could do that for Natalia I'll make sure you never have to work again. You'll have access to more money than you can spend."

Frank began to perk up. "Yea?"

"I'm a woman of my word; all I want is for Natalia to be safe." Olivia held out her hand.

Frank seeing no other way out shook it.

"But first I want you to stop Lewis from touching Rafe."

Officer O'Neal lined the women up, handing out wrist bands. They were all being shipped to other Federal prisons. The island prison was being shut down due to damages and an ongoing investigation of its operations.  
They were being sent to different prisons based on alphabet order. A through M was being lined up to go to California.

Blake stood in the central holding area waiting for her name to be called. She was ready to get in line to get on the boat. She had said all the goodbyes she could handle.

"Blake."

Blake sighed hoping she could leave without seeing Doris who had entered the room a couple of minutes ago. She had hoped the interview with the agent would last until she left.

They all had to talk to them, but on the upside they were all giving deals to reduce their sentences if they cooperated, most did willingly. They promised if she testified her sentence would be cut down to another 5 years and 10 on probation.

Doris skidded to a halt in front of the waiting woman. "Guess what they offered me?" Doris bounced on her toes in excitement.

"I don't know." Blake peeked over Doris's shoulder trying to listen for her name. She desperately wanted to get away before her emotions took over.

"They offered me 2 years and 13 probation." Doris smiled a full tooth grin.

"That's great." Blake said as a matter of fact.

"I turned them down."

"What!" Blake's head rolled, studying Doris. "Is that cast messing with your head?"

"No, they offered something I couldn't refuse." Doris settled down. She held up her pink cast studying her fingers. The hand had been fractured in two places when she punched Foley. "Um I just want to tell you, I'm going to miss you more than anyone else." She suddenly found her shoes interesting looking at them as if she had never seen them before.

Blake mumbled something Doris couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I said I'm going to miss you to." This time Blake whispered loud enough for Doris to hear.

"I know you don't like me, I've known for sometime, but I wish we really could have met on the outside so I could show you a good time, even as friends." Doris continued to ramble mostly to herself trying to find the right words.

Blake groaned knowing she was next in line to be called. For second she rethought what she was about to do then decided to take a chance? What's the worst that could happen?

She would probably never she the woman again. Plus Wolfe was the one of the only persons who had chased her instead of the other way around. And for once her past didn't matter to someone. But Wolfe was Wolfe and as unstable as the woman seemed Blake had grown fond of her. She had spent the last couple for days thinking about how prison life would be without the constant pestering of Wolfe.

"Doris, shut up." Blake put her finger over Wolfe's mouth; she grabbed the front of the other woman's suit and brought her in for a kiss. It was definitely not what she had expected.

The politician had always been so hyper she imagined anything with the woman would be rushed, too fast to enjoy but she was proved wrong.

Doris hadn't anticipated Blake kissing her at the moment but she had dreamed, thought, rehearsed this moment since their first meeting. She quickly took control pulling Blake closer; she tested the softness of the lips she had dreamed about. She parted them with her tongue tasting them.

Blake's knees almost gave out as Doris massaged the roof of her mouth. Doris's tongue twisting, stroked, and stimulated the erogenous zones in her mouth she had never known existed.

Doris used every technique she had learned trying to make Blake cum with just a kiss and she was damn close if O'Neal hadn't yelled at them to break it up.

"Mahler lets go!"

Blake hadn't even known she was holding on to Doris's shoulders just to stay upright. She squeezed her legs shut keeping her pulsing sex at bay. Blake cleared her throat. "Um...goodbye." She tried to walk as straight as possible to the officer.

"Mahler. California Sun Valley Federal Prison, unit A, cell 14." O'Neal announced, strapping wrist band onto Blake's wrist.

"Wolfe."

Blake's eye furrowed remembering Doris revelation.

"Wolfe. California Sun Valley Federal Prison, unit A, cell 14." Doris smiled bright as she accepted her wrist band.

Blake's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Oh God." She mouth was suddenly filled with sand.

"When I get his cast off I am going to show you a good time."

The unit had been scarcely repopulated. Most of the inmates had already shipped to other prisons. Kennedy sat at a picnic table beside Natalia who had yet to udder a word to anyone. Megan sat across the table fidgeting with her hands. She and Megan were headed to the same prison, in Florida.

"I'm sure she'll make it back before you leave." Kennedy offered still not sure why Natalia and Olivia were on the outs in the first place.

"Kennedy, Scott, lets go."

Kennedy looked over her shoulder at their escort. "Look, take care of yourself and if you get a chance drop me a line. Not that care either way"

Natalia stopped Kennedy's leave with a hand on her forearm. "Kennedy, you're better than some gang. When you get out, call me, you have my number. Just call me and I'll help you get on your feet. Both of you." Natalia addressed Megan too. "And can you look out for Scott. For me."

Kennedy looked as if she were going to protest but decided against it. She thought about Natalia's words. When she was younger she wanted to go out with a bang, just like Harley and Rachel. They weren't out, but she wanted battle scars. Now she had second thoughts. Harley was in the hospital in critical condition and Rachel would never see the light of day with another attempted murder charge. She didn't want to be locked in a maximum prison for the rest of her life.

"Sure." Kennedy laid her hand on Natalia's shoulder in a show of affection, the only way she knew. "Tell Spencer I said bye."

"Bye Natalia." Megan leaned down hugging Natalia. "I'll miss you."

Kennedy pulled Megan inside the unit before she could start crying again.

The activity yard was barren. All of the inmates had already shipped out of the facility except Natalia.

Natalia stood in the middle of the basketball court. She was leaving today, headed back to Chicago. She hadn't talked to Olivia since the attempted rescue mission. The anger was too much to overcome at first but her talks with Rafe had simmered it to a light boil. She was still mad Olivia had been lying to her.

She held the basketball in her hands, wishing for the second time she knew how to play, anything to stop her mind from reeling. Olivia hadn't comeback to the unit. She was half relieved and half sad she wouldn't be able to see the woman one last time to say goodbye.

"Rivera, time to go." O'Neal called from the door.

Olivia passed the woman as she walked out into the yard. "Natalia." She walked onto the court standing before Natalia.

Natalia stood silent, fighting against the urge to run to Olivia and promise to find her one day. She won turning from Olivia.

Olivia stood beside the goal post rocking on the ball of her feet. "So this is it. You're going to leave without saying anything to me."

"End just like it started." Natalia's flat tone hurt the older woman. She turned around her feet seemingly stuck to the pavement.

"Natalia, don't leave like this. I love you, you know that. I'm sorry I lied and Rafe got in trouble. Let me make it right."

"It's over with, no harm no foul."

"I know I can't take any of the lies back but I want you to…" Olivia stepped further onto the court.

"To what?"

"Tell me you love me." Olivia was on the verge of tears. This could be the last time she saw Natalia.

"Why?" Natalia tried to bounce the flat ball; it just rolled over to Olivia's feet.

"If I could take it all back I wouldn't. I know I love you and when ever we get out, I want to be with you."

"Rivera lets go."

"That's me." Natalia looked over Olivia frame, every curve, dip and taste of the body. They were burned into her memory too deep to forget.

Olivia faced the woman who had stolen her heart. "Shoot for it." Olivia threw the ball.

Natalia caught it, more out of reflex. "What?"

"Shoot for it." Olivia pointed at the goal. "That's what decided it the first time, so you shoot. Shoot for me."

Natalia stood in the middle of the court, her brain fighting against her heart. Luck couldn't strike twice. There was no real reason to shoot beside the look in Olivia's heart-broken eyes.

She looked up at the rim, contemplating how the sun was still shining and the world went on without skipping a beat no matter how she begged time to stop just for a second so she could think. But what was there to think about? Olivia lied but for a good purpose, she didn't mean to get Rafe in trouble but he was safe now. She would be reunited with him in a few months. All because Olivia had tried to helped. But could they really make it? Natalia was from a poor neighborhood always had been there. The trip to the prison had been the only time she had left the state.

Olivia was rich even if she hadn't always been. She would surely have plenty of suitors from her glory days waiting in line to welcome her home. Women and men alike would vie for her attention; her daughters would want their mother to themselves for awhile. She would want to be with Rafe. Could they really blend their family outside of these walls? "No." Natalia answered the question out loud letting the ball drop from her hands.

Olivia watched eyes full of tears as it rolled into the grass. "You won't even fight for what we could have?"

Natalia didn't answer she walked up to Olivia leaning up to brush her lips against Olivia's. She did it briefly not giving Olivia anytime to respond. "Goodbye."

Olivia was stuck in place. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. But she didn't want to move. There was no changing Natalia's mind today but she would still try after all Rafe was on her side with her two biggest fans. Olivia stood on the court, for how long she didn't know but Copper was standing beside her.

"Sorry." He said with conviction and sympathy lacing his voice.

"Yea right." Olivia scuffed at the statement. What is there to be sorry about? I tried.

"I know we haven't ever been the best of friend, mostly because I hate you. But over time I have come to kind of respect you and..." Frank tossed his head from side to side, pursing his lips in deep thought. "...Your kind like some mole that you hate but when it gone you'll think of it."

Olivia mustered a smile knowing it was Frank's way. He would never admit to liking Olivia but at least he said he respected her."Yea, well I kind of respect you too. You're the only one who kind of had my back and I want to thank you whatever you did and didn't do."

Frank shrugged his shoulder, an unfamiliar warm feeling spread through him. "I still hate you. And I want my money." He breathed the salt filled air feeling normal again after speaking.

Olivia kicked a lonely rock at her feet. "After this I don't want to ever see or hear from you."

"Don't worry. And I take back what I said, I wouldn't think of you."

"Like wise."

Olivia stood on the dock trying to gather the strength to step onto the boat.

"Would you come on!" Frank huff, he had been waiting almost 20 minutes for Olivia to get on the boat.

"Oh fuck you Cooper. You know I don't like boats." Olivia tapped her foot on the first step taking it off before she registered the feeling of the rocking boat under her foot.

She took a deep breathe balancing herself on dock, building the confidence to step on, whatever she gather was destroy just at the sight of the rocking death trap. She felt silly with everyone waiting for her to get on so they could go. She was the last inmate and the only one left off the boat, more off.

Her family was waiting for her on shore. She could make out the shore line in the distance but that wasn't enough motivation for her to get on.

"Spencer, just get on before I drag you onto this boat or throw you in this water trying."

Olivia's head snapped up at his threat, her eyes filled with unfounded fear. She had never almost drowned or even been in water higher that her knees. She just never learned to swim the fear of large bodies of water was getter worse with age.

Frank almost felt bad for threading Olivia. The ride to the prison was just as bad. Olivia had to have a life vest on, held one of those long green swimming tubes and sat in Josh's lap the whole way. And it still took almost an hour to get her onto the boat.

"Here" One of the operators of the boat handed Frank and fresh bottle of vodka.

"Thank you." Frank said going back to address Olivia. He picked up a vest handing it to Olivia. Look what else I have. He waved the bottle in front of her face.

Olivia followed it as if she were hypnotized. "Give it to me." She ordered Frank.

He cracked the seal. "You get on and you can have the whole thing and more." He talked to Olivia like he was tempting an animal.

Olivia's nostrils flared in anger at being talk at. "Give it to me then I will get on." She put her vest on holding out her hand.

Frank relented handing her the bottle. The men around him shook their heads not believing Olivia would stick to her word.

Olivia took two big gulps of the bottle. She cringed at the taste but kept her word. She timidly stepped on to the boat running to the first rail she saw.

The boat started as Olivia drank from the bottle with one hand holding on to the rail for dear life.

Frank sat in front of her on the bench. He shook his head at Olivia.

"Fuck you Frank." She spat at his disapproving look. "Where's Lewis anyway. I'm going to kick his ass."

"In lock up."

"He ever say why."

"Not that it matters nut the guy that was killed in Rivera's case was his 2nd cousin. When he found out about Natalia's case he took it upon himself to exact revenge. The guys upstairs had nothing to do with it. Josh hadn't talked to them in weeks."

"What's going to happen?"

"He'll probably get some time. As for me after the investigation of the prison it over, I will not longer have a job." Frank sighed still wondering what he would do. "Hard to explain how my partner turned and I didn't know. Or better how I let the whole unit escape and burn down a prison."

"Don't worry. I told you I would take care of you if you took care of Natalia." Olivia gripped the rail tighter as the boat hit another wave.

"Don't worry she has her own room and more privileges that we have on the outside."

"Good, Ava will give you the bank card and I'll keep the money coming for as long as you want as long as she okay."

Frank kept watch of the water passing by. He hated to depend on Olivia but he didn't have a job and once this hit his file he would never get another job as an officer of the law. "Yea."

Olivia lurched forward as the nauseous feeling rose from her liquid filled stomach.

"Hey, no, no." Frank yelled.

====-00-====

"Hey that's them!" Rafe pointed with Emma on his shoulders.

"I think I see mommy! Mommy is here." Emma clapped before pulling the reigns that was Rafe's hair.

20 minutes of anxiously waiting the boat finally docked.

Frank was the first off, wiping his pants of the vomit Olivia had so graciously spewed on him.

Olivia feeling much better stepped on the boat into the arms of Ava.

"I missed you so much Mom." Ava held on fearing she was dreaming.

"Me too." Emma climbed off Rafe and hugged her mother around her waist.

"I miss you guys too. It's good to be home." Olivia tore her self from her daughters walking over to Rafe hugging him.

Rafe awkwardly hugged her with one arm."It's good to finally meet you." He bit back a smart comment about hugs being gay.

"Yea, I hope Natalia has the same sunny disposition."

"Don't worry she'll come around. I know Ma. She's just giving you the silent treatment so you'll feel bad."

"Well it's working." Olivia mumbled giving Rafe a once over.

Two high pitched squeals penetrated the air.

Olivia recognized the scream even if they weren't over the phone.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." David and Roger fought each other to make it to their idol first.

Olivia cringed at their shirts, reading _Team Spencer_.

David fell to his knees in excited tears.

Roger jumped up and down hold is hand out to Olivia. His hand hovered as if she were a hologram that he would distort with his touch.

Olivia tapped David's shoulder trying to get him to get up, she felt her cheeks burn as they gather the attention of the people around them. "Okay lets move this somewhere private."

Roger nearly fainted when Olivia touched his shoulder to stop his bouncing.

They fought Ava and Rafe off walking next to Olivia.

"Why the fuck did you invite them anyway." Ava pushed Rafe's shoulder.

He pushed her back in a playful manner, "They promised to write my papers."

"I knew it; you're using my Mother already for your own selfish need."

"It's the least she can do seeing how I let her date my mother."

"Let her, I didn't hear her complaining!"

"Hey you two knock it off; we will not have this kind of talk all the way back home." David shunned the two, giving Olivia a _'I took care of it'_ wink.

Ava crack her knuckles, Rafe took her around the waist as she reached for David.

David and Roger stuck their tongues out as they climbed into the limo behind Olivia and Emma.

Olivia, Rafe, Ava and Emma sat outside of the Federal Prison. They watched Olivia pace back and forth with every turn she looked at the building then at her watch.

0-99999999-9999999

The bus engine humming behind them started to pull away from the prison, taking all the other prisoners away. Olivia, Rafe, Ava and Emma sat outside of the Federal Prison. They watched Olivia pace back and forth with every turn she looked at the building then at her watch.

Rafe lean against the hood of the limo beside Emma. He held his phone up anxious to get back to his birthday present from the Spencer family. The amount of money Olivia had spent on him in the last 6 month was ridiculous even though he loved the present especially the new Camaro which was his wall paper, he knew for a fact Natalia would be mad, it was the reason she didn't know about them yet.

Emma began to bounce in boredom by his feet. She was anxious to play with Natalia. Rafe had told her about all the cakes and cookies Natalia liked to bake for any occasion. Since Olivia had never been much of a baker, her only hope was Natalia. "When is she coming? Is she coming?"

Ava hushed her sister. She watched her mother nervous movement. She couldn't remember Olivia being this nervous during her own double murder trial.

Ava shifted to her other foot, slapping Rafe arm.

"What!" He reluctantly stopped looking at the customized motorcycle Olivia had bought him but refused to give him the keys until Natalia said so. He had been force to play make believe, like a child, sitting on it making his own sounds.

"Go say something to her idiot."

"She's your mother."

"It's your mother's fault she's like this."

Rafe sighed, since Ava had helped save his butt he had been conceding to her more often. "Fine." After all it was true; his mother had been ignoring everything that involved Olivia. She had confessed to him she didn't think they would make it on the outside and refused to listen to reason.

Rafe walked over to Olivia stopped her travel with a reassuring hand. "Don't' worry so much. I know Ma."

Olivia forced a smile to her face, gracious at his attempt to comfort her. But she had heard it a million times; every time he and Emma received letter and she didn't, every time Natalia didn't ask to talk to her. Still she was thankful Rafe had stopped her mind from running possible scenarios. Six month without Natalia had her on edge at the moment. _She could have found someone else or maybe she ready doesn't' love me anymore._

Olivia threw the ideal out, Natalia would have said something to Rafe and she had read every letter three times, listened to every conversation even recorded some just to have Natalia's voice filling the room about how much fun, if you can call it that, she had at the new prison.

Frank had kept his end of the deal. Natalia had her own room which she raved about; apparently it was the biggest room of the unit. She worked in the cafeteria, which she loved instead of having to eat outside or in her room. She read books, taught bible study and started on a college degree.

Those things had Olivia worried. It seemed like Natalia would be a different person and a person who had adjusted without her, who didn't need her anymore. She had written Natalia everyday said if she didn't respond asking her to come to her release she wouldn't, but that promise was too hard to keep.

"Don't worry; we'll put in a good word for you." Rafe looked toward the building to the double door across the 20 foot bridge they weren't allowed to cross. "Is that her?" Rafe squinted as the doors opened.

Natalia was finally a free woman, she had completed the 6 months left on her sentence, for perjury. She breathed in the air knowing it was the same air but it felt different, more freeing.

After all the hoopla of the island prison; i.e guards being indited on everything from drug smuggling to sexual assault, she had been glad to be in a some what normal setting. The prison was a far from the island prison, but nothing could replace being out in the free world with her son.

Natalia almost started to run to her son, until she saw Olivia standing beside him. _She said she wouldn't come._

Natalia started to shuffle her feet fighting against the urge to run and throw herself into Olivia's arms. She clutched the knapsack closer to her body that was filled every letter and photo Olivia had sent. The letters were tattered around the edge after months from her reading and re-reading the letters about Rafe's games, Emma growth spurt, or Ava's latest boyfriend.

She fell asleep reading them, woke up reading them and some she knew by heart. Most of them had the scent of Olivia no doubt expensive perfume infused into the pages. Each one sided conversation ended with a simple 'I'm sorry and I love you'.

She hadn't written to Olivia not out of spite but first anger then worry. Their relationship was one thing inside prison but the outside was different. How would she reconcile things with her religion or her parents? Every time she tried to write, the words never came to her and as time passed they became harder and harder to catch. She had a ton of scratched out or torn up letters. Nothing was good enough.

When Olivia was on the phone she was struck with silence, her voice stole by the images of their time wanted to talk to Olivia but words failed her. But she always listened to Olivia, the smooth voice calming her anxiety. In 6 month all she could muster was 'I need time or how are you.'

The longing was too much to bear and the thought of life outside of prison depressed her even more because she was stuck.

Natalia's heart stammered, missing beats then beating too fast to catch up. She tried to keep breathing, focusing on the next thing to do.

Should she run, ignore Olivia, curse her out, or kiss her. The latter was the most desirable one. Six months without Olivia breathing or voice in her ear before sleep was torture.

She needed to be back inside her home, inside Olivia's, eyes, arms, and body.

Natalia's eyes jumped from Olivia and Rafe to Emma and Ava. Emma looked excited enough and Ava was Ava. She kept her face stoic but Natalia saw the slight bounce on her feet.

She smiled thinking of the two as family already. Emma had wrote her everyday in her newly learned cursive writing at times too sloppy to read, but never the less brought a smile to  
Natalia's face as she asked for recipes or how many more days it would before she came home.

_Home,_ Natalia thought, _where is that? Chicago, Texas with Rafe, where ever Olivia resided. Where is home, not here anymore._ She cringed at the thought of having to start over in a new city.

Natalia realized she only half was over the short bridge but it felt like she had walked a mile already, winded and tired from thought overload.

Olivia looked disappointed at her hesitation. Rafe was waving at her to hurry but she couldn't make her feet move any faster.

Olivia shook her head stepping away for Rafe.

Natalia's step faltered till she came to a complete stop a little more that halfway.

Emma seemingly unaware of the distress everyone else was feeling, jumped up and down clapping her hands."Natalia over here, over here!" She screamed seeing Natalia stop on the bridge.

Natalia froze breaking out in a cold sweat. Thinking about the future and seeing it were two different things. Some many factors were involved, Rafe. She was still the mother and Rafe didn't need people running in and out of his life disappointing him.

She remembered a very sharp conversation she and Rafe had about that very subject.

_"I do love Olivia, its just you-"_

"No, Ma I'm not going to let you use me as an excuse. Ma, I'm a asshole. I have been for some time now, but that's all changed. I spent most of my teenage years trying to get away from you or hating you for no reason but you were trying to do what was best for me and I repay you by letting you take a murder rap for me. So from this point on I want you to be the asshole. I want you to live your life like I don't exist."

"Rafe-"

"No Ma I'm dead serious, if there was one glass of water left and you were thirsty… and I was on fire, I want you to get your fill of water before even thinking about putting me out. I know it sounds stupid but you know what I mean. When you get out I want you to have fun and I swear I am going to spend the rest of my life making things up to you."

"It's not that easy-"

"Yes it is. You like Olivia and you've been apart for months. So when you get out I want you and her to go in a sound proof room and stay, until dehydration sets in…I think I'm going to be sick."

Natalia appeared calm even as it felt like she was having a heart attack. Going to prison had actually turned out to be one of the best things that could have happened to her. Half of her life had been spent looking after Rafe. _Half. _The other half had to be about her, about finding a rare love that even confinement or lies couldn't, wouldn't break. She wouldn't let it.

Rafe tilted his head towards Olivia. _Come on Ma go to her._

Natalia nodded, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth to stop from smiling. Something took over, the last 8 feet she sprinted jumping at Olivia who caught her in a bear hug.

"I hope that limo has a sound proof back seat." Natalia kissed Olivia before she could respond. "I love you." She whispered through her watering eyes.

"I love you more" Olivia held Natalia not caring that they were standing in the middle of the prison parking lot.

"This is so gay." While Rafe walked away making a gagging sound, Ava and Emma smiled knowing their mother was finally happy.


End file.
